


I To Wystarczy

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And This Is Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636562) by [dreamofflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight). 



Rozdział 1

\- Castiel, czas na przerwę!  
Przygarbiona postać wyprostowała się powoli w swoim obrotowym krześle, podnosząc się ze swego miejsca przed zestawem trzech monitorów i ziewając lekko. Była druga nad ranem i Castiel pracował cały cholerny dzień nad tym jednym kawałkiem animacji, bo synchronizacja mowy wciąż mu nie wychodziła. Nie pomagało też to, że stale rozpraszał go sposób, w jaki aktor poruszał ustami, wypowiadając sylaby; sposób, w jaki jego język pojawiał mu się między ustami, kiedy robił przerwy między słowami czy zdaniami. Wobec tego pięciominutowy fragment dialogu, którego poprawianie powinno było zająć tylko kilka godzin, zajmowało cały dzień.  
\- Racja, dzięki, Ruby…  
Szefowa nocnej zmiany pokiwała z uśmiechem głową i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zawsze kręciła się w pobliżu i upewniała, że Castiel na tyle długo przestawał pracować, by coś zjeść i rozprostować swe szczupłe ciało, a jemu to nie przeszkadzało, bo była miła, przyjazna i zabawna w sposób, dzięki któremu czuł się jak w domu. Zatem wyszedł z pracowni w podziemiach, w których wiecznie tkwił, prosto na mroźne nocne powietrze, mocniej otulając się swoim czarno-szarym płaszczem.  
\- Kurwa, zimno jest…  
Blada skóra zaczerwieniła się niemal natychmiast, oszczypana wiatrem, kiedy szedł ulicą do jedynej kafejki w pobliżu otwartej do tak późna, Jack’s All American Burgers and Shakes. Wchodząc, Castiel przeczesał dłonią swe rozczochrane czarne włosy, rozglądając się wokół zbyt niebieskimi oczami, i znalazł wolne miejsce daleko z tyłu kafejki. Już miał usiąść, kiedy do środka weszła gwarna grupa aktorów, śmiejąc się, chichocząc i rozmawiając między sobą.  
Zamarł, gdy rozpoznał ten głos, głos, z którym pracował od miesięcy, głos aktora, którego ciało, twarz i oczy zapamiętywał, przepracowywał i animował aż do wczesnych godzin porannych. Deana Winchestera. Serce mu przyspieszyło, gdy odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć przez ramię, pierwszy raz widząc aktora osobiście. Animatorzy nigdy nie spotykali aktorów, tak się po prostu nie robiło. A już zwłaszcza nie pracujący ledwo rok animatorzy twarzy. Gapił się, w szoku szeroko otwierając niebieskie oczy, na piękną rzeźbioną twarz, znajdującą się tak blisko niego, zaledwie 10 stóp dalej, i zaparło mu dech, gdy Dean się uśmiechnął.

Skoro już wszyscy byli nieco nietrzeźwi lub pijani, mała, hałaśliwa grupka potrzebowała trochę czasu, by przejść przez kafejkę i usiąść w jednej z lóż w narożniku.  
\- Stawiam pierwszą kolejkę! – krzyknął Dean, a głos miał szorstki i zachrypnięty po wyczerpującej, jednak gorącej nocy. Sam właśnie skończył 21 lat, a jego starszy o 4 lata brat obiecał mu niezapomniane przeżycia. Oczywiście był to tylko postój, Dean upewniał się, że Sam coś zje po tych wszystkich kieliszkach, jakie wychylił w ostatnim klubie. Spróbowali praktycznie wszystkiego, co powinien zrobić normalny dorosły, zaczynając od nabycia potwornych ilości alkoholu, a kończąc na prywatnym tańcu i francuskich pocałunkach w szczególnie zdezelowanym klubie ze striptizem, zatrudniającym zaskakująco gorące pracownice.  
Gdy kelnerka nie pokazała się nawet kilka minut później, Dean wstał ponownie i ruszył do baru. Zamówił burgery, frytki i dietetyczną Pepsi dla wszystkich, po czym wyszczerzył się do przyjaciół, którzy zaczęli mu wiwatować.  
\- Za chwilę wracam – powiedział im głośno, po czym wyciągnął zgniecioną paczkę papierosów i ponownie wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
Na co dzień nie palił, ale zdarzały się okazje – a lodzik od pięknej, biuściastej Azjatki z pewnością był okazją – kiedy po prostu potrzebował nikotyny. Oparł się o ścianę zaraz obok drzwi i zapalił papierosa, zaciągnął się i wypuścił dym na zimne, nocne powietrze.  
Kiedy znowu wszedł do kafejki, inni już zaczęli jeść. Dean ruszył z powrotem do ich stolika, przechodząc obok cichego, nie budzącego podejrzeń młodego mężczyzny, który siedział przy sąsiednim stole. Zauważył, że gościu na niego patrzy, więc odwzajemnił spojrzenie błyskając uśmiechem.

Ten uśmiech, ten przelotny uśmiech, nad którym Castiel pracował tak ciężko przez ostatnie parę miesięcy, aby go doskonale oddać i co zawsze wychodziło nie tak, teraz znajdował się tuż przed nim. I skierowany był do niego. Castiel poczuł, że policzki pod okularami w czarnych oprawkach mu się zaczerwieniły, a żołądek zaczął mu wywijać w brzuchu. Czuł się, jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować.  
Wziąwszy drżący wdech, odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć był on słabszy, nieco nerwowy i dużo mniej oszałamiający, niż Deana.  
Castiel zerknął w górę, gdy jego kelnerka podeszła, by dolać mu kawy, i podziękował jej po imieniu; w końcu był tu już stałym gościem o tej porze od chyba blisko roku. Pracował nad różnymi projektami, ale zawsze według tego samego grafiku, zawsze był to prawie 12-godzinny dzień pracy w tych podziemiach. Castiel nie miał życia prywatnego, ale zdawał się to lubić, odsuwając się od głośnych ludzi w tłumie i odmawiając chodzenia na duże imprezy.  
Jakie to ironiczne, pomyślał sobie, obserwując aktora, który go właśnie minął, że powinienem się, kurwa, zakochać po uszy w kimś takim, jak Dean Winchester. Oczywiście Castiel odrobił zadanie domowe i przyjrzał się historii Deana, jego życiu, jego romantycznym związkom, przynajmniej tym publicznym. Ale zawsze miał wrażenie, że między nim a tym uśmiechem rozciągała się przepaść. Najbliżej niego stawał, gdy przeglądał nagrania z Deanem dla celów animacji, które oglądał wciąż od nowa.  
Tak było aż do dzisiejszej nocy. Castiel spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, a krzywy półuśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

Dean nie był nawet pewien, czemu się do tego faceta uśmiechnął. Mijał go chyba przez całą wieczność, zupełnie jakby czas zwolnił albo się zatrzymał, nie umiał tego wyjaśnić. To było dziwne.  
Usiadł znowu obok brata i podkradł kilka frytek z talerza Gabe`a, bardzo się starając nie spojrzeć ponownie na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. Wiercił się niespokojnie na małej ławce tylko przez kilka minut, dopóki Sam nie zasnął mu na ramieniu, wyczerpany po długim dniu i po całym tym pijaństwie. Dean westchnął i przywołał kelnerkę, by zapłacić. Z pomocą Gabriela, Baltazara i Asha podniósł nieprzytomnego olbrzyma i pociągnął go wąskim przejściem w stronę wyjścia. Zbyt był zajęty troszczeniem się o swego brata-słabiaka, by zauważyć dziwnego klienta, z zaintrygowaniem obserwującego niewielką grupkę.

Castielowi zrzedła mina, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że obiekt jego obsesji już wychodzi. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy nieśli wielkiego, młodszego mężczyznę; widok był słodki.  
Zerwał się na nogi, zanim go całkiem minęli, i podszedł do drzwi, by je otworzyć.  
Był to zabawny widok, ten ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o wyglądzie kujona trzymał drzwi od kafejki otwarte, stojąc niepewnie z tym samym uśmiechem, co poprzednio. Był szczupły, a znoszone dżinsy, ciemnoniebieska koszula z podwiniętymi rękawami i poluzowany wokół szyi błękitny krawat zdawały się to idealnie podkreślać. Przestąpił z jednej nogi na drugą i przygryzł sobie dolną wargę czekając, aż wyjdą.

\- Chłopie, zapłacisz mi za to – zaklął Dean, kiedy niemal puścił ramię Sama i potknął się o kilka kroków; bezwładne ciało zwisało mu ciężko przez ramiona. Gdy spojrzał w górę, ujrzał, iż frontowe drzwi kafejki były otwarte. Podążył wzrokiem w górę szczupłego ciała ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, dosięgając jego bladej twarzy i przepraszającego uśmiechu. Dean pokiwał głową i wydyszał „Dzięki, koleś”, po czym wyniósł brata na zewnątrz, na tylne siedzenie samochodu Baltazara. Odwrócił się znowu, pokazał pomocnemu nieznajomemu uniesione kciuki i wślizgnął się na tylne siedzenie obok Sama. Kiedy Baltazar wyjeżdżał samochodem z parkingu, Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać: zerknął w tylne lusterko i zauważył na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny wyraz dziwnego rozczarowania.

Wydawało się to trwać całą wieczność, zanim Castiel przestał sobie wyrzucać, że nie miał odwagi powiedzieć Deanowi „cześć”, ale wreszcie zdołał przestać jakiś tydzień później. Musiał dalej pracować nad animacją twarzy i odkrył, że ujrzenie tego wspaniałego uśmiechu na żywo wydatnie ułatwiło oddanie go w wersji cyfrowej.  
Castiel radził sobie teraz tak dobrze z animowaniem lekkich uśmieszków Deana, że nawet Ruby to zauważyła, po czym zasugerowała, aby wyznaczyć go do pracy wyżej w hierarchii.  
Tym oto sposobem tydzień później pracował z głównymi animatorami nad wykańczaniem sceny filmu.  
W ramach niespodzianki dla animatorów i personelu ściągnięto niektórych aktorów, aby obejrzeli scenę, nad którą prace właśnie się skończyły. Castiel dowiedział się o tym dopiero na pięć minut przed planowaną godziną przyjazdu i z całych sił próbował nie hiperwentylować na myśl o tym, że miałby może okazję ponownie zobaczyć Deana osobiście. Sprawdził swój wygląd w łazienkowym lustrze zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej, przyglądając się czarnym spodniom, szarej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami i czerwonemu krawatowi. Włosy miał rozczochrane jak zwykle, ale poskromił je odrobiną wody z kranu, nim wrócił do podenerwowanej grupy w jednej z głównych pracowni. Zesztywniał, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi studia, i, stojąc z tyłu grupki podekscytowanych animatorów, odwrócił się, by ujrzeć grupę sławnych ludzi wchodzącą do środka.

Wszystko to było dla Deana nowością. Nigdy wcześniej nie pracował dla firmy produkującej filmy animowane, i granie scen bez partnera, po prostu stanie tam i mówienie swoich kwestii, uśmiechanie się i marszczenie na komendę było dziwne. Ucieszył się, gdy jego agent mu powiedział, że będzie miał okazję spotkać innych aktorów i grupę animatorów. Może rozmowa z tymi ludźmi i możliwość ujrzenia, co ich magiczne dłonie i komputery zrobiły z jego kiepskiego aktorstwa, dałyby mu pojęcie o rezultacie końcowym. Spotkał dwie pozostałe główne postacie w lobby firmy, Annę, wspaniałą rudą, grającą główną postać żeńską, oraz Adama, szczupłego, ale przystojnego faceta, który grał towarzysza Deana. Wydawali się być mili i rozmawiając z nimi dowiedział się, że już parę razy pracowali nad czymś podobnym. Wobec tego, gdy wreszcie wsiedli do windy i zjechali do podziemi, Dean czuł się już o wiele lepiej.  
Poszli wąskim korytarzem, kiepsko oświetlonym i nieco nieprzyjemnym, aż doszli to niewielkiej, zatłoczonej sali. Znajdowali się tam już Robert Singer, reżyser filmu, oraz jego asystent, a za nimi stała niewielka grupa innych ludzi, wciąż na pół ukryta w mroku.  
\- Hej – powiedział Dean do wszystkich wokół i uśmiechnął się do nieco onieśmielonych ludzi. Odpowiedziało tylko paru ludzi, więc zdecydował się przerwać napiętą atmosferę i wystąpił naprzód, ściskając dłoń pierwszego mężczyzny. - Cześć, jestem Dean – powiedział, dalej witając innych animatorów, czując na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenia wszystkich i zastanawiając się, czy to na pewno był taki dobry pomysł. Sięgnął do dłoni kolejnej osoby i stanął, gdy rozpoznał ciemne, potargane włosy i niewiarygodnie niebieskie oczy. - Pan Uprzejmy – powiedział po chwili, a twarz rozjaśnił mu radosny uśmiech. – Dzięki za pomoc wtedy w nocy, chłopie! Dobrze cię znowu widzieć!

Castiel mógł przysiąc, że reszta ludzi w sali słyszała, jak wali mu serce, ponieważ w tej chwili tylko to słyszał. Pulsowanie w uszach brzmiało jak praca jakiegoś urządzenia albo bezkresny ocean, a on starał się z całych sił nie zemdleć, kiedy Dean go rozpoznał. Rozpoznał jego, Castiela, i chociaż nie nazwał go po imieniu, ponieważ tego by chyba nie wytrzymał, to wystarczyło.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się z wahaniem, w ten sam nieco krzywy sposób, jaki Dean ujrzał dwa tygodnie temu w całodobowej knajpce. Niższy, szczuplejszy mężczyzna drgnął i spojrzał na Deana, nerwowo poprawiając sobie okulary na nosie. Niebieskie oczy, gapiące się na niego bez mrugnięcia, były zbyt intensywne, aby je naprawdę ukrywać za okularami, tak, jak teraz.  
\- Cześć. - Głos miał głęboki, głębszy, niż Dean mógł prawdopodobnie oczekiwać po kimś, kto wyglądał na boleśnie nieśmiałego, i choć mężczyzna miał dobrą postawę, plecy wyprostowane, ale nie spięte, to wciąż wyglądał niepewnie po prostu tam stojąc i obiema dłońmi bawiąc się krawatem. - Jestem… Tak naprawdę mam na imię Castiel.

Słysząc to Dean uniósł brwi. Pozostali po prostu kiwali głowami i bełkotali coś niesłyszalnego, ale ten facet – Castiel – naprawdę się do niego odezwał. Uśmiechnął się słysząc tę wyjąkaną odpowiedź i cofnął się o krok.  
\- Nazywam się Dean Winchester, miło was poznać – powiedział i usłyszał, jak Anna i Adam zachichotali za jego plecami. Odwrócił się, wskazał na swych współpracowników i szybko ich przedstawił. Czuł, jak napięcie w sali opada, i wkrótce wypełniała ją przyciszona, ale ożywiona rozmowa. Reżyser pociągnął Deana na stronę, pokazując mu na jednym z komputerów pewien program, którego Dean nie zrozumiał. Ale udawał, że było inaczej, i potakiwał od czasu do czasu, próbując się uwolnić od Roberta.  
Chciał się wtopić w tłum, porozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy faktycznie „z” nim pracowali, chciał zobaczyć, czego dokonali z jego udziałem w tym projekcie. Wreszcie asystent Roberta klepnął go w ramię i reżyser przeprosił, iż musi iść, po czym zostawił Deana stojącego samotnie na środku sali. Wszyscy inni rozmawiali, pochylając się nad szkicami i notatkami – wszyscy poza Castielem. Dean wyszczerzył się, gdy zauważył mężczyznę stojącego obok swego kolegi i Adama, nie zwracającego na nich naprawdę uwagi, tylko gapiącego się na niego, na Deana. Podszedł do niego i usiadł na brzegu stołu naprzeciwko Castiela.  
\- Więc –zaczął, krzyżując ramiona – Castiel, co dokładnie tutaj robisz?

Castiel zapragnął zatrzymać czas w chwili, w której Dean Winchester naprawdę się do niego odezwał, spojrzał mu w oczy, uśmiechnął się tak zadziornie tylko do niego. Przyznawszy jednak ze smutkiem, iż nie mógł, Castiel postanowił wykorzystać sytuację możliwie najlepiej i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Jestem animatorem twarzy… Prowadzę też synchronizację dialogów dla większości modelów postaci… zwłaszcza dla Jensena, który powstał w oparciu o ciebie. - Castiel zdawał się odprężać tym bardziej, im więcej gadał o animacji; uśmiech miał mniej krzywy, za to szerszy i pełniejszy, obejmujący mu całą twarz, wywołujący zmarszczki przy oczach i ujawniający dołeczki w policzkach. Poprowadził Deana dalej od grupy i dalej korytarzem do swej stacji roboczej z podręcznym zestawem trzech ekranów oraz obecnie wykonywaną pracą – wszystkimi drobnymi szczegółami sceny. - Zatem, mówiąc ogólnie, po prostu przyglądam się twojej mimice i temu, jak wypowiadasz słowa i zdania, po czym przekładam to na język animacji…  
Spojrzał na Deana ze swego obrotowego krzesła, z okularami znowu obsuniętymi na czubek nosa. Dopiero wtedy Castiel sobie uświadomił, że trajkotał o animacji przez dobre 15 minut, wyjaśniając podstawy wszystkiego.

Dean bez wahania poszedł za Castielem. Nie miał początkowo pojęcia, o czym mężczyzna mówił, ale tamten zaczął wyjaśniać podstawy, robiąc to tak dobrze, że nawet Dean to zrozumiał, po czym pokazał mu model jego postaci. Kiedy po chwili Castiel nagle przestał mówić, Dean spojrzał znad ekranu na jego twarz, która zdawała się być nieco zakłopotana.  
\- Więc to robisz cały dzień? Obserwujesz mnie i uczysz się tego, jak się ruszam? – Dean westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Chłopie, to jest kiepskie… jak po tym możesz w ogóle funkcjonować? Ja bym się do tej pory już na śmierć zanudził.

Castiel zarumienił się jąkając i mówiąc głośniej, niż wymagała tego mała odległość między nimi.  
\- Znudzić się patrzeniem na ciebie cały dzień?... Ale ty… wyglądasz wspaniale!  
Oczy ukryte za okularami otwarły mu się szerzej, a z ust wydostało się cichutkie „o Boże”, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział, głośno, w twarz mężczyźnie, który prawdopodobnie mógłby zrujnować jego karierę jednym telefonem. Castiel sztywno odwrócił się z powrotem do monitorów i zacisnął szczękę, usiłując przełknąć potężną gulę w gardle.   
Kurwakurwakurwakurwa… umysł pędził mu z prędkością miliona mil na godzinę. Czemuś ty to powiedział?! Co jest z tobą nie tak?! Castiel, kurwa, jesteś idiotą… Rumieniec na bladych policzkach mężczyzny był widoczny nawet w przygaszonym świetle w pokoju, oświetlał go blask monitorów.

Przez pierwsze kilka sekund Dean był kompletnie zaskoczony i patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę nie umiejąc wykrztusić ani słowa. Dobra, wiedział, że nie był brzydki – kilka tytułów „Najseksowniejszego Żyjącego Mężczyzny” od magazynów dla nastolatek powiedziało mu przynajmniej tyle – ale właśnie pierwszy raz otrzymał podobny komplement od kogoś, kogo ledwie znał, a do tego innego mężczyzny. Castiel odwrócił się do niego plecami, gapiąc się na swoje monitory, najwyraźniej unikając jego wzroku. Więc Dean odchrząknął i odepchnął się od stołu, po czym stanął tuż obok Castiela i zmusił go, by na niego spojrzał.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział uśmiechając się trochę niepewnie. – Nie słyszy się tego każdego dnia, wiesz?

Castiel uśmiechnął się do Deana z wahaniem, chcąc się skryć w mysią dziurę lub być gdziekolwiek indziej, niż teraz był, bo miał pewność, że albo zaraz zostanie uderzony, albo wylany. Nie był pewien, co w tym momencie byłoby gorsze.   
\- Przepraszam… To… to naprawdę musi być dziwne, usłyszeć coś takiego od obcego faceta – przygryzł dolną wargę; robił to podświadomie za każdym razem, gdy się zdenerwował. – Po prostu… już od miesięcy pracuję z twoimi nagraniami… - ponownie spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, światło monitorów odbijało się w jaskrawoniebieskich oczach Castiela, podświetlało jego gładką skórę i nieznaczny zarost. – Poruszasz się z wielką gracją. Nawet, gdy musisz zagrać złość, wciąż jest w tobie ten wdzięk, jakiego wcześniej nie widziałem…  
Dean uniósł brwi i skrzyżował sobie ręce na piersi.  
\- Gracja, co? Cóż, widziałeś mnie chwiejącego się na nogach w tej kafejce, zgaduję, że tamtej nocy nie byłem aż taki pełen wdzięku?  
Zachichotał, chcąc pokazać Castielowi – który wciąż był spięty i zakłopotany – że nie był na niego zły. Już prędzej był… zafascynowany… Ten gościu był jednym z najdziwniejszych ludzi, jakich w życiu spotkał, a mimo to nie czuł do niego złości czy niechęci.

Castiel zarumienił się i uśmiechnął, wzdychając lekko z ulgą – a jednak Dean nie uznał go za kompletne dziwadło.  
\- Każdy się upija, panie Winchester…  
Castiel był prawdopodobnie w wieku Deana, ale zważywszy na ich pozycje formalność nie wydawała się niczym dziwnym. Przeczesał sobie dłonią włosy i obrócił krzesłem, by spojrzeć na Deana.  
\- Więc… co sprawiło, że postanowiłeś spróbować sił w dubbingu? To twoja pierwsza taka rola, prawda?  
Castiel próbował podtrzymywać rozmowę, ale naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o czym rozmawiać, więc wrócił do tematu, który mu najbardziej leżał. Skrzyżował zatem nogi pod krzesłem i położył sobie dłonie na kolanach, aby spróbować przestać wiercić się jak nerwowa licealistka. Chociaż dokładnie tak czuł się w obecności tego wspaniałego, opalonego aktora – jak potężnie zauroczona licealistka. Było to upokarzające, ale kiedy Castiel zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak mocno go trafiło, było już za późno, aby to zatrzymać, więc stwierdził „walić to i cała naprzód”, po czym zanurkował we wszystko, co miało związek z Deanem Winchesterem.

\- Proszę, mów do mnie Dean – powiedział mężczyzna kręcąc głową. – Kiedy ludzie zwracają się do mnie „Panie Winchester”, czuję się jak czterdziestolatek… - Dean oparł się o ścianę za sobą i spojrzał na Castiela, w skupieniu marszcząc brwi. - Hm, dobre pytanie… Sądzę, że to był pomysł mojej narzeczonej.  
Naprawdę tak było. Ale Dean nie wspomniał, że Lisa powiedziała mu o tym po szczególnie ostrym rżnięciu i że jej słowa brzmiały dokładnie „Rany, z pewnością mógłbyś dubbingować gwiazdę porno!” Oczywiście w tamtej chwili spocony i nagi Dean ją wyśmiał i nazwał wariatką, po czym zrobili to ponownie. Ale pomysł jakoś nigdy nie odszedł, wobec czego Dean pogadał ze swoim agentem i w mniej niż miesiąc otrzymał rolę w tym animowanym projekcie – o scenariuszu jeszcze niewiele wiedział, ale wydawało się to być czymś dużym.  
\- A ty? Czy zawsze chciałeś być animatorem?

Castielowi na chwilę zrzedła mina na wzmiankę o narzeczonej… To było coś nowego. Nie słyszał jeszcze o tym, by Dean oświadczył się swojej dziewczynie. Ta wiadomość uczyniła fakt, że Castiel z taką fascynacją patrzył, jak te idealne usta się poruszają, jeszcze bardziej niezręcznym. Było nawet gorzej, bo więcej niż raz fantazjował o robieniu różnych rzeczy z wyrzeźbionym ciałem Deana.  
Otrząsnął się mentalnie i skupił na tym, co mówił stojący przed nim mężczyzna; uśmiechnął się zdając sobie sprawę, że to było o nim.  
\- Tak naprawdę… chciałem być weterynarzem. Było tak, dopóki nie dotarło do mnie, że nie zawsze da się zwierzę uratować, że zostając lekarzem nie nabiera się jakichś magicznych, leczących szczeniaki mocy – Castiel zaśmiał się; był to słodki, brzękliwy dźwięk, a jednocześnie nadal męski, pierwszy jego śmiech, jaki Dean usłyszał. Kiedy uśmiechał się tak szeroko, przy oczach pojawiały mu się kurze łapki. – Wtedy odkryłem, że mam zręczne ręce… Przeszedłem od malarstwa do garncarstwa, potem do grania na fortepianie i wreszcie skończyłem jako rysownik. Kiedy byłem w szkole średniej, przyjaciel zapoznał mnie z ruchomymi obrazkami, i od tamtego czasu zafiksowałem się na animacji – wzruszył ramionami i ponownie poprawił sobie okulary na nosie.

\- Wow, to długą drogę przeszedłeś – podsumował Dean z aprobatą kiwając głową. – Ja po prostu nie wiedziałem, co zrobić ze swoim życiem, więc posłuchałem ludzi, którzy radzili mi spróbować aktorstwa i – jak jakiś szczęściarz – oto jestem! - Rozejrzał się wokół, kiedy nagle ciszę zakłóciły głosy i śmiech dobiegające z innego pomieszczenia. - Powinienem… powinienem prawdopodobnie iść spotkać się z twoimi kolegami – powiedział Dean, odsuwając się od ściany i podchodząc do drzwi. – No chodź, musisz poznać Annę i Adama!  
To powiedziawszy wyszedł z małego pokoju i wrócił do głównego biura animatorów.

Castiel wstał powoli, nie będąc zbyt pewnym, czy chciałby wrócić do większej grupy ludzi; czuł się lepiej samotnie lub w niewielkim towarzystwie. Mimo to poszedł za Deanem patrząc na sposób, w jaki aktor kroczył korytarzem na nieco krzywych nogach. Castiel robił sobie w pamięci notatki na temat tego, jak się ruszał, jak biodra Deana kręciły się, gdy chodził, i zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi, gapiąc się na jego chód.

Reszta wieczoru – Dean musiał to przyznać – nie była nawet w połowie tak interesująca, jak rozmowa z Castielem. Tkwił właśnie w środku nudnej pogawędki o zyskach ze sprzedaży i strategiach marketingowych, gdy zadzwonił mu telefon. Była to Lisa. Pogawędził z nią krótko i obiecał wkrótce wrócić do domu. Kiedy się rozłączył, oznajmił małej grupce, z którą rozmawiał, że musi iść, i uścisnąwszy wszystkim ręce, odwrócił się, by odejść. Przeczesując wzrokiem otoczenie usiłował namierzyć Castiela, ale nigdzie go nie widział. Przygryzając wargę dumał przez chwilę nad tym, czyby go nie poszukać – a potem po prostu wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał męczyć drugiego mężczyzny, którego najwyraźniej przyjęcie niezbyt interesowało. Wyszedł z piwnicy i odebrał z szatni swoją skórzaną kurtkę i ciemnoniebieski szalik, po czym założył je. Na zewnątrz wciąż było potwornie zimno.

Castiel patrzył, jak Dean odchodzi, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Wreszcie ktoś wyrwał go z odurzenia, lekko potrząsając jego ramieniem.  
\- Cas! Rany, chłopie, gdzie ty masz głowę?  
\- Przepraszam… - uśmiechnął się niepewnie i spróbował zwrócić uwagę na to, o czym gawędziła grupka, ale oczami cały czas wędrował do drzwi, mając nadzieję, że Dean wróci, a w jego umyśle wciąż tkwiło wspomnienie tego uśmiechu, tak bardzo skupionego na nim dziś wieczór. Do północy stało się jasne, że Dean nie wraca, a impreza się kończyła, więc Castiel wrócił do pracy w swej niewielkiej dziupli.

Dean spędził resztę tygodnia na wywiadach i pozując do zdjęć promocyjnych do nadchodzącego filmu. W trakcie wywiadu radiowego zadano mu pytanie o synchronizację mowy, czyli coś, co robił ostatnio.  
\- Cóż, tak naprawdę to nie wiedziałem zbyt wiele o tej pracy – przyznał Dean i uśmiechnął się do przeprowadzającego wywiad. – Jak wygląda cały proces, jak kwestie, które nagrywam w studiu, zaczynają współbrzmieć z animowaną postacią. Ale w zeszłym tygodniu spotkałem kilku ludzi z grupy animatorów i ci ludzie, jak na razie, wykonali naprawdę niesamowitą robotę. Nawet jakimś cudem sprawili, że zrozumiałem, na czym dokładnie polega ich praca, więc – ja tylko wypowiadam kwestie, ale to ci ludzie wyczyniają prawdziwe cuda!

Castiel miał wrażenie, jakby jego życie zmieniło się w dziwny rollercoaster. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał okazję spotkać Deana Winchestera, a ujrzał go już dwukrotnie w tym okresie czasu. Czy będzie trzeci raz? Castiel miał taką nadzieję, tęskniąc skrycie za ponowną rozmową z mężczyzną.  
Dean był bystrzejszy i milszy, niż to głosiły tabloidy, ale tego się Castiel spodziewał. Nie spodziewał się natomiast tego, że Dean miał poczucie humoru, czy tego, że słuchał wszystkiego, jak to Castiel miał wrażenie, z gwałtowną uwagą. Castiel spędził tydzień po przyjęciu wykańczając więcej animacji i film powoli, ale pewnie nabierał kształtów. Była to wersja ODYSEI w 3D, w której wspaniały głos Deana Winchestera dawał życie Odyseuszowi.  
Castiel westchnął i odgarnął sobie włosy z twarzy, po czym zdjął okulary i ucisnął sobie nasadę nosa. Znowu za długo siedział przy komputerze. Zanim Ruby mogła w ogóle rzucić mu swoje zwyczajowe spojrzenie przypominające o przerwie, Castiel wyszedł na zimowy chłód otulony swoim płaszczem i niebieskim szalem, który podkreślał jego oczy. Trochę jedzenia w Jack`s Diner wydawało się być w chwili obecnej fantastycznym pomysłem.

Była piątkowa noc i dziewczyna Sama, Jessica, zaprosiła narzeczoną Deana, by ta dołączyła do jej przyjaciółek na babski wieczór. Wobec tego Dean i Sam postanowili również wypić po parę drinków. Od czasu potwornego kaca sprzed paru tygodni Sam czuł dość silną niechęć do dużych ilości alkoholu, więc wkrótce wyszli z baru i Sam taksówką wrócił do domu. Dean stanął na zewnątrz baru, jeszcze niezbyt pewien, co robić czy dokąd iść, kiedy zaburczało mu w brzuchu.   
\- A zatem kolacja – wyszczerzył się do siebie i wezwał taksówkę. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale miał ochotę na taniego fast fooda i może… tak, może też spotkałby tam tego animatora o dziwnym imieniu. Kiedy podjechała taksówka, zaczął padać śnieg, więc wysiadłszy z samochodu popędził do drzwi i wtoczył się do środka. Klientów nie było zbyt wielu, ale Dean nie potrzebował dużo czasu, aby zauważyć osobę, której szukał. Rzucił uśmiech drugiemu mężczyźnie, który siedział w narożniku i patrzył na niego z mieszaniną szoku i zaskoczenia w oczach, po czym pochylił się nad ladą, by zamówić burgera z frytkami. Potem otrząsnął się ze śniegu i podszedł do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, jednocześnie zrzucając płaszcz.  
\- Hej – przywitał się, przeczesując dłonią wilgotne włosy i uśmiechając się trochę niepewnie. – Czy jesteś… um, czy to miejsce jest już zajęte?

Castiel musiał odłożyć swego burgera z indykiem, bo tak bardzo drżały mu ręce, gdy Dean podszedł, nie, przedefilował do niego. Nie umiał znaleźć innego słowa, by opisać ten chód. Dean, kurwa, defilował, jego miejsce było na wybiegu, wśród ciuchów od najlepszych projektantów i z ciemnym, ciężkim makijażem i… Castiel odchrząknął, gdy Dean się odezwał, mając nadzieję, że rumieniec na jego twarzy nie był zbyt wyraźny.  
\- Tak… to znaczy, jest wolne, możesz siadać swobodnie.  
Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a wnętrzności zwijały mu się w supeł. Dean Winchester znowu tu był. Zdawało się, że zamierzał pojawiać się w życiu Castiela w absolutnie przypadkowych chwilach, i Castiel stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie zdławić podekscytowania, jakie w sobie czuł.  
\- Pada śnieg?  
Głupek. GŁUPEK, pomyślał sobie, ale słów nie dało się już cofnąć, więc po prostu ruszył naprzód. Mokre włosy Deana i szybko topniejące płatki na jego kurtce były dowodem opadów, ale Castiel nie wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Może tym razem Dean poprowadziłby rozmowę, a on mógłby się rozkoszować słuchaniem tego wspaniałego akcentu na żywo.

Dean położył kurtkę na ławce i usiadł naprzeciwko drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Yhym, tak, myślę, że właśnie zaczęło – odpowiedział ściągając szal i skórzane rękawiczki. – Słuchaj, to trochę żenujące, ale… niezbyt pamiętam, jak ci na imię. To trochę jakby mój słaby punkt, czasami nawet zapominam, jak nazywa się mój agent!  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że paplał bez sensu, i ucichł ponownie, po czym wzruszył z zakłopotaniem ramionami i złożył ręce na stole.

Castiel zaśmiał się i uśmiechnął, po czym przechylił głowę na bok.  
\- Rozumiem… Jestem Castiel… a ty to Dean Winchester, prawda? – odezwał się nieco żartobliwie.  
Zażartował próbując rozjaśnić nastrój, bo widział, że Dean czuł się niezręcznie zapomniawszy jego imienia. Wewnętrznie czuł się nieco zraniony, ale szczerze mówiąc powinien być szczęśliwy, iż Dean w ogóle chciał siedzieć obok niego, skoro ich ostatnie spotkanie zakończyło się tak nieciekawie. Złapał frytkę i zaczął ją pogryzać, patrząc jednocześnie przez okno; odsunął rolety na bok, aby móc patrzeć na wirujące płatki śniegu. Tańczyły wokół siebie nawzajem, lekkie podmuchy wiatru sprawiały, że poruszały się w świetle padającym z neonów i z księżyca. Castiel zatracił się trochę patrząc na nie; zawsze tak było, gdy natura podsuwała mu do obserwacji coś nadzwyczajnego.

\- Castiel – powiedział Dean, szczerząc się po słowach drugiego mężczyzny. – I tak, jestem Dean… czuję się zaszczycony faktem, że pamiętałeś.  
Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale gdy otwarł usta, Castiel odwrócił się, jedząc w milczeniu i wyglądając na zewnątrz. Ni z tego, ni z owego Dean poczuł się bardzo niezręcznie. Nagle nie był już pewien, czy dołączenie do Castiela na kolacji było takim dobrym pomysłem. Ale po ich ostatnim spotkaniu odniósł wrażenie, że dobrze się dogadywali, i musiał przyznać, że czuł się nieco rozczarowany…  
\- Um, mogę… no wiesz, jeśli wolisz jeść sam, to mogę po prostu…

Castiel niemal potknął się o siebie, tak bardzo chciał zapewnić Deana o tym, że jest mile widziany.  
\- Nie… Nie, to naprawdę dobrze!... Przepraszam, po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do jedzenia w towarzystwie. Pracuję w dziwnych godzinach, o tym wiesz, ale… Przepraszam. Hm… Tak naprawdę to inni animatorzy raczej ze mną nie rozmawiają. Jestem tu nowy. Więc przeważnie jadam sam… Bardzo bym chciał, abyś został.  
Uśmiechnął się swoim „przepraszam, że jestem taki żałosny” uśmiechem i przygryzł sobie usta.

\- Okej. Ale musisz mi powiedzieć, jeśli… kiedy zacznę cię wkurzać, dobra? – powiedział Dean i podniósł ręce. – Mam w zwyczaju gadać więcej, niż powinienem, a jedyni ludzie, którzy naprawdę dobrze to znoszą, to mój brat i przyjaciele. Więc albo mi przyłóż, albo chluśnij mi drinkiem w twarz, to powinno wystarczyć!  
Castiel naprawdę się po tym roześmiał i Dean poczuł się o wiele lepiej, niż przed minutą.  
\- Więc powiedz mi – wymamrotał kilka minut później, gdy jego zamówienie wreszcie się pojawiło – czy twoi koledzy naprawdę są tacy okrutni? Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś nowy, ale przecież to nie twoja wina, co?

Castiel uśmiechnął się miękko i lekko pokręcił głową, patrząc w swój talerz.  
\- W tej branży to dość normalne… Dużo się przeprowadzamy, więc trudno się do kogoś naprawdę zbliżyć… - wzruszył ramionami i łyknął swego drinka, po czym odezwał się ponownie i zaśmiał, jakby bycie ignorowanym przez innych nie było niczym wielkim. – No i jestem trochę nieśmiały.

Dean parsknął i pochylił się nieco do przodu, aby spojrzeć Castielowi prosto w oczy.   
\- Nieważne, czy jesteś nieśmiały, czy nie – uważam, że okropnie jest zostawiać ludzi na uboczu! Co oni mają przeciwko spędzaniu razem lunchu czy… no dobra, przerwy na kolację? To smutne, że nawet się nie starają cię włączyć…  
Przygryzł wargę i energicznie pokiwał głową. Ludzie go czasami naprawdę wkurzali. Odchylił się znowu, przez chwilę wyglądał przez okno, po czym odwrócił się, by kolejny raz spojrzeć na Castiela.  
\- Wiesz co? – pogrzebał w kieszeni kurtki i wyjął swoją komórkę. – Jeśli jeszcze raz pozwolą ci samotnie jeść kolację, zadzwoń do mnie, a ja wpadnę, jeśli będę mógł!

Castiel poróżowiał gwałtownie.  
\- P-poważnie? – zająknął się. Dean Winchester zamierzał mu dać swój numer telefonu. Osobisty numer. Jemu, Castielowi, kujonowi z największym zadurzeniem na świecie. Oczywiście, o tym Dean nie wiedział, a przynajmniej nie o tym, jak wielkie to było zadurzenie. – To… bardzo bym chciał – Castiel uśmiechnął się wyjmując własny telefon i utworzył nowy kontakt, ostrożnie zakrywając wyświetlacz, który jako tło miał ustawiony plakat z jednego filmu z Deanem.

Dean wyszczerzył się i potaknął.  
\- Pewnie, czemu nie. Przecież nie zamierzasz go podać prasie, co?  
Mrugnął do niego, po czym cicho przeczytał mu cyfry – w ciągu ostatnich paru lat zmieniał numer tak często, że niemożliwe było, aby mógł go naprawdę zapamiętać. Kiedy Castiel już zapisał jego dane, Dean wsunął sobie telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i dalej jadł. Burger był już na pół zimny, ale on i tak cieszył się każdym kęsem.  
\- Zatem, pomijając durnych kolegów, jak idzie praca? Mam nadzieję, że nie przysparzam ci zbyt wielu kłopotów.

Castiel skończył już jeść, więc gdy tylko bezpiecznie wsunął telefon, niczym największy skarb świata, z powrotem do kieszeni, zamówił u kelnerki kawę.  
\- Tak naprawdę, skoro już tu jesteś, chciałbym zapytać, czy mógłbyś wpaść do studia, aby ponownie nagrać kilka kwestii? Nie uchwycili wszystkich wyrazów twarzy, jakich, jak myślę, potrzebuję dla postaci… oczywiście, kiedy następnym razem będziesz miał wolną chwilę.  
Była to wymówka, by móc ujrzeć Deana ponownie, i Castiel o tym wiedział, ale wykłócał się ze sobą, że była to przynajmniej trochę prawda. Im więcej czasu spędzał z Deanem, tym więcej drobiazgów zauważał. Na przykład to, jak marszczyły mu się kąciki oczu, gdy się uśmiechał, albo jak marszczył brwi, kiedy odczytywał mu swój numer telefonu. Drobiazgi, które Castiel uznawał za odurzające.

Dean ściągnął usta, rozmyślając przez chwilę. Potem odepchnął od siebie tacę z lodowatymi resztkami jedzenia i uśmiechnął się do Castiela.  
\- Teraz mam wolną chwilę – powiedział, nie do końca pewien, czy się drażnił, czy naprawdę miał na myśli to, co mówił. W końcu Castiel powiedział, że pracuje do bardzo późna i teraz był po prostu na przerwie…

Castiel zaczerwienił się i zamknął usta, by nie gapić się na Deana z powodu jego gotowości do ponownego nagrywania.  
\- Um… pewnie! Będziemy się musieli upewnić, że studia dźwiękowe są wolne, ale wiem, jak obchodzić się ze sprzętem, co jest dobre, bo o tej porze normalni dźwiękowcy już nie pracują. - Dotarła jego kawa i Castiel wziął łyczek, krzywiąc się, po czym odłożył ją na stół i przyłożył dłoń do ust. - Gorąca.

\- Świetnie – powiedział Dean i skrzyżował ramiona za głową, patrząc, jak Castiel próbuje zamówionej kawy i krzywi się z bólu. – Auć… ostrożnie, tygrysie!  
Również rozważał zamówienie czegoś do picia, czując się trochę dziwnie tylko obserwując drugiego mężczyznę z kawą. Postanowił jednak ograniczyć się do rozmowy.  
\- Więc jesteś chłopcem od wszystkiego? Czy jest coś, czego nie umiesz zrobić?

Castiel chciał odpowiedzieć „nie pragnąć niesamowicie atrakcyjnych, zaręczonych aktorów-heteryków”, ale ograniczył się do uśmiechu.  
\- Tak, prawdę mówiąc… Nie radzę sobie za dobrze z wyobrażaniem sobie różnych rzeczy. Potrafię powołać do życia czyjeś pomysły, ale sam nie jestem zbyt kreatywny. -  
Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, czego z nieśmiałości nie robił zbyt często. – Myślę, że mam bzika na punkcie techniki.

Dean też tylko wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na siebie.  
\- Zgadnij, czemu zostałem aktorem? Nigdy nie byłem najbystrzejszym czy najbardziej utalentowanym gościem, prawdę mówiąc nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić z życiem i to całe aktorstwo było moją ostatnią szansą, by nie stać się bezrobotnym i bezdomnym ciężarem dla społeczeństwa. - Zauważył, że Castiel skończył swoją kawę, więc zawołał kelnerkę i obaj zapłacili. - No dobra, to idziemy?

Castiel zaskoczony uniósł brwi, zadziwiony tym, że Dean tak nisko się oceniał – większość aktorów, o których słyszał, uważała się za bogów.  
\- Cóż, to była naprawdę dobra decyzja… - Castiel wstał i wyprostował swą pasiastą, białą koszulę; opalowe paski były zauważalne tylko wtedy, gdy ruszał się, zakładając płaszcz. - Dobra…  
Wrócili spacerem do studia, oddalonego o trzy bloki, rozmawiając leniwie; w większości to Castiel pytał, jak to było pracować ze sławnymi ludźmi i jak wyglądała gala oscarowa.

Dean westchnął, gdy Castiel zapytał go o Oscary.  
\- Nienawidzę publicznego przyznawania nagród – przyznał się. – Wszystkie te kobiety noszą kurewskie najdroższe suknie i biżuterię i chodzi tylko o to, by się pokazać; nikogo nie obchodzą faktyczne zdolności aktorskie, niektóre gatunki nigdy nie otrzymują nawet nominacji…  
Kiedy doszli do studia, Dean podążył za Castielem do piwnicy, czując się nieco dziwnie. Teraz, gdy już tu byli, Dean nie miał takiej pewności, że był to dobry pomysł. Nie znał nawet mężczyzny, który go tu sprowadził, a z tego, co mu opowiedział, nie był zbyt popularny czy bardzo lubiany. A mimo to poszedł. Ponieważ – nazwijmy to intuicją – Dean lubił tego faceta i nie miał powodu go nie lubić.

Do tego czasu Castiel zdążył się już nastawić przychylniej do Deana i śmiał się i uśmiechał swobodnie. Uśmiech zdawał się rozjaśniać mu poważną twarz, odsłaniając dołeczki w policzkach i zmarszczki w kącikach oczu.  
Wprowadził Deana do kabiny dźwiękowej z kamerami filmującymi go pod trzema różnymi kątami i mikrofonem wiszącym z sufitu, aby ten mógł przeczytać swoje kwestie.  
Castiel wyszedł po scenariusz dla Deana, podwijając rękawy koszuli i wyciągając ją ze spodni, bo tak mu było wygodniej.  
\- Okej – powiedział, gdy wrócił i wręczył Deanowi scenariusz. – Tak, jak gdy robiłeś to ostatnio, będę w kabinie nagrywając i filmując, więc po prostu daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, dobra?

\- Uhm… - Dean odchrząknął, przestępując niepewnie z nogi na nogę – byłoby świetnie, gdybyś mi powiedział, czym powinienem się zająć… chodzi mi o to, że nagrywam to ponownie, bo potrzebujesz konkretnie czegoś, czego nie zrobiłem ostatnio, a może zrobiłem to źle? – wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu tym razem chcę to zrobić dobrze.

Castiel już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się i oblizał usta, marszcząc się jednocześnie.  
\- Cóż, tylko te podkreślone ustępy. Chcę, byś je naprawdę odegrał, nawet trochę przesadnie. Im więcej zobaczę, tym lepiej przełożę to na 3D – uśmiechnął się i zakołysał na piętach, nerwowo wsuwając sobie dłonie do tylnych kieszeni. – Bardzo mi się podoba twoja subtelna mimika we wszystkim innym… Ale do tego potrzebuję czegoś naprawdę mocnego – uśmiechnął się ponownie i przeczesał sobie dłonią włosy. – Czy to ma sens?

Przez chwilę Dean czuł się zbity z tropu sposobem, w jaki mówił Castiel. Wydawał się być zafascynowany, niemal… niemal oczarowany, gdy mówił o jego aktorstwie i Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy czuł się mile połechtany czy onieśmielony. Postanowił się uśmiechnąć i skinął głową.  
\- Tak myślę – powiedział i uniósł kciuki w stronę Castiela, który zniknął za drzwiami i pojawił się ponownie po drugiej stronie szyby.  
Dean dawał z siebie wszystko przez następne 40 minut, powtarzając ujęcie po ujęciu i starając się możliwie najlepiej wypełniać polecenia Castiela. Wreszcie drugi mężczyzna zasygnalizował mu, że już ma to, o co mu chodziło. Dean wyszedł do mniejszego pomieszczenia.  
\- Teraz naprawdę przydałoby się coś do picia – stwierdził nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

Castiel uniósł kciuki w stronę Deana, gdy wychodził z kabiny z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Świetnie, to będzie wspaniałe… Um, cóż, chciałbyś pójść do baru? Ja stawiam?  
Castiel wstał i powyłączał sprzęt oraz światło głównym przełącznikiem przy drzwiach, otworzywszy je uprzednio na korytarz, by wpuścić nieco światła. Prowadził ich obu do wyjścia, spoglądając na Deana przez ramię.

Dean uniósł brew. Tak naprawdę prosił jedynie o szklankę wody czy czegoś innego, czym mógłby zwilżyć gardło – ale propozycja drinka z Castielem brzmiała całkiem dobrze, więc tylko potaknął i poszedł za drugim mężczyzną. Wkładał właśnie swoją grubą skórzaną kurtkę, kiedy podniósł wzrok i ujrzał, że Castiel patrzy na niego przez ramię. Wyszczerzył się i mrugnął do niego, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić, i Castiel prędko się odwrócił. Nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa więcej, dopóki nie wyszli znowu na zewnątrz.  
\- Myślisz o konkretnym miejscu? – zapytał Dean i zatrzymał się, by zapalić papierosa. Wyciągnął paczkę chcąc poczęstować również Castiela.

Castiel pokręcił głową i poszedł w stronę swojego samochodu, niebieskiej Hondy w niemal tym samym kolorze, co jego oczy. Odwrócił się i odezwał do Deana, będąc na tyle daleko, że dym mu nie przeszkadzał.  
\- Jakąś milę stąd jest całkiem niezły bar… wciąż pada śnieg, więc pomyślałem, że nas tam zawiozę.  
Nawet nie pomyślał o wodzie, chociaż później będzie prawdopodobnie rozważał to zdanie ponownie i bił się w czoło, że był taki głupi i nie zrozumiał, o co Deanowi naprawdę chodziło.

\- Brzmi świetnie – powiedział Dean kolejny raz zaciągając się papierosem. – Daj mi tylko chwilę.  
Skończył palić i pochylił się, by wcisnąć niedopałek w śnieg pod stopami. Potem poszedł do kosza i wrzucił go do środka. Kiedy wrócił do Castiela czekającego przy swoim samochodzie, zauważył na jego twarzy wyraz zaskoczenia i tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nienawidzę, gdy ludzie rozwalają wokół śmieci mając kosz w pobliżu – powiedział i przeszedł na stronę pasażera, otwierając drzwi i wślizgując się do nieco cieplejszego wnętrza auta.

Castiel opierał się o swój samochód i starał nie gapić za bardzo na dłonie i usta Deana, gdy ten palił. Musiał się przyznać, że Dean zaskakiwał go ze wszystkich stron. Castiel wiedział, że był wspaniały i przystojny i jeszcze wiele przymiotników. Ale teraz wiedział, że Dean był również dobrym starszym bratem, nienawidził sztuczności w publicznym przyznawaniu nagród i dbał o to, by wyrzucać po sobie śmieci. Castiel odpalił samochód i wyjechał ostrożnie; potrzebowali tylko 10 minut, by dojechać do baru, zaparkować i wejść do środka. Barman powiedział im, że zaraz zamykają, bo już dochodziła 2 rano.  
\- Cholera… nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tak długo cię zatrzymałem…

Dean przygryzł usta i zaklął.  
\- W porządku – powiedział, uśmiechając się słabo do Castiela. – Dobrze się bawiłem. W końcu nie zaciągnąłeś mnie do studia wbrew mojej woli.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co robić, po czym podszedł do barmana i pogadał z nim nalegająco. Minutę później on i Castiel opuścili bar z butelką whisky; Dean uśmiechał się szeroko.  
\- A zatem mamy popijawę – teraz potrzebujemy tylko suchego miejsca i dwóch szklanek. Choć picie z gwinta też by mi nie przeszkadzało!

Rozpromieniony i zaczerwieniony Castiel otwarł samochód.  
\- Mieszkam niezbyt daleko stąd… O ile nie przeszkadza ci trochę bałaganu…  
Wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił go, odgarniając sobie włosy z twarzy. Topniejące płatki śniegu sprawiły, że jego zazwyczaj wariacko sterczące włosy opadły mu na czoło w splątanych lokach. Gdy samochód się nagrzewał, Castiel zdjął okulary i przetarł je skrajem koszuli. Bez okularów oczy Castiela były jeszcze żywsze, a grube rzęsy i ciemne sińce pod oczami stały się wyraźne.

\- Niesamowicie! – wykrzyknął Dean i poszedł za Castielem do samochodu. Przyglądał się przez chwile, gdy drugi mężczyzna czyścił sobie okulary, i nie myśląc wyciągnął dłoń, by nie pozwolić mu ich założyć. - Rozważałeś kiedyś bycie modelem? – zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok zszokowanej miny Castiela. – Chłopie, masz niewiarygodne oczy! Mógłbyś dzięki nim sprzedać wszystko! Naprawdę powinieneś nosić soczewki!

Rumieniec na bladych policzkach Castiela był wyraźnie widoczny nawet w mdłym świetle tablicy rozdzielczej.  
\- Ja… um… nie jestem naprawdę aż tak towarzyski… - Castiel spojrzał Deanowi przelotnie w oczy, potem spuścił wzrok niżej do miejsca, gdzie Dean trzymał go za rękę, uniemożliwiając mu założenie okularów. – Rzeczywiście, mam soczewki, tylko ciężko się je zakłada… ale… hm… jednak, Dean, potrzebuję tych, aby teraz prowadzić – uśmiechnął się filuternie, ponownie patrząc Deanowi w oczy.

Dean odsunął dłoń i uniósł ją w przepraszającym geście.  
\- Nie sugeruję, że powinieneś rzucić swoją robotę dla modelingu, ja tu jedynie stwierdzam fakt – uśmiechnął się, usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i zapiął pasy. – I nie jest też tak, że w okularach wyglądasz zbyt odrażająco – dodał żartobliwie.  
Rumieniec Castiela jeszcze przybrał na sile i, gdy jakimś sposobem Deanowi to nie przeszkadzało, musiał się szczerzyć, kiedy drugi mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok i wyjrzał przez okno.  
Castiel nie kłamał mówiąc, że mieszkał niedaleko. Zajęło im 10 minut, zanim dojechali do sąsiedztwa, i gdy tylko zaparkowali, wyszli z auta i poszli do bloku, w którym mieszkał Castiel.

Castiel poprowadził w górę, do swego mieszkania na 7 piętrze. Gdy tylko otwarł drzwi, zrzucił schludnie buty przy drzwiach i odwiesił mokry płaszcz na wieszak za drzwiami.   
\- Ty też odwieś swoją kurtkę, wyschnie tu przy nawiewie.  
Castiel zamknął za nimi drzwi i zaczął włączać światło, idąc dalej w głąb mieszkania. Było to mieszkanie narożne, z wysokimi sufitami i oknami pokrywającymi dwie kremowego koloru ściany. Meble miały odcienie ciemnego brązu i granatu, równoważone biało-niebieskimi dywanikami i szarymi zasłonami. Castiel poszedł do kuchni i wrócił z dwiema szklankami wypełnionymi kamieniami do whisky w kształcie kostek, które mroziło się celem schłodzenia whisky bez rozcieńczania jej wodą.   
\- Proszę bardzo, Dean.

\- Jaka obsługa – skomentował Dean, kiedy Castiel przyniósł szklanki, po czym wziął swoją. Otwarł butelkę, gdy Castiel poszedł do kuchni, i teraz nalewał trochę do każdej. Wciąż stojąc w małym salonie uniósł obie szklanki, wręczając jedną Castielowi i trącając się nimi.  
\- Za udaną noc – powiedział radośnie, opróżniając swoją jednym łykiem. Alkohol ukoił jego zdarte gardło, więc natychmiast nalał sobie następną, i potem jeszcze jedną. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by się nieco wstawić, i usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na puchatym dywanie. – Więc, mieszkasz tu sam? – zapytał trochę już bełkotliwie.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, kiedyś miałem współlokatora, Jimmy`ego… Ale wyprowadził się, gdy na nowo zszedł się z żoną… Ekstra sypialnia jest teraz moim biurem – zdziwił się widząc, że Deana tak szybko trafiło; przypuszczał, że będzie miał wyższą tolerancję na alkohol. Oczywiście, Castiel nadal sączył pierwszą szklankę. – A przy okazji, dzięki… Po dzisiejszej pracy powinienem być w stanie uczynić postać bardziej ekspresyjną – Castiel usiadł z jedną nogą w górze, opierając się kostką o kolano, w domu wydając się być bardziej na luzie. Gdy Dean był tak blisko, jak teraz, i gdy nie musiał naprawdę na niczym się skupiać, Castiel zdjął okulary, aby dać odpocząć oczom.

Dean pokiwał głową i ponownie łyknął whisky.  
\- Kiedyś mieszkałem przez jakiś czas z moim kumplem… nie szło za dobrze, bo był typem bałaganiarza, a ja nienawidzę, gdy spod śmieci nie widać podłogi – wzruszył ramionami i oparł się plecami o kanapę. Uśmiechnął się nieobecnie zauważywszy, że Castiel ponownie zdjął okulary. – Więc… czy masz dziewczynę?

Castiel niemal zakrztusił się swoją whisky i zakaszlał, zakrywając usta w czasie połykania. Kiedy się odezwał, głos miał ochrypły; wodził wzrokiem pomiędzy swoją szklanką a Deanem i z powrotem.  
\- Uch… Nie, nie mam – nie był pewien, czy powinien po prostu wyznać od razu, jak bardzo był gejem, więc się zamknął. Szybko skończył swoją szklaneczkę i nalał sobie następną.

Dean przygryzł usta. Chyba właśnie dotknął bolesnego tematu.  
\- Przepraszam – wymruczał, wzruszając ramionami. – To nie moja sprawa!  
Nie wspomniał o tym ponownie przez następne 1,5 godziny i Castiel w większości wrócił do swojej zwykłej nieśmiałej, ale miłej normy. Kiedy Dean ponownie spojrzał na zegarek, było już po 4 rano, i aż sapnął.  
\- Cholera, muszę się zbierać – zaklął, próbując wstać szybko, co wyszło mu niezbyt wdzięcznie. – Lisa zacznie świrować!  
Poszurał do drzwi, złapał swoją kurtkę i szalik i zaczął je powoli zakładać. Odwracając się rzucił Castielowi przepraszający uśmiech.  
\- Dzięki za gościnę, chłopie. I… - zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym konspiracyjnie mrugnął do drugiego mężczyzny – moja oferta nadal jest aktualna: zadzwoń, jeśli te dupki będą cię za bardzo ignorować, dobra?

Castiel cieszył się ich wspólnie spędzonym czasem i w trakcie rozmowy niemal całkowicie się odprężył.  
\- Och… tak, jest późno – kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu, a jego serce aż opadło, gdy Dean się zerwał. Wstał, chwiejąc się nieznacznie. – Jak wrócisz do domu? Wezwać ci taksówkę? – Castiel podszedł do Deana wyjmując telefon z kieszeni.

Dean potaknął. Wzrok mu się całkiem rozmazywał, więc przysunął się bliżej, by patrzeć Castielowi przez ramię, podczas gdy tamten szukał w komórce numeru firmy taksówkarskiej.   
\- Dzięki – wymamrotał, kiedy Castiel skończył rozmowę, i uniósł dłoń, by poklepać go po plecach. – Za dzisiejszy wieczór również. – Kiedy jednak Castiel zaofiarował się, że odprowadzi go na dół, Dean pokręcił głową. – W porządku, naprawdę… po prostu muszę to robić powoli… zostań w kontakcie, co, chłopie?   
Po czym, podążając za instynktem, Dean pochylił się w przód i objął drugiego mężczyznę, ściskając go mocno.  
\- Dobranoc, Cas – powiedział, nie zauważając nawet, że użył ksywki. Wyszedł z mieszkania i chwiejąc się zszedł po schodach. Opierał się o frontową ścianę, dopóki nie przyjechała taksówka. Lisa już spała, gdy wreszcie wślizgnął się do łóżka, i był za to wdzięczny. Zasnął niemal natychmiast; jego ostatnią myślą był obraz żywych, niebieskich oczu.

Castielowi przyspieszyło tętno, kiedy Dean go uściskał, i zawahał się na chwilę, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk, wdychając zapach Deana tak subtelnie, jak to było możliwe. Kiedy Dean wybełkotał imię Cas jako ksywkę, Castiel pomyślał, że zaraz zemdleje, ale zdołał utrzymać się w ryzach, dopóki Dean nie wyszedł. Potem zakrył sobie usta, by powstrzymać podekscytowany śmiech, i opadł na kolana w korytarzu. Dean Winchester był w jego domu, pił z nim whisky, uściskał go i nawet wymyślił mu ksywkę. Tego poranka, gdy alkoholowe opary przesłoniły mu rozsądek, Castiel był całkiem pewien, że nikt by go nie winił za to, że fantazjował o ustach Deana i jego języku, jego silnych dłoniach i wąskich biodrach… Castiel doszedł mocno, krzycząc, gdy rozmyślał o Deanie przyciskającym go do ściany jego mieszkania.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Dean tej nocy źle spał. A zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy się obudził i odniósł wrażenie, że głowa mu zaraz eksploduje. Za dużo whisky. Zdecydowanie za dużo. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak wrócił do domu, ale bezskutecznie. Wiedział tylko, że on i Castiel poszli do studia i wychylili chyba z tuzin szklaneczek u niego w domu. Śniadanie minęło niezręcznie, ponieważ nawet, gdy wyjaśnił Lisie, gdzie był zeszłej nocy, nie rozchmurzyło jej to zbytnio i jakby ignorowała go cały dzień. Czuł się źle nie będąc w stanie rozmawiać z nią tak, jak zwykle, ale naprawdę nie rozumiał, jaki miała problem w tym, że wypił trochę z przyjacielem… czy w tym przypadku z kolegą. Wciąż jednak próbował jej to wynagrodzić, spędzając z nią tyle czasu, ile mógł, i nie wychodził z domu przez cały następny tydzień. Była już niedziela, a on w ogóle nie widział Castiela ani z nim nie rozmawiał. Czuł się winny, choć nie miał po temu żadnego prawdziwego powodu. To nie tak, że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi czy coś. Po prostu… to było dziwne…

Castiel czekał, aż Dean znowu pokaże się znikąd jak ostatnie parę razy, ale ten tego nie zrobił. W niedzielę po południu Castiel wreszcie pękł i wysłał Deanowi krótkiego SMS-a. „Hej Dean, ujęcia wyszły świetnie! Jeszcze raz dzięki! Mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś najgorszego kaca… Byłeś nieźle trafiony, kiedy tamtej nocy wychodziłeś…”  
Wysłał go i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Czy zachowywał się zbyt poufale? Castiel westchnął i przetarł sobie dłońmi twarz, opierając się w krześle. Był w domu, relaksował się, spędziwszy poranek na sprzątaniu domu w rzadkim dniu wolnym od pracy.

Dean zdziwił się, kiedy jego telefon, leżący przed nim na stole, zawibrował. Lisa wyszła na lunch z rodzicami – którzy wcale nie myśleli o nim najlepiej – a pobyt w domu zawsze go nieco stresował i czynił nadwrażliwym. Przyciągnął sobie telefon, by odczytać wiadomość, i uśmiechnął się. Nawet nie rozpoznając numeru wiedział od razu, kim był nadawca, więc odpisał bez wahania. „Przez kilka dni czułem, że mam fajerwerk zamiast głowy, ale już mi przeszło. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłem niczego głupiego…?”

Castiel uśmiechnął się i odpisał szybko, tak szybko, jak jego palce nadążały klikać.  
„Nie, zachowywałeś się dobrze. Jeśli nie jesteś zajęty, to może chciałbyś wyskoczyć na lunch?”  
Kiedy to wysłał, Castielowi ścisnęło się serce – miał nadzieję, że Dean nie uzna za dziwne tego, że spotkają się w dzień, do tego w niedzielę.

Szczerząc się, Dean rozparł się w fotelu w salonie i odpisał.  
„Żartujesz sobie? Nudzę się jak diabli, muszę stąd wyjść! Gdzie i kiedy? (tylko upewnij się, że tym razem jest otwarte ;))”

„Daj mi pół godziny, żeby się umyć i ubrać, i spotkajmy się u Jack`s?” Równie dobrze mogli kontynuować w miejscu, które stawało się ”ich” restauracją. Castiel zeskoczył z kanapy i szybko wziął prysznic, potrzebując dwa razy tyle czasu, co normalnie, by wybrać ciuchy. Zdecydował się wreszcie na dopasowane dżinsy, brązowy pasek i granatowoniebieską koszulę pod swój płaszcz. Ułożył włosy jak zwykle, ale zostawił okulary w domu i zamiast nich założył soczewki. Dojechał do Jack`s w 28 minut i zaparkował z przodu, zauważając zachmurzone niebo, z którego jeszcze nie zaczęło sypać śniegiem, ale prognoza zapowiadała, że powinno się zacząć przejaśniać, skoro zbliżała się wiosna. Castiel spędził dość samotne Boże Narodzenie i Nowy Rok – cieszył się, że ma nowego przyjaciela, choć w skrytości ducha pragnął go w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Dean wyklikał tylko w odpowiedzi „Okej” i ruszył ubrać się odpowiednio – spodnie od dresu nie nadawały się na wizytę w kafejce, nawet, jeśli była to tylko knajpka z fast foodem. Trzydzieści minut później podjechał na parking przed knajpką i zaparkował swoim Chevroletem Impalą tuż przy drzwiach. Wyskoczył ze środka, zamknął drzwi na klucz i pospiesznie wszedł do restauracji. Rozejrzawszy się wokół zauważył Castiela, który najwidoczniej dopiero co wszedł, i podszedł do niego, wyciągając rękę.  
\- Hej – przywitał się, ściskając mu dłoń i uśmiechając się do niego – dobrze cię widzieć, chłopie! Jak leci?  
Przeszli do niewielkiej loży, w której Dean, jego brat i przyjaciele siedzieli ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byli, i Dean gestem przywołał kelnerkę, aby zamówić dietetyczną pepsi.

Pierwsze, co Dean prawdopodobnie zauważył, to był szeroki uśmiech Castiela, lub może to, że mężczyzna posłuchał jego rady i założył soczewki. Serce mu opadło, kiedy Dean go nie uściskał, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, iż ostatnio wydarzyło się to tylko dlatego, że Dean się niewiarygodnie upił. To się prawdopodobnie nigdy nie powtórzy. Castiel przełknął własne rozczarowanie, które zdawało się wypełniać mu gardło, i usiadł w kabinie naprzeciwko Deana.  
\- Poproszę koktajl waniliowy i cheeseburgera.  
Miał ochotę w tej chwili na coś słodkiego, być może po to, aby złagodzić ból, jaki odczuwał na myśl o tym, że znowu stał się tylko kompanem, podczas gdy myślał, że już się zakumplowali. Castiel czekał, aż kelnerka odejdzie, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Deana i uśmiechnął.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe, abyś się nudził. Zawsze zdajesz się być taki zajęty.

Dean wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na menu, usiłując zdecydować, co zjeść. Jego manager kazał mu iść na dietę, więc burgery były na razie poza zasięgiem.  
\- Zazwyczaj jestem. Ale moje szefostwo nie zaplanowało na ten weekend niczego, zaś moja narzeczona wyszła z rodzicami, więc… jestem cały twój  
Spojrzał w górę szczerząc się do Castiela i po kilku chwilach wreszcie do niego dotarło, że coś było inaczej.  
\- Nosisz soczewki! – wykrzyknął, prawdopodobnie trochę zbyt podekscytowany zważywszy na okoliczności, ale wciąż nie mógł zetrzeć z twarzy szerokiego uśmiechu.

Po słowach „Jestem cały twój” Castiel przez minutę czuł zawroty głowy, dopóki Dean nie wyskoczył z uwagą o soczewkach. Wtedy się po prostu zarumienił i lekko pochylił głowę, wdzięczny za to, że kelnerka wróciła z jego koktajlem i by przyjąć zamówienie od Deana. Castiel słuchał, jak rozmawiają, myśląc o dłoniach Deana, które, mając spuszczoną głowę, mógł widzieć kątem oka. Zamyślony wyciągnął rękę i swoim długim palcem wskazującym zgarnął nieco bitej śmietany z czubka koktajlu, po czym wsadził go sobie do ust. Castiel rzadko jadał słodycze, woląc od nich porządny stek, puree ziemniaczane czy konkretną zupę, ale bita śmietana na tym koktajlu była doskonała. Zamknął oczy i odchylił się do tyłu, mrucząc cicho z zadowoleniem, po czym wyjął czysty już palec z ust.

Dean z ciężkim sercem zamówił dużą sałatkę z indykiem plus ekstra chleb, po czym odchylił się i przez chwilę obserwował Castiela. Zachichotał widząc zadowolenie na jego twarzy, gdy mężczyzna zlizywał sobie bitą śmietanę z palca.  
\- Wy dwaj, znajdźcie sobie pokój – zażartował, sięgając po szklankę i biorąc kilka łyków swojej Pepsi. Po chwili postanowił zapytać o postępy nad animacją. – Więc te ekstra nagrania naprawdę ci pomogły? Nie wyobrażam sobie twojej pracy, to brzmi tak… wyczerpująco! To znaczy ja tylko stoję przed kamerą i robię, co mi każesz, a to ty wykonujesz najgorszą robotę, przenosząc moją mimikę do animacji… - westchnął i ponownie łyknął swoją Pepsi, marszcząc się lekko. – Bez urazy, ale wyglądasz na wykończonego. Nie śpisz za dużo, co?

Castiel powoli pokręcił głową i odchrząknął.  
\- Um… nie… cierpię na bezsenność. Jest to jeden z powodów, dla których pracuję w nocy, stwierdziłem, że i tak nie mogę spać, więc równie dobrze mógłbym popracować. Przynajmniej wtedy nie siedzę znudzony w domu – łyknął swojego koktajlu i zerknął na Deana zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna również miał kiedykolwiek problemy ze spaniem.

Dean potaknął, patrząc na Castiela ze współczuciem.  
\- Hm, to kiepsko… - powiedział, przygryzając z namysłem usta. Zatracił się w myślach na około dwie minuty. Wtedy uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w górę z błyskiem w oku. – Słuchaj, w przyszły weekend urządzam grilla z przyjaciółmi. Nic wielkiego, tylko grupka znajomych i trochę rodziny. Chciałbyś dołączyć?

\- Urządzasz grilla w taką pogodę?  
Castiel wyjrzał na zewnątrz, gdzie słońce ledwo prześwitywało przez chmury, a zimny wiatr sprawiał, że temperatura w ciągu dnia wynosiła ze 3 stopnie. Potem ponownie spojrzał na Deana z wyrazem „Czyś ty zwariował?!” na twarzy i uniósł jedną brew, śmiejąc się.  
W tej chwili dotarły do niego słowa Deana i zaproszenie „Czy chciałbyś do nas dołączyć?”. Castiel zarumienił się mocno i cicho pokiwał głową, patrząc Deanowi w oczy.  
\- Ale chciałbym dołączyć… to znaczy, to by było miłe, dziękuję…

Dean roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak niedorzecznie to wszystko brzmiało.  
\- Tak, tak, wiem, nie tego można się spodziewać, ale… dla mnie i brata jest to swego rodzaju tradycja. Widzisz, kiedy poszliśmy do college`u, mieszkaliśmy wspólnie, i pewnej zimy zepsuł się grzejnik i… cóż, wewnątrz przez kilka dni było zaledwie parę stopni. Więc zaprosiliśmy kilku przyjaciół i urządziliśmy sobie karaibską noc, tańczyliśmy wokół w kąpielówkach i bikini i słuchaliśmy reggae. Było niesamowicie! Od tamtego czasu robimy to przynajmniej raz na rok! – wyszczerzył się widząc zaskoczoną twarz Castiela i wzruszył ramionami. – Niesamowite! Więc, um… jak już mówiłem, stroje są wymagane, ale jeśli źle byś się czuł w samych kąpielówkach, to koszulkę też możesz nosić.

Castiel nie mógł nic poradzić na śmiech – to naprawdę brzmiało jak niezła zabawa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że by nie zmarzł i nie wyglądał jak idiota w obliczu wszystkich przyjaciół Deana i rodziny. Po prostu musiałby trochę wypić, może to ukoiłoby jego nerwy na myśl o przebywaniu w grupie ludzi.  
\- Nie… Nie, będzie dobrze. Po prostu muszę znaleźć moje. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie są, bo nie pływałem już od lat.  
Tak naprawdę nie był nawet pewien, czy wciąż jakieś ma, ale jeśli nie, to postanowił kupić; impreza u Deana była tego bardziej niż warta.

Dean potaknął i entuzjastycznie klasnął w dłonie, po czym je zatarł.  
\- Świetnie! Będzie niesamowicie, przysięgam!  
Następną godzinę spędzili rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Dean dzielił się kolejnymi zabawnymi historyjkami z okresu, kiedy on i Sam byli w college`u, jak pierwszy raz poszedł na casting i jak potem wszystko gwałtownie przyspieszyło od 0 do 100. Jak wciąż nie do końca czuł się w tym biznesie na miejscu, ale że cieszył się czasami przywilejami bycia celebrytą. Pytał o Castiela, chciał wiedzieć coś o jego rodzinie, zainteresowaniach i przeszłości.

Castiel przez cały ten czas zakochiwał się w Deanie, powoli i pewnie. Po każdym jego uśmiechu serce mu przyspieszało, i za każdym razem, gdy ujawniał więcej swoich uczuć do brata czy swoich zainteresowań, nawet tego, co czuł do narzeczonej, Castiel nie mógł nie czuć się usidlonym przez wszystko, czym był Dean.

Castiel wyjaśnił, że jest jedynakiem i że zawsze zazdrościł tym, którzy mieli rodzeństwo. Rodzice zawsze byli odlegli i praktycznie wychowywał się sam, z baśni ucząc się miłości, romansu i namiętności. Gdy tylko poruszał temat związków, które zdarzały się rzadko, koloryzował szczegóły i wyjaśniał po prostu, że każdy jego związek kończył się, gdy druga strona odchodziła.  
\- Um… mój ostatni związek zakończył się jakieś 6 miesięcy temu… Wyszło to trochę chaotycznie i Jessi od tamtego czasu się do mnie nie odzywa…

\- Chłopie, przykro mi – powiedział Dean, gdy Castiel skończył mu opowiadać o swoim ostatnim związku. – To znaczy… nie mam pojęcia, jak to jest… chodzić na randki z różnymi ludźmi… ja i Lisa jesteśmy razem od… ha, chyba od szkoły średniej. Wiem, to brzmi żenująco!  
Opowiedział Castielowi o swoim pierwszym wręczaniu nagród i o tym, jak zobaczywszy swój samochód wypełniony napalonymi fankami, zarumienił się jak burak i stracił mowę. Dean zamówił kawę i spędzili razem kolejną godzinę, po prostu rozmawiając. Mężczyzna nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze bawił się z kimś innym niż jego brat. Późnym popołudniem postanowili wyjść. Dean przywołał kelnerkę i zapłacił zarówno za siebie, jak i Castiela, pomimo protestów drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Koleś, w porządku! Po prostu przynieś w przyszłym tygodniu dużo steków, dobra? – powiedział, kiedy Castiel wciąż usiłował mu oddać pieniądze. Wyszli na zewnątrz i zatrzymali się tuż obok samochodu Deana. Dean poklepał dach i wyszczerzył się do Castiela.  
\- To moja dziecinka – powiedział głosem pełnym dumy i miłości.

Castiel podziwiał samochód, obchodząc go wokół i pogwizdując cicho.  
\- Jest piękna… Od jak dawna ją masz?  
Zatrzymał się przy Deanie i spojrzał mu w oczy; z tak niewielkiej odległości parocalowa różnica wzrostu była zauważalna. Castiel odgarnął sobie włosy z oczu i szybko odwrócił wzrok, zrobił krok w tył w stronę boku samochodu i oparł się o niego, gdy rozmawiali. Nie chciał, by ten dzień się skończył, ale wiedział, że tak prawdopodobnie będzie już wkrótce. Więc nasiąkał Deanem tak mocno, jak mógł, zanim znowu nie ujrzy go przez tydzień, jak zwykle.

Dean naprawdę musiał się zastanowić, bo nigdy nie miał pamięci do dat.  
\- Hmmm, tak naprawdę to kupiłem ją za pieniądze zarobione na moim pierwszym dużym filmie – to musiało być jakieś… 3 lata temu – pokiwał głową. – Wiem, nie była to najmądrzejsza decyzja, aby wydać tyle pieniędzy na samochód, ale po ciężkich czasach w college`u po prostu miałem ochotę na taki prezent – spojrzał w stronę Castiela, który nie odzywał się ani słowem i po prostu obserwował go z zadowolonym uśmiechem, który Dean odwzajemnił nieco niezręcznie. – Za dużo gadam – powiedział przepraszająco. – Przykro mi – wyjął komórkę z kieszeni, sprawdził godzinę i otwarł drzwi Impali. – No dobra, to do zobaczenia w sobotę, co? Około 20.00, jak sądzę. Podeślę ci adres.  
Zrobił krok do przodu i krótko uściskał Castiela, po czym wsiadł do samochodu i go odpalił. Wychylił się przez otwarte okno i mrugnął do niego.  
\- Nie zapomnij steków! – krzyknął wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

Castiel stał nieruchomo, patrząc, jak Dean odjeżdża, a serce mu się uspokajało po krótkim skoku, kiedy Dean go uściskał. Więc Dean go jednak objął, uważał go za przyjaciela, zaprosił go na grilla z udziałem wyłącznie przyjaciół i rodziny. A może zrobiło mu się go żal? Nie… przestań, Castiel, pomyślał sobie, po prostu się tym ciesz. Po prostu się tym ciesz.  
Tydzień minął mu dużo szybciej, niż Castiel uważał za możliwe; dni wypełniały mu marzenia o Deanie, a noce praca z animacją skupiającą się na twarzy jego obsesji, nie, przyjaciela. Niemal się zdziwił stwierdziwszy, że sobota już nadeszła, i musiał się spieszyć, by wszystko przygotować. Spędził większość dnia szukając w sklepach idealnych steków i pary takich kąpielówek, które nie wyglądały całkiem głupio.  
Koniec końców miał jeszcze godzinę czasu przed wyjazdem do Deana i spędził ją pod prysznicem, uwalniając nieco napięcia, które nabudowało się w ciągu tygodnia, obciągając sobie aż do orgazmu i jednocześnie fantazjując o tym, że Dean ciągnie go za włosy, całuje mu szyję i szepcze mu „Cas” do ucha. Potrzebował jedynie paru chwil, by dojść na szczyt z imieniem Deana na ustach. Tym razem czuł się bardziej winny, wiedząc więcej o Deanie i jego narzeczonej, tak, iż wydało mu się niemal czymś złym zaspokajanie się do myśli o tym, że przyjaciel go rżnie – ale to go nie powstrzymało. Castiel ubrał się szybko w zwykłą białą koszulkę i swoje czarno-czerwone kąpielówki, założył sandały, po czym złapał steki i wskoczył do samochodu. Wziął głęboki wdech i pojechał pod adres, który Dean przesłał mu wcześniej w tym tygodniu.

Lisa nie była zbyt uradowana faktem, że Dean zaprosił Castiela.  
\- Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu zaprosiłeś tego gościa – powiedziała mu w trakcie kolacji w poniedziałek wieczorem. Dean westchnął i ponownie wyjaśnił, że Castiel to miły facet, który nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół, więc czemu miałoby szkodzić, jeśli poznałby go z niektórymi ze swoich przyjaciół? Lisa wreszcie ustąpiła i nawet zgodziła się, by zaprosił Castiela, więc Dean przesłał mu adres. Czwartek i piątek były iście wariackie, ponieważ miał kilka wywiadów i obiecał Lisie, że zajmie się jedzeniem i drinkami. Zatem, gdy ona siedziała w domu przygotowując jakieś sałatki i dekorując wnętrze, on biegał po spożywczaku kupując steki, kiełbaski, musztardę i keczup.   
Dzwonek do drzwi dzwonił prawie co pięć minut i Dean nie umiał stwierdzić, czy jest zadowolony, czy może raczej oburzony faktem, że praktycznie wszyscy ich przyjaciele dotarli na imprezę. Ich mieszkanie było szczelnie wypełnione ludźmi tak, że zrobiło się goręcej, niż było w planach. Niektóre kobiety zdjęły góry od bikini i udały się na zewnątrz, by tańczyć na balkonie.   
Kiedy zadzwonił Castiel, to właśnie Lisa mu otwarła, i Dean – obserwujący scenę z drugiego końca pokoju – zauważył z ulgą, iż powitała go z uśmiechem. Przedarł się przez tuziny półnagich ludzi i w pozdrowieniu uniósł dłoń.  
\- Niezłe szorty – skomentował, obejmując Lisę ramieniem. Oboje nosili białe rzeczy, co na ich opalonych ciałach wyglądało niewiarygodnie.

Castiel zarumienił się i uśmiechnął, po czym wręczył im wielki talerz pokryty folią aluminiową, z marynującymi się stekami w środku.  
\- Powiedziałeś, żeby przynieść steki…  
Obdarzył ich oboje swoim najlepszym, niepewnym uśmiechem, dziękując Lisie za jej gościnność i podziwiając jej wygląd. Gdy steki już wyniesiono na balkon, na którym stał grill, Castiel zdjął sandały i koszulkę, odsłaniając jeszcze więcej bladej skóry. W porównaniu do wszystkich opalonych i połyskujących brązem ciał w mieszkaniu był biały jak śnieg. Zbudowany był szczupło, ale pod tą bladą powłoką rysowały się piękne mięśnie. Dean miał rację, mógłby z łatwością zostać modelem, ale wcześniej nikt mu nigdy nie powiedział, że ma potencjał.  
Castiel czuł się niezręcznie, dopóki nie wypił trzeciego drinka, ale potem śmiał się już, odprężony, żartując sobie z kilkoma osobami; zdawało się również, że kilka osób jest nim wyraźnie zainteresowanych.

Dean naprawdę nie znalazł czasu, by zbyt wiele pogadać z Castielem. Do licha, to była jego impreza i musiał się zająć więcej niż 30 osobami, z którymi wypadało porozmawiać. Sprawdził go parokrotnie i poczuł ulgę stwierdziwszy, że jego przyjaciele zdawali się naprawdę go polubić. Za każdym razem, gdy na siebie patrzyli – oczywiście całkiem przypadkowo – Dean uśmiechał się do niego i dalej rozmawiał z kimś innym. Impreza jak zwykle była niesamowita, więc Dean nie był zaskoczony, że pierwsi goście zaczęli wychodzić dopiero ok. 6 rano. Grupka ludzi zasnęła na ich kanapie, a niektórzy zaszli nawet do sypialni jego i Lisy. Poszedł szukać swojej dziewczyny i znalazł ją śpiącą z dwiema najlepszymi przyjaciółkami w pokoju gościnnym, przytuloną do nich.   
Straciwszy kontrolę nad tym, kto tu wciąż był, a kto nie, Dean zawrócił do łazienki, w której olbrzymie jacuzzi wciąż wypełniała letnia woda, i z lekkim jękiem wślizgnął się do środka. Delektował się ciszą pociągając leniwie piwo z butelki. Jedynymi dźwiękami w cichym mieszkaniu były głębokie dudnienia salsy w salonie i delikatny chlupot wody, gdy Dean się ruszał.

Rozległo się lekkie chrząknięcie, gdy Castiel stanął w drzwiach do łazienki.  
\- Hej, Dean…  
Wszedł boso do środka, włosy miał w nieładzie od tańca i tego, że ludzie czochrali je całą noc. W dłoni trzymał drinka, nie wiedział już, którego, i w tej chwili było mu to obojętne. Castiel przysiadł na krawędzi wanny i uśmiechnął się do Deana, podziwiając jego ciało, gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął się w wannie.  
\- Świetne przyjęcie… naprawdę… naprawdę bardzo dobrze się bawiłem – Castiel urwał i pochylił się nad Deanem, po czym kciukiem delikatnie zgarnął kawałek jakiegoś jedzenia z kącika jego ust. – Przepraszam… okruch.

Dean chciał coś powiedzieć, miał to już na końcu języka, ale wtedy Castiel przesunął mu kciukiem po ustach, i mężczyzna przez chwilę nie mógł myśleć o niczym. Podążył wzrokiem za palcami Castiela, w górę bladego, szczupłego ciała drugiego mężczyzny i spojrzał na jego lekko rozchylone, delikatnie uśmiechnięte usta.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało – powiedział nieco zadyszany, pewnie z powodu ciepłej wody i braku powietrza w pomieszczeniu, i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z kimś?

Castiel potaknął; włosy nieco opadły mu do przodu, gdy ruszył głową.  
\- Tak… tak myślę. Twój przyjaciel, um, Gabriel? Wydaje się być bardzo miły. Zaprosił mnie na przyszły tydzień na drinka razem z grupą ludzi. Na wtorek, jak myślę.  
Castiel pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa z butelki i odstawił ją na blat umywalki, rozglądając się po wielkiej łazience.  
\- Dean, twoje mieszkanie jest cudowne… Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek widział ładniejsze.  
Odwrócił się i wsunął nogi do wanny, pochylając głowę i zamykając oczy, gdy poczuł ciepło wody w porównaniu do chłodnego powietrza. Dłońmi trzymał krawędź wanny próbując trzymać pion, bo pokój ruszał się nieznacznie.

\- Gabe, racja! Tak, to świetny koleś, tylko… nie traktuj zbyt poważnie wszystkiego, co mówi… to największy dureń na świecie – Dean zachichotał i opróżnił swą butelkę, po czym upuścił ją beztrosko na puchaty dywanik łazienkowy. – Dzięki – powiedział, kiwając głową z aprobatą. – Trzeba było trochę czasu i pieniędzy, aby zrobić z tego dom, ale było warto – spojrzał na Castiela, który wciąż siedział na krawędzi wanny. Wydawał się taki zrelaksowany, o tyle bardziej przystępny, niż Dean widział wcześniej, i w jakiś sposób poczuł dumę. – No dalej, chodź tu – powiedział po chwili niekłopotliwej ciszy i przesunął się nieco, by zrobić Castielowi miejsce.

Castiel zaczerwienił się i złapał swoje piwo, balansując na krawędzi wanny, by sięgnąć za siebie – ten ruch ukazał jego zgrabne mięśnie brzucha, a żebra zarysowały się nieznacznie od tego, jak wygiął się w tył. Castiel zdołał złapać butelkę i również wypił resztę, upuszczając ją na dywanik przy butelce Deana.  
Zsunął się do wanny obok gospodarza, ich ramiona uderzały o siebie. Wanna była duża, ale nie aż tak.  
\- To wspaniały zwyczaj… obserwowanie w środku zimy, jak ludzie chodzą po domu niemal nago, było naprawdę wielką przyjemnością.  
Castiel zachichotał i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Deana, po czym poczuł, że się rumieni, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że twarz Deana była może o stopę dalej. Stwierdził, że chciałby policzyć Deanowi piegi, i zagapił się na jego usta, po czym spojrzał w dół i odwrócił wzrok.

Dean zachichotał i wyciągnął ręce, opierając je na krawędzi wanny za plecami Castiela.  
\- Wiem, jasne? – powiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. Byli tak blisko siebie, że Dean wiedział, iż powinien się poczuć niezręcznie, ale nie czuł. Było to coś nowego i ekscytującego – i gorącego. Oblizał usta i spuścił wzrok na smukłe ciało Castiela, zauważając jego umięśniony tors, kilka ciemnych włosów na piersi i wąski pasek znikający pod jego czarno-czerwonymi kąpielówkami. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w górę, Castiel miał czerwoną twarz, a jego oczy lśniły niemal oślepiająco. - Jestem całkiem pewien, że dziś w nocy zyskałeś sobie grupkę wielbicieli.  
Głos miał teraz szorstki, niemal ochrypły, i nie zauważając tego nawet przysunął się bliżej do Castiela. Oblizał usta, wodząc wzrokiem od oczu Castiela do jego ust. Wszystko stało się, choć Dean tego nie planował, świadomie nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Prawą dłonią objął policzek Castiela, trzymając go w miejscu, i lekko obniżył głowę, dopóki ich usta nie znalazły się tylko cale od siebie. Castiel szerzej otworzył oczy, Dean nie wiedział, z szoku czy z podniecenia. Chwile mijały, a ich oddechy się mieszały. Wtedy Dean zbliżył się całkiem i pocałował go z cichym jękiem.

Castiel był pewien, że zaraz umrze. Żar płonący mu w ciele był nie do zniesienia, a biorąc pod uwagę ilość krwi odpływającej mu z głowy w stronę szybko sztywniejącej erekcji w kąpielówkach, był również pewien, że mógłby zemdleć. Ale przynajmniej umarłby szczęśliwy.  
Odwzajemnił pocałunek Deana, zauważając jego zapach i smak; oddech mu się rwał, gdy próbował uspokoić swoje ciało, zanim mogłoby eksplodować z podniecenia. Castiel otwarł usta ułatwiając Deanowi dostęp i przesuwając swoim językiem po jego idealnych wargach. Przesunął dłoń po brzuchu Deana, aby go objąć, gdy jego ciało obróciło się lekko w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, automatycznie reagując na pocałunek, pragnąc więcej, dużo więcej.  
W głowie nie ostała mu się żadna myśl, jaka powinna tam być – nie myślał o tym, że Dean był tylko jego przyjacielem, albo o tym, że był zaręczony, czy o tym, że obaj byli kompletnie pijani. Po prostu całował Deana i jęczał delikatnie, każdym włóknem swego ciała błagając o więcej, o więcej Deana.

Po pijaku czy na trzeźwo: Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był to praktycznie najlepszy pierwszy pocałunek w jego życiu. Był ostrożny, łagodny, pożerający i namiętny jednocześnie. Castiel napierał na niego i Dean objął go wolnym ramieniem, przyciągając go bliżej i tak zmieniając pozycję, że przycisnął go do ściany wanny. Dean pogłębił pocałunek, Castiel leżał pod nim całkowicie uległy. Ich języki walczyły ze sobą, ale żadnemu nie zależało na wygraniu tej walki. Smakowali swoich oddechów i lekkich jęków i wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, dysząc ciężko. Dean odsunął się nieznacznie i oparł się czołem o czoło Castiela, po czym zamknął oczy, skupiając się na oddychaniu.

Castiel powstrzymał się przed popchnięciem tego dalej swoimi dłońmi, więc po prostu położył je Deanowi na plecach, oddychając tak cicho, jak umiał, chociaż czuł się, jakby przebiegł maraton. Modlił się po cichu, aby Dean nie poczuł jego erekcji, choć miał niemal pewność, że była dość wyraźna, napinając mu cienki materiał szortów. Oblizał usta i przesunął jedną z dłoni w górę pleców Deana, jednocześnie drapiąc je lekko tak, że ślady znikały niemal natychmiast.  
\- Dean…  
Głos miał ochrypły, szorstki i głęboki. Castiel sięgnął w górę po kolejny pocałunek, otwierając niebieskie oczy, aby spojrzeć na mężczyznę nad sobą. Z tak bliska Dean mógł widzieć, jak uderzający kolor miały tęczówki Castiela, niebieski, jasnoniebieski i w kolorze morskiej piany, tworząc razem eksplozję kolorów ze środka oczu; źrenice zmieniały wielkość, gdy Castiel próbował skupić się na twarzy Deana.  
Dean wciąż lekko rozchylał usta i chciał coś powiedzieć, może imię Castiela, może coś innego, ale wtedy wargi drugiego mężczyzny z powrotem spoczęły na jego ustach i Dean pomyślał, że to i tak nie mogło być nic ważnego. Minuty mijały, a oni się tylko całowali, smakując się nawzajem. Dean ssał i przygryzał wargi Castiela, spijając jego zdesperowane jęki, jakby nie miał innego wyboru. Gdy przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, poczuł erekcję Castiela na swoim udzie i jęknął zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, dokąd to wszystko prowadzi. Odsunął się przerywając pocałunek i obiema dłońmi objął twarz Castiela. Ich oczy zasnuwała żądza i przez chwilę Dean był tym niemal przerażony.  
\- Myślę… - powiedział powoli, zlizując smak Castiela z ust i patrząc w jego jasne oczy – myślę… że powinniśmy przestać…

Castielowi, mógłby to przysiąc, stanęło serce, a żądza ulotniła się szybko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co naprawdę robili. Dean, zaręczony z Lisą, miłą, uśmiechniętą kobietą, która wcześniej powitała go w swoim domu, całował go. A on mu się odwzajemniał.  
Castiel zbladł; z twarzy odpłynęły mu wszystkie kolory i potknął się, wyrywając się z objęć Deana. Odsunął się i niezgrabnie wygramolił z wanny, wszędzie rozchlapując wodę.  
\- O Boże… o Boże, o Boże, tak mi przykro…  
Przesunął sobie wierzchem dłoni po swych opuchniętych ustach, aby ukryć drżenie brody. Czuł łzy w oczach, gdy pospiesznie opuścił łazienkę i przeszedł do salonu, aby wziąć swoje rzeczy. Uważał, aby być cicho, gdy dreptał po podłodze mokrymi stopami.  
Castiel musiał wyjść, musiał się stamtąd wydostać, z dala od zakłopotania, ale jeszcze dalej od Deana, zanim ten miałby okazję mu powiedzieć „Och, przepraszam, chłopie, byłem pijany i to nic nie znaczyło”, jak Castiel był pewien, że mężczyzna by to zrobił. Wyszedł szybko i pojechał do domu, choć nie było mowy, aby był w stanie prowadzić będąc tak nietrzeźwym. Ale Castiel nie umiał teraz za bardzo o czymkolwiek myśleć. Gdy tylko wszedł do domu, zwymiotował, płakał tak długo, aż dostał czkawki, po czym zasnął na podłodze w łazience.  
Następnego ranka nie był za bardzo pewien, co się wydarzyło, ale ból głowy go niemal zabijał; poza tym miał przebłyski wspomnień, że całował Deana, przypominając sobie dotyk jego gorących ust na swoich i dłoń wplątaną w swoje włosy, ale nie umiał ocenić, czy to było naprawdę, czy nie. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że to prawda, i ta myśl sprawiła, że w żołądku poczuł ołowiany ciężar.

Dean zamrugał, gdy Cas jąkając się wyrzucił z siebie szaleńcze słowa, po czym wydostał się z wanny, a później z łazienki. Nie miał nawet szansy czegokolwiek powiedzieć, że nie wspomniawszy o powstrzymaniu go czy innym takim. Zanim w ogóle dotarło do niego, co się wydarzyło, usłyszał zamykające się za Castielem drzwi. Oparł się z powrotem o emaliowaną ścianę jacuzzi, oparł głowę o brzeg i z głębokim westchnieniem zamknął oczy. Głowę miał pełną myśli, mieszających się głosów, wrzeszczących na niego, błagających, ale Dean nie chciał słuchać. Zamknął oczy i oddychał, i nie trzeba było dużo czasu, by zapadł w niespokojny sen.  
Kiedy się obudził, całe ciało mu drżało, a zęby dosłownie mu szczękały. Wyślizgnął się z wanny i owinął wielkim ręcznikiem, kuśtykając na zewnątrz, do swojej sypialni. Na łóżku wciąż leżało dwoje przyjaciół Lisy, ale już nie spali i kiedy go zobaczyli, wstali i wyszli z pokoju, dziękując mu cicho za wspaniałą imprezę. Dean nawet nie trudził się tym, by się ubrać. Po prostu wślizgnął się pod gruby koc i próbował przestać się trząść.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Następny tydzień był okropny. Oczywiście nabawił się kurewskiego przeziębienia tysiąclecia i jego agent musiał odwołać kilka wywiadów. Zatem musiał wysłuchiwać skarg zarówno swego managementu, jak i dziewczyny. Ponieważ nieważne, jak niesamowite było przyjęcie, jak zwykle niektórzy z ich gości nie byli w stanie się kontrolować i dość paskudnie zasyfili im mieszkanie. Powtarzało się to co roku i chociaż Lisa uwielbiała imprezy Deana, każdego roku zrzędziła, że pozwolił swoim przyjaciołom tak nabałaganić. Dean nie wspomniał, że jej przyjaciele zwymiotowali na dywan i potłukli im talerze tak samo, jak jego, i po prostu pozwolił jej gadać. Nie pamiętał, jak u licha zasnął w wannie i, jeśli pominąć dziwne obrazy jego i Casa całujących się, w mózgu miał pustkę. Przyjaciel też się jednak nie odzywał, więc zgadywał, że musiał z tego jakoś wybrnąć…  
Nadszedł czwartkowy wieczór, kiedy zadzwoniła jego komórka; po drugiej stronie był Gabriel. Rozmawiali krótko, Gabe podziękował mu za niesamowitą imprezę, a Dean spytał, czy tamten cało wrócił do domu, zanim Gabe przedstawił powód, dla którego dzwonił.  
\- Chłopie, masz jakieś wieści od Castiela? – zapytał głosem zdradzającym więcej troski, niż Dean kiedykolwiek słyszał, na co natychmiast poczuł się zmartwiony i winny. – Chcieliśmy zeszłego wieczoru wyskoczyć na drinka, ale on się nie pokazał i nie zadzwonił.  
Gdy Dean skończył rozmowę, siedział przez dobre pięć minut zastanawiając się, co robić. Potem wykręcił numer Castiela, a niepokój skręcał mu wnętrzności. 

Castiel odebrał telefon po trzecim dzwonku; głos miał cichy i pobrzmiewała w nim nutka strachu.  
\- Halo?  
Castiel spędził tydzień próbując jakoś poskładać to, co się działo, a nie będąc w stanie, postanowił wreszcie po prostu skupić się na pracy i rzucił się na 16-godzinne dni robocze, animując wszystko, tylko nie twarz Deana.

\- Cas – powiedział Dean wzdychając z ulgą, gdy drugi mężczyzna wreszcie odebrał. – Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Gabe dzwonił; powiedział, że nie pokazałeś się we wtorek wieczorem.   
Czekał chwilę i pomyślał, że usłyszał, jak Castiel klnie po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- Hej, już dobrze, on… my się po prostu o ciebie martwiliśmy… - nastąpiła niezręczna przerwa, której Dean nie umiał niczemu przypisać, po czym odezwał się ponownie. – Hej, jesteś wolny w weekend? Moglibyśmy wyskoczyć na drinka i pogadać, jeśli chcesz.

Castiel westchnął po drugiej stronie linii i nastąpiła kolejna przerwa, zanim się odezwał, brzmiąc już na nieco mniej zestresowanego.  
\- Jasne… możesz powiedzieć Gabe`owi przepraszam ode mnie? Ostro zająłem się pracą i po prostu zapomniałem… Oczywiście, jeśli będziesz miał okazję z nim pomówić – kolejna przerwa, zanim Castiel odezwał się ponownie. – Jestem wolny w niedzielę wieczorem… pracuję w sobotę i w niedzielę w ciągu dnia, dostałem dodatkowe zmiany od przyjaciela. Chciałeś przyjść tutaj czy twoje mieszkanie już wróciło do normy po tym huraganie, jakim było twoje przyjęcie?  
Zaśmiał się miękko, próbując rozjaśnić nastrój. Wydawało się, że Dean nie pamiętał, co prawdopodobnie mogło tylko wyjść na dobre – nawet, jeśli było to najgorętsze doświadczenie w życiu Castiela.

\- Oczywiście. Napiszę do niego, jak tylko skończymy rozmawiać – powiedział Dean czując ulgę, że z Casem wszystko w porządku i że jest on nadal chętny, by z nim rozmawiać. Martwił się trochę, że po pijaku zrobił coś, co Castiela wkurzyło. – Yhym, moje mieszkanie przypominało pobojowisko… teraz jest już dobrze, ale nie sądzę, by Lisa chciała, abym zapraszał kogoś przez następny… hm… rok? – zachichotał lekko i pokręcił głową. – Po moich Karaibskich nocach zawsze jest trochę poirytowana… - odchrząknął i mówił dalej. – Zatem, niedziela wieczorem, u ciebie? Mogę tam być ok. 20.00, pasuje ci?  
Gdy Castiel się zgodził i skończyli rozmowę, Dean zgodnie z obietnicą napisał do Gabriela, a kiedy usłyszał, jak Lisa wraca z pracy, poszedł do korytarza, by ją przywitać. Piątek i sobota minęły bez szczególnych problemów, ale kiedy Dean obudził się w niedzielę rano, przeziębienie nadal go trzymało. Wziął kilka tabletek i na szczęście choróbsko w ciągu dnia zaczęło go powoli opuszczać, aż wreszcie tylko kichał od czasu do czasu. Mimo to założył na siebie więcej warstw, niż zwykle, oraz zieloną bandanę, by ochronić bolące gardło. Kiedy wjechał Impalą na darmowy parking kilka ulic dalej od mieszkania Casa, była już 20.15 i pomimo śniegu i lodu na ulicach, pospieszył wokół bloku do apartamentowca Casa. Oczywiście, poślizgnął się na ostatnim stopniu schodów przed budynkiem i padł plecami w śnieg. Leżał tam kilka sekund zszokowany, krzywiąc się z bólu. Usiadł przygryzając sobie wargę i ostrożnie potarł tył głowy.  
\- Wspaniale, kurwa – zaklął, ponownie powoli wspiął się po schodach i zadzwonił do drzwi Castiela.

Castiel otwarł drzwi mając na sobie zbyt duży świąteczny sweter, udziergany w niebieskim, zielonym i białym kolorze, z brązowym reniferem i drzewami. Pod swetrem nosił workowate dżinsy i znowu nie miał okularów. Spojrzał na Deana i natychmiast mógł stwierdzić, że coś było nie tak. Otwarł szerzej oczy, a gdy się odezwał, w głosie zabrzmiała mu troska.  
\- Dean, wszystko dobrze? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.  
Powiedział to ktoś, kto stale wyglądał, jakby spał tylko 4 godziny na dobę. Castiel odstąpił od drzwi, by wpuścić Deana, i wziął jego płaszcz, po czym powiesił w zwykłym miejscu.  
Castiel ostrożnie obserwował Deana, próbując po tym, jak się poruszał i reagował, ocenić, czy Dean pamiętał, co się wydarzyło, i ku jego uldze wydawało się, że jednak nie. Mimo to głęboko w Castielu istniała jakaś część, ukryta za wiecznie obecnymi niepewnością i zasadami moralnymi, która odzywała mu się cichym głosem w głębi mózgu i mówiła „żałujesz, że nie pamięta”, „chciałbyś, żeby mu się to podobało” i „chciałbyś, aby pragnął więcej”. Głos miał, oczywiście, rację. Castiel naprawdę pragnął tego wszystkiego, ale uciszył wewnętrznie ten cichy głosik i skupił się na swoim przyjacielu, który zdawał się powoli wychodzić z naprawdę paskudnego przeziębienia.

\- Jezu Chryste, Cas, nie, nie jest dobrze – zaklął Dean nieco zbyt ostrym tonem i przeszedł obok Castiela, by opaść na kanapę. Oparł się wzdychając i oddychając głęboko, po czym odezwał się znowu. – Przepraszam… w zeszłym tygodniu zasnąłem w wannie i przez ostatnie dni męczyło mnie przeziębienie… A w chwili, kiedy poczułem się lepiej, poślizgnąłem się i złamałem sobie mój cholerny kark na twoich schodach… - zaklął znowu, po czym zerknął na Castiela i uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie. – Zachowuję się niedojrzale i płaczliwie… olej mnie!

Castiel wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego wybuchem Deana, po czym uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę na bok.  
\- Po prostu… siedź tam, dobra? Zaraz wrócę.  
Zniknął w kuchni i zaczął ją przeszukiwać. Wrócił kilka minut później z resztą whisky pozostawionej przez Deana, co stanowiło może ¼ butelki, oraz dwiema szklankami pełnymi kamieni. Ustawił je na stole i nalał Deanowi porcję, wręczył mu ją, po czym gestem nakazał mu usiąść na podłodze.  
\- No dalej; zabieraj tyłek z mojej kanapy.  
Oczywiście Dean spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, ale Castiel łagodnie zepchnął go na podłogę. Gdy Dean już siedział wygodnie, Castiel wspiął się na kanapę za nim i zaczął mu lekko masować szyję. Ręce miał ciepłe, ale jakimś cudem nie spocone, miękkie i sprężyste. Castiel łagodnie ugniatał mięśnie wokół szyi Deana, wsuwając mu palce we włosy i leciutko drapiąc paznokciami skórę głowy.  
\- Daj mi znać, gdy coś sprawi ci ból, dobra? Z tyłu głowy masz guza wielkości mojej pięści, więc wyobrażam sobie, że to tam się uderzyłeś.

Dean skrzywił się, kiedy palce Casa początkowo przejechały mu po skórze, ale szybko się odprężył pod delikatnym dotykiem.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc to boli wszystko, ale to – dodał szybko, kiedy Cas odsunął ręce – to jest niezłe.  
Pochylił się nieco do przodu, dając Casowi więcej miejsca na ugniatanie i rozcieranie, i po chwili napięcie w jego ramionach i karku niemal zniknęło.  
\- Masz naprawdę zdolne dłonie – wymamrotał Dean i westchnął miękko, kiedy Cas pogładził mu wrażliwą skórę za uszami. Sięgnął po whisky i nalał sobie kolejną szklaneczkę, po czym opróżnił ją jednym łykiem.  
\- Więc – powiedział po chwili, gdy Castiel już nie tyle go masował, co po prostu trzymał mu dłonie na ramionach – Gabe był dość mocno rozczarowany, że się nie pokazałeś. Musiałeś naprawdę wywrzeć na nim duże wrażenie.

Castiel zarumienił się, niepewny, jak to odebrać. Bardzo ciężko było ocenić Gabe`a… Castiel wciąż nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna był gejem, czy nie; czy był nim zainteresowany, czy nie.  
\- Bardzo źle się z tego powodu czuję… po prostu w podziemiach straciłem poczucie czasu… Och, um, tak nazywamy studio – podziemie. No wiesz, ciemno, poziom piwnicy, nasi panowie, którzy nas chłostają - zachichotał i pochylił się naprzód, przelotnie opierając się piersią o plecy Deana, by również sobie nalać drinka. Castiel ponownie rozparł się w kanapie, dotykając teraz Deana jedynie nogami, bo mężczyzna między nimi siedział i opierał na nich ręce. – Powinienem zadzwonić do niego jutro… wspominał coś o bilardzie w poniedziałkowe wieczory?

\- Bicze? – zachichotał Dean i wreszcie odwrócił się do Castiela, opierając się teraz plecami o stół za sobą. – Tak, co jakiś czas usiłuje mnie przekonać, bym do nich dołączył, ale w bilard jestem kiepski i on o tym wie. Myślę, że po prostu chce się ze mnie nabijać – wzruszył ramionami i nalał sobie kolejną szklaneczkę, po czym odsunął butelkę. – Naprawdę powinienem przestać się upijać za każdym razem… Kto wie, gdzie bym się jutro obudził… mój agent by mnie zabił, gdybym z powodu choroby przegapił kolejny wywiad.

Castiel uśmiechnął się miękko i pochylił do przodu, by wziąć butelkę ze stołu, i skończył ją wlewając resztę do swojej szklanki. Był to jego drugi drink tego wieczoru.  
\- Proszę. Teraz się nie upijesz. Nie mam w domu więcej whisky.  
Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i odstawił butelkę na mały stolik przy kanapie, znowu musząc się pochylić. Workowaty sweter jakoś nie chciał się trzymać ciała i przy ruchu Castiela ukazały się połacie bladej skóry, szczupły tors i talia. Usiadł z powrotem i pociągnął długiego łyka ze swej szklaneczki, robiąc zadowoloną minę, gdy palący płyn przesączył mu się do żołądka.  
\- Jaki wywiad przegapiłeś?  
Alkohol zaczynał działać i Castiel mniej myślał o tym, co mogliby zrobić, a bardziej o tym, co chciał zrobić. Jak zawsze, gdy był w pobliżu Deana, jego umysł błądził po ciele drugiego mężczyzny, boleśnie pragnąc pieścić każdy cal jego skóry, gdyby tamten mu na to pozwolił… i jak zawsze, ten boleśnie denerwujący głos jasno oświadczał, że Dean nie pozwoliłby mu się dotknąć, chyba, że byłby tak niewiarygodnie pijany, jak ostatnim razem.

Gdy Castiel pochylił się nad nim, by odłożyć butelkę na stół, Dean zauważył mały fragment jasnej skóry i w umyśle rozbłysły mu obrazy. Grill, jacuzzi… potrząsnął głową. Oczywiście widział półnagiego Casa, tamtej nocy wszyscy byli w bikini i kąpielówkach. Odchrząknął i spojrzał w pogodną twarz Castiela.  
\- Nic bardzo ważnego, tylko coś dla magazynu dla nastolatek, teraz jest zaplanowane na przyszły tydzień – wzruszył ramionami i łyknął ostatnie krople ze szklanki, wysuwając język w niezdarnej próbie dostania się do reszty napoju.

Castiel zarumienił się wściekle, widząc, jak Dean liże swoją szklankę i ostatnią kroplę whisky tak drażniąco powoli, przesuwając szklankę w stronę tego języka. Języka, który ledwo tydzień temu był w jego ustach. Castiel szybko wstał i powędrował do kuchni, po czym wrócił z puszkami dietetycznej Coli dla Deana i dla siebie.  
\- To może być? Wiem, że lubisz Pepsi, ale to wszystko, co mam…  
Wręczył Deanowi Colę i ponownie usiadł na kanapie, tym razem po jej drugiej stronie, próbując narzucić dystans między swym walącym sercem i powodem, dla którego biło szybciej.

Dean odstawił szklankę i wziął puszkę, którą wręczył mu Castiel.   
\- Świetnie, dzięki! – wziął wielkiego łyka i odstawił puszkę na stół. Przez chwilę obserwował pijącego Castiela, wreszcie rozejrzał się dookoła szukając pilota. – Myślę, że leci jakiś mecz – powiedział i wstał, stając przed Castielem i uśmiechając się do niego. – Czy mój tyłek może już wrócić na kanapę, o Panie podziemi?

Castiel niemal zakrztusił się swoją Colą; kaszlał i śmiał się jednocześnie, dopóki oczy nie zaczęły mu łzawić.  
\- Hahaha… t-tak!  
Parsknął i potarł sobie oczy dłońmi; musiał odłożyć Colę, bo inaczej by ją rozlał.  
\- Pilot jest za tobą, na stole… pan podziemi… haha…  
Castiel wskazał na mały stolik przy Deanowym końcu kanapy, a potem odwrócił się bokiem i wyciągnął na niej nogi tak, że palcami niemal dotykał poduszki swego gościa. Kanapa była niewiarygodnie wygodna, idealna, by się na niej wyciągnąć, bo poręcze po obu stronach były wystarczająco wysokie, by dać plecom oparcie.

Dean przez chwilę patrzył na Castiela, nie wiedząc, czy powinien go walnąć w plecy, czy zadzwonić po karetkę. Potem usłyszał jego śmiech i napięcie zniknęło znowu. Zachichotał widząc całkowicie rozluźnionego mężczyznę i sięgnął po pilota, by włączyć telewizor. Oglądali mecz i chociaż Castiel nie wydawał się być nim szczególnie zainteresowany, to obaj mieli frajdę. Dean próbował nie kibicować zbyt głośno i entuzjastycznie, ale bardzo mu nie wychodziło, co sprawiało, że Castiel śmiał się bez przerwy. Wreszcie ściszył telewizor i odwrócił się do Castiela; wynik meczu migał na ekranie.  
\- Ochrypłem od wrzasków, przepraszam! – wyszczerzył się, biorąc kolejny łyczek trzeciej Coli. – Twoi sąsiedzi z pewnością już mnie nienawidzą.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami; jego sweter ledwo ukazał ten ruch, ponieważ zdawał się praktycznie połykać mniejszego mężczyznę.  
\- W porządku, ściany tutaj są tak naprawdę dość grube. Mogę całkiem głośno słuchać muzyki i rzadko słyszę, jak sąsiedzi obok uprawiają seks – zarumienił się nieznacznie i szybko łyknął Coli, by to ukryć. – Um, chciałbyś zamówić coś do jedzenia?... A może ja bym coś ugotował?  
Była prawie 22.00, ale Castiel jeszcze nie jadł kolacji i był dość głodny. Wstał z kanapy i zaczął zbierać puste puszki, by zabrać je do kuchni.

Dean szybko wstał, zamierzając pomóc Castielowi w sprzątaniu, ale drugi mężczyzna już był w drodze do kuchni. Idąc za nim Dean zagwizdał na widok nieźle wyposażonego pomieszczenia.  
\- Więc jesteś dobrym kucharzem? – zapytał, a w głosie dźwięczał mu podziw i jakby odrobina zazdrości. – Ja jestem w tym okropny, jedyne danie, jakie jestem w stanie nie przypalić, to mrożona pizza i coś z puszki – obserwował Castiela, który otwierał jakieś szuflady, i kiedy ten zapytał, co Dean by chciał, mężczyzna szybko uniósł dłonie. – Nic zbyt wymyślnego… nie wiem, cokolwiek ci pasuje, mnie pasowałby nawet suchy makaron!

Castiel spojrzał na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Jakoś sobie radzę…  
Szybko przygotował łatwe danie z makaronu, z dodatkiem brokułów, kurczaka i sosu Alfredo. Kurczak już czekał w lodówce, zaś brokuły łatwo było ugotować na parze, więc kazał Deanowi mieszać makaron, aby w trakcie gotowania nie przywarł do dna garnka. Pracowali w kuchni nadzwyczaj sprawnie; Castiel podśpiewywał lekko, uwijając się wokół Deana, wrzucając jakieś przyprawy i olej do wody oraz instruując Dean, jak odcedzić makaron, aby nie poparzyć się parą. Posiłek był gotów w 15 minut, a Castiel promieniał; gotowanie zawsze poprawiało mu humor.  
\- Proszę. Nie było zbyt trudne, prawda?  
Jakimś cudem sos przywarł mu do policzka, prawdopodobnie wtedy, kiedy wszystko razem zawzięcie mieszał, upewniając się, że cały makaron pokryty był sosem. Włosy miał w nieładzie, a zbyt duży sweter sprawiał prawdopodobnie, że wyglądał jak dzieciak bawiący się z Deanem w dom.

Dean był zachwycony tym, jak dobrze Castiel radził sobie w kuchni. Pracował tak gładko, jakby robił to każdego dnia, i poruszał się po kuchni w sposób, który niemal przypominał mu jakąś skomplikowaną choreografię taneczną. Wreszcie oparł się o blat kuchenny patrząc, jak Castiel nakłada gotowe danie na talerze i ozdabia je jakimiś ziołami.  
\- Wygląda doskonale – powiedział i naprawdę tak uważał. Miał ochotę zemdleć z powodu gorąca panującego w kuchni i uważał za trochę niesprawiedliwe, że Castiel wciąż wyglądał świeżo i szczęśliwie. Potem zauważył na policzku Castiela małą kroplę sosu i nie myśląc o tym pochylił się, by zgarnąć ją palcem. Wsadził palec do ust i zlizał sos, mrucząc z zadowoleniem. – I równie doskonale smakuje!

Castiel zamarł na chwilę, otwierając szeroko oczy i patrząc, jak Dean zlizał sobie sos z palca. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nawet ten niewielki ruch wywołał u niego erekcję. Na szczęście spodnie były workowate, a sweter długi. Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się, po swojemu nieznacznie, po czym wręczył Deanowi jego talerz i widelec.  
\- Proszę bardzo.  
Castiel przemknął obok niego, by wziąć własny talerz i widelec, po czym wrócił do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, krzyżując nogi i stawiając sobie talerz na kolanach. W miarę, jak alkohol przestawał działać, Castielowi coraz trudniej było się skupić na czymś poza Deanem. Już teraz był niemal całkiem trzeźwy, ale jego ciało nie chciało przestać podniecać się wszystkim, co Dean powiedział lub zrobił, tym, jak wyglądały jego włosy, czy jego zapachem, gdy tylko zbliżył się za bardzo. Castiel wiedział, że czekała go kolejna noc, kiedy to będzie musiał własnoręcznie dać upust swej frustracji.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Dean zabierając swój talerz i podążył za Castielem do salonu. Jedli w milczeniu, przerywanym jedynie zadowolonymi jękami Deana. Koniec końców opróżnili cały garnek i Dean – siedząc na kanapie naprzeciwko Castiela – opuścił dłoń, aby wytrzeć palcami resztę sosu z talerza, zlizując go potem. Kiedy odkładał talerz na stół przy kanapie, twarz miał czerwoną z zadowolenia. Opadł ponownie na poduszki za sobą, mrucząc radośnie. – Jesteś najlepszym kucharzem, jakiego w życiu spotkałem – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko i gładząc po brzuchu. – Szkoda, że nie możesz mi gotować codziennie – mój agent chyba by zabił nas obu.

\- Raz na tydzień ci nie zaszkodzi… poza tym nie zawsze robię makaron z tak treściwym sosem… lubię robić nadziewane piersi kurczaka z karczochami, suszonymi pomidorami i mozzarellą albo burgery z indyka z papryką i przyprawami domieszanymi do mięsa. Robię też naprawdę pyszną sałatkę szpinakowo-truskawkową – odłożył swój talerz na bok i zerknął na Deana. – Jestem wszechstronny… przynajmniej w kwestii jedzenia.  
Castiel nie umiał ukryć uśmiechu i lśniących oczu, taki był szczęśliwy, że Deanowi smakowała jego kuchnia, a nawet szczęśliwszy, bo zdawał się cieszyć jedzeniem na tyle, aby wydawać te seksowne dźwięki. Które mogły mu się przydać później w nocy, gdy Deana już nie będzie, a on wyciągnie się na kanapie, samotnie, i zacznie sobie obciągać myśląc o różowym języku Deana i jego dłoniach i… Castiel musiał się powstrzymać, bo jego myśli już sprawiały, że czuł sztywnienie w spodniach.

Dean wydał zduszony dźwięk i żywiołowo pokręcił głową.  
\- Dobra, albo przestaniesz gadać o tych wszystkich smakowitościach, jakie mógłbym mieć, albo obiecasz mi, że mi to wszystko kiedyś przyrządzisz! – wyszczerzył się do niego i oblizał usta na samą myśl o całym tym pysznym jedzeniu. – Ale poważnie mówiąc, czy jest coś, czego nie umiesz zrobić? Mógłbyś otworzyć własny interes jako gotujący masażysta; mógłbyś nawet tworzyć sobie animowane reklamy!

Castiel zaśmiał się słysząc to wszystko i ciesząc się pochlebstwami Deana, ale czuł się też trochę niekomfortowo – nie był pewien, jak ma na to wszystko zareagować.  
\- Cóż, jestem towarzyskim nieudacznikiem. Niezbyt radzę sobie z zawieraniem przyjaźni czy podtrzymywaniem związków. Dlatego ja i Jessi już nie jesteśmy razem. Po prostu nie byłem taki wspaniały. Myślę, że trzymam się na dystans albo nie dość mocno otwieram – wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o kanapę, po czym stwierdził, że jest za ciepło i wstał, by zdjąć sweter, przy okazji zdejmując i koszulę. – Ups.  
Castiel odrzucił sweter i z powrotem nałożył koszulę; na łopatce wyróżniał się tatuaż, którego wcześniej, tydzień temu, Dean po pijaku nie zauważył. Był to duży symbol wykonany w czerni. Wyglądał trochę jak dziwna litera B albo stylizowany motyl. Zanim jednak Dean mógł go zbadać bliżej, Castiel zdążył już nałożyć koszulę, ponownie zakrywając swe jasne plecy.

Dean pokręcił głową i sapnął z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Wciąż mi to powtarzasz, ale wierz mi, znam dużo bardziej samotnych i towarzysko niepewnych ludzi! – urwał, kiedy Cas wstał i zdjął sweter przez głowę; jego oczy na chwilę spoczęły na tym nagim ciele, zanim ponownie nie okryła go tkanina. – Umm… - wymamrotał, nieco rozkojarzony. – To jest… niezły tatuaż… ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Co?... Och! – Castiel zaśmiał się i odwrócił, z zakłopotaniem odgarniając potargane włosy z twarzy. Potem usiadł na kanapie, bliżej Deana, niż przedtem. – To jest litera C w alfabecie anielskim. Zrobiłem ten tatuaż, gdy umarł mój dziadek. Bardzo się interesował podaniami tyczącymi się aniołów i demonów i chciał, abym miał coś, co by mnie chroniło… tak sądzę… Szczerze mówiąc to trochę jest to dziwne, ale zrobiłem to dla niego, ponieważ był moim dziadkiem. Kochałem go, a on miał wrażenie, że dzięki temu będę bezpieczny – Castiel wzruszył ramionami i znowu rozparł się na kanapie, patrząc na swoje dłonie i marszcząc się. – To naprawdę jest dziwne, bo ja nawet nie wierzę w Boga – odwrócił się i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy; jego własne miały równie zapierający dech w piersiach niebieski kolor, co zwykle.

Dean odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł usta. Czuł się winny zmuszając Castiela do rozmowy o czymś tak bolesnym i natychmiast tego pożałował.  
\- Przepraszam… Nie zamierzałem węszyć wokół…  
Wstał, zanim Castiel mógł coś powiedzieć, i zaniósł ich talerze ze sztućcami do kuchni. Włożył je do zlewu i zalał ciepłą wodą. Kiedy się ponownie odwrócił, Castiel stał w drzwiach i patrzył na niego.  
\- Już późno… powinienem iść.

Castiel miał wrażenie, że Dean zamierzał się już zbierać, ale nawet słysząc te słowa poczuł, że serce w nim lekko zamiera. Uśmiechnął się jednak i potaknął.  
\- Dobra. Dzięki, że wpadłeś, było fajnie.  
Podszedł do drzwi i otwarł je; lodowate powietrze z korytarza przyprawiło go o gęsią skórkę i lekkie dreszcze.  
\- Tylko uważaj, by się znowu nie poślizgnąć, dobra?   
Powiedział to pół żartem, pół serio i rzucił Deanowi kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Ha ha – odpalił Dean z kamienną twarzą, ale nie mógł zapobiec własnemu uśmiechowi. Uniósł dłoń, by poklepać Castiela po ramieniu, i wyszedł na zewnątrz. – Pamiętaj, by dać znać Gabe`owi w sprawie bilardu!  
Pomachał drugiemu mężczyźnie, po czym odwrócił się i zszedł schodami na parter, bardzo ostrożnie wychodząc z budynku. Dojazd do domu zajął mu nieco więcej czasu, niż zwykle, ale mając głowę niemal pękniętą na pół nie chciał niczego ryzykować. Niemal bezdźwięcznie wsunął się pod kołdrę, a Lisa go objęła. I nawet, jeśli para lśniących niebieskich oczu błyskała mu w głowie, kiedy ją rżnął, to było to całkowicie przypadkowe i z pewnością nic nie znaczyło.

Gdy tylko Dean wyszedł, Castiel zamknął drzwi na klucz i rzucił się na kanapę; utrzymujący się jeszcze słaby zapach wody kolońskiej Deana czy jego szamponu wystarczył, by mu stanął. Wspomnienie lekkich jęków Deana czy tego, jak oblizywał usta, wystarczyło aż nadto, by Castiel zaczął dyszeć, gdy rozpiął sobie spodnie i wyjął fiuta. Obciągnął tylko kilka razy i doszedł – Dean niepodzielnie rządził jego myślami i cudownie było dojść wyobrażając sobie, że ten mężczyzna ujeżdża go na tej kanapie, że swoimi silnymi dłońmi mocno ściska biodra Castiela, wbijając się w niego, że wciąż szepcze mu jego ksywkę do ucha. Nie potrafił nawet przywołać poczucia winy, jak to miało miejsce ostatnim razem, z powodu zaręczyn Deana – Castiel wiedział, że jest to tylko fantazja, a jeśli fantazja mogła mu dać tak odlotowe orgazmy, niech i tak będzie. Ostatnia jego myśl, zanim zasnął, dotyczyła oczu Deana, otoczonych tymi cudownymi piegami.  
Następnego dnia wcześnie rano napisał do Gabe`a, pytając go o bilard i przepraszając, że w zeszłym tygodniu przegapił wyjście na drinka.

Gabriel odpisał dopiero później tego samego dnia. Padł na kanapę, wróciwszy do domu po ciężkim prawniczym dniu. Był wyczerpany, ale pytanie Castiela o nowy czas spotkania rozchmurzyło go natychmiast. Wysłał mu wiadomość podając czas i miejsce i punkt 21.00 czekał na Castiela przed pubem. Baltazar i Sam już byli w środku, czekając tylko na nich, by zacząć pierwszą grę.

Castiel przybiegł; włosy miał w nieładzie, a okulary przekrzywione. Oddychał trochę ciężko, gdy zatrzymał się przed Gabrielem, zginając w pół, by przez chwilę odsapnąć, po czym się wyprostował.  
\- Cześć, Gabe… P-przepraszam za spóźnienie – uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary oraz koszulę. Castiel ubrany był w dobrze dopasowane dżinsy, czarną koszulę na guziki oraz płaszcz i niebieski szalik. – Nie mogłem znaleźć parkingu.

Gabe uniósł dłoń i pokręcił głową.  
\- Przestań przepraszać i właź do środka, czekamy tylko na ciebie!  
Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, aby się wszyscy zrobili ckliwi, zagrzewając się nawzajem do walki i wyzywając, gdy ktoś inny zdobył punkt. Castiel nieźle sobie radził i Gabriel cieszył się, iż go zaprosił. Kiedy wrócił z łazienki i zauważył swego nowego przyjaciela w kącie baru z wielkim gościem przystawiającym się do niego, tylko przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co robić.  
\- Hejjj – wybełkotał, idąc prosto do nich i podejrzliwie zerkając na nieznajomego – czy wszystko… w porządku?

Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy i bezgłośnie szepnął „dzięki”, po czym wykręcił się z objęć wielkoluda i podszedł do Gabriela, obejmując go w talii.  
\- Tu jesteś, Gabe! Widzisz… to jest chłopak, o którym ci opowiadałem. Przepraszam… - wzruszył ramionami widząc podejrzliwy grymas drugiego mężczyzny, który wreszcie się poddał i odszedł.  
Castiel westchnął z ulgą i powoli puścił Gabriela.  
\- Dzięki… Ten gościu nie chciał mi odpuścić.  
Castiel wziął swoje piwo i wychylił resztę na raz, po czym wziął kij bilardowy i wręczył go Gabrielowi.  
\- Twoja kolej.

Gabriel przez chwilę mrugał, a potem wyciągnął kij, powstrzymując Castiela przed powrotem do stołu.  
\- Hola, hola, zaczekaj. Co się dokładnie stało? Ponieważ mam wrażenie, że właśnie wykorzystano mnie w charakterze wymówki, i chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu.

Castiel zrobił minę i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Gabriela. Westchnął przeciągle.  
\- Jestem gejem. On jest gejem. Chciał, bym poszedł z nim do jego domu… nie chciałem, ale on nie przyjmował odmowy do wiadomości. Więc powiedziałem, że mam chłopaka – Castiel lekko stuknął Gabriela w pierś. – Ty. Ty mi robiłeś za przykrywkę – przechylił głowę na bok i z zatroskaniem zmarszczył brwi. – Wystraszyłem cię? Przepraszam…  
Gabriel potaknął, nieco zaskoczony, ale nie urażony.  
\- Tak naprawdę to nie – powiedział po chwili ciszy i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale powinieneś prawdopodobnie wiedzieć, że gram w innej drużynie. Jestem kobieciarzem, nic z tym nie zrobisz!

Castiel uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że w policzkach pokazały mu się dołeczki.  
\- Ha! To całkiem w porządku, Gabe… Byłeś moją przykrywką… przystojny jesteś, ale sądzę, że i tak myślałem tylko o przyjaźni.  
Podszedł do stołu i skończyli partię bilardu; wtedy Castiel przypomniał sobie, że rano czeka go wczesna zmiana i że powinien się zbierać.  
\- Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc i za bilard! Następnym razem mógłbym cię naprawdę pokonać.  
Uśmiechnął się i pomachał reszcie na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł na zimno i ruszył do domu.

Gabriel uniósł dłoń do piersi udając, że komentarz Castiela głęboko go zranił, ale poszedł za nim do stołu i podjęli grę na nowo. Kiedy Castiel wyszedł, Gabriel był bardzo zadowolony z siebie i tego, jak udał się wieczór. Ani słowem nie skomentował tego, że Castiel był gejem, ale nie był ślepy – już wtedy na grillu u Deana było dość oczywiste, że między Deanem a Castielem było coś więcej, przynajmniej ze strony tego drugiego. Zatem, gdy Gabriel we wtorek po południu wrócił z pracy, postanowił zadzwonić do Deana.  
\- Tak? – odebrał telefon drugi mężczyzna, brzmiąc na nieco wyczerpanego. Gabriel nie spytał, bo był dość pewien odpowiedzi – wywiady, sesje zdjęciowe… zwykłe zajęcia sławnego przyjaciela.  
\- Przegapiłeś świetną grę w poniedziałek – zakpił, wyciągając się w fotelu. – Castiel jest dużo lepszy, niż ty będziesz kiedykolwiek!  
Dean przewrócił oczami, opierając się o blat kuchenny i wycierając pot z czoła. Miał na sobie czarny fartuch i balansował w dłoniach pudełkiem z przyprawami oraz drewnianą łyżką. Zwróciwszy baczną uwagę na poczynania Castiela postanowił sam coś ugotować – jak na razie bardziej wyglądało to na katastrofę i już rozważał zamówienie pizzy.  
\- Więc mieliście, chłopaki, niezłą frajdę, świetnie… Gabe, jestem zajęty… - ale zanim mógł kontynuować, Gabriel postanowił zrzucić bombę.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że on jest gejem?  
Dean zamarł. Zmarszczył brwi; nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał przyjaciela, więc przez kilka sekund się nie odzywał.  
\- O czym ty, u licha, mówisz?  
Gabriel przewrócił oczami i tsknął.  
\- O Castielu, głupku – on jest gejem! Ledwo mógł wytrzymać napór facetów czarujących go w pubie.  
Dean nie pamiętał, jak zakończył rozmowę, ale gdy wreszcie odzyskał zmysły, woda w garnku już się wygotowała, a sos przypalił i był do wyrzucenia.

Castiel czuł się samotny, gdy szczęście wynikające z przebywania z ludźmi poprzedniej nocy przybladło, więc postanowił na szybko napisać do Deana późnym wtorkowym wieczorem, zaledwie kilka godzin po tym, gdy Dean porozumiał się z Gabe`em.   
„Hej, Dean, mam nadzieję, że twój agent w tym tygodniu był milszy! Mam wolne w ten czwartek, jeśli chciałbyś wpaść dla towarzystwa. Przyrządzę ci coś pysznego i obiecuję, że będzie zdrowe. Z ręką na sercu.”  
Próbował z całych sił zachowywać się nonszalancko, ale wiedział, że całym sercem ma nadzieję, iż ujrzy Deana ponownie. Od czasu, gdy tamten facet w barze próbował go poderwać, czuł się bardziej samotny niż zwykle – pomyślał nawet o tym, by wrócić i sprawdzić, czy gościu wciąż tam był. Facet źle nie wyglądał… po prostu nie był Deanem.

Wyrzuciwszy do kosza żałosne resztki tego, co miało być obiadem dla niego i Lisy, Dean zamówił pizzę, którą szybko zjedli. Rozłożyli się na kanapie; Lisa już zdążyła zasnąć mu na ramieniu, gdy zabrzęczał mu telefon. Dean przez pełne pięć minut gapił się na wiadomość, mając w głowie pustkę. Przez głowę znowu przemknęły mu obrazy; pachnąca piana, ciche dźwięki salsy i drugie ciało przywierające do niego. Wbrew rozsądkowi Dean odpisał: „Będę tam ok. 21.00”

Castiel przygryzł sobie dolną wargę i zmarszczył się, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Dean miałby wpadać z wizytą tak późno, ale prędko odepchnął tę myśl i odłożył telefon. Teraz musiał tylko cierpliwie poczekać dwa dni i znowu zobaczy Deana.  
Castiel tej nocy kładł się do łóżka rozmyślając o tym, jak dziwne stało się jego życie, od kiedy poznał Deana Winchestera. Teraz dość regularnie spotykał się z popularnym aktorem, wspaniałym mężczyzną, w którym był zakochany… a przynajmniej zaczynał się zakochiwać. Castiel nie był już pewien, czy jego obsesja na punkcie Deana nie przechodziła powoli w miłość, bo miał okazję poznać mężczyznę osobiście, nie zaś podziwiać go jako podobnego Bogu idola. Nie był pewien, wiedział tylko, że serce biło mu szybciej, gdy tylko pomyślał o Deanie, a tych kilka cennych chwil, w których Dean trzymał go w ramionach, było prawdopodobnie najszczęśliwszymi w jego życiu. Ale za nimi szły te najsmutniejsze, kiedy myślał, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy.  
Na szczęście Dean nie pamiętał ich gorączkowych pocałunków we wannie i nie podejrzewał, że Castiel był nim naprawdę urzeczony. Przynajmniej za to Castiel był wdzięczny. Zasnął więc myśląc o tym, co ugotować dla Deana, a ostatnią myślą było to, czy Dean wolałby w swojej sałatce orzechy włoskie czy pecan.

Czwartek nadszedł szybciej, niż Dean myślał. Nie musiał nawet kłócić się z Lisą w sprawie wizyty u Castiela, kiedy powiedziała mu, iż wzięła wolne na piątek, by pojechać na weekend do przyjaciółki, i wyjechała w czwartek po pracy. Dean tym razem znalazł parking tuż przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkał Castiel, i – zwracając najwyższą uwagę i bezpiecznie przebrnąwszy przez schody – zadzwonił do drzwi. Wszedłszy do mieszkania przyjaciela uśmiechnął się i uniósł ręce, w których trzymał dwie butelki wina.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, czy wolisz białe czy czerwone – powiedział wzruszając ramionami i podał butelki Castielowi, po czym zrzucił buty.

\- Dzięki! – Castiel rzucił Deanowi uśmiech, zaskoczony winem, i pomaszerował do kuchni, stawiając butelki na skrawku wolnej przestrzeni na blacie. Całe mieszkanie pachniało czymś pysznym, pożywnym i pikantnym, w garnkach coś bulgotało, a świeże posiekane zioła leżały w kuchni na deskach. – Czerwone tak naprawdę będzie doskonale pasować do kolacji… - zamruczał, kończąc obiad, danie z kurczaka z dzikim ryżem; jako przystawkę podał sałatkę z młodego szpinaku z jagodami i kandyzowanymi orzechami pecan. – Zaniesiesz mi to do stołu? – wręczył Deanowi stos talerzy, misek i sreber i podążył za nim z sałatką oraz talerzem z kurczakiem i ryżem.

Dean czuł się dziwnie nie na miejscu. Zupełnie, jakby wszystko się zmieniło po telefonie od Gabriela, i Dean nie był pewien, co z tym zrobić. Wziął naczynia i zaniósł je do stołu w salonie, nakrywając go dla nich obu. Stanął obok jednego z krzeseł i patrzył, jak Castiel ustawia jedzenie. Niewiele później Dean otwarł pierwszą butelkę czerwonego wina i nalał im obu po kieliszku. Wznieśli toast za zaproszenie Castiela i za jego „pyszności” i Dean niemal opróżnił kieliszek jednym łykiem. Jedząc swoją sałatkę był niezwyczajnie cichy, a kiedy Castiel nalał mu drugi kieliszek, Dean nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem? - ugryzł się w język. Brawo, Winchester, sto punktów za subtelność… Zobaczył, że Castiel zesztywniał, i natychmiast pożałował tej konfrontacji. Odwrócił wzrok, patrząc w dół na swoją na pół zjedzoną sałatkę, która, nawiasem mówiąc, była wręcz idiotycznie dobra. – To znaczy… to nie tak, że to mi robi różnicę… i tak cię lubię, ale… ale czy naprawdę musiałem dowiadywać się tego od Gabriela?

 

Castiel rozlał wino i zaklął; wstał niepewnie i wziął swoją serwetkę, aby wytrzeć rozlewki. Kiedy Dean mówił, on patrzył na stół i wycierał to samo miejsce chyba przez minutę, dopóki cisza wisząca w powietrzu po pytaniu Deana nie zrobiła się nie do zniesienia. Castiel wziął głęboki wdech i wydech.  
\- Jakoś się tak naprawdę nigdy nie złożyło – powiedział cicho, wciąż patrząc w stół. – Rozmawialiśmy o Jessim i moich związkach… ja po prostu… po prostu nie wiem, Dean - spojrzał w górę i napotkał wzrok Deana; w oczach Castiela malował się lekki ból, a brwi marszczyły mu się ze zmartwienia. – Chyba myślałem, że to by skomplikowało naszą przyjaźń… Że może, gdybyś się dowiedział, iż jestem gejem, nie chciałbyś się ze mną więcej widywać? – przygryzł dolną wargę i odszedł o krok od stołu. – Przepraszam, to było głupie z mojej strony…

\- Tak – powiedział Dean, wciąż patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na Castiela. – Tak, to było całkiem głupie… Jak, do cholery, miałem się zorientować, że Jessi to facet? Poczułem się jak idiota, Cas! – nie zamierzał podnosić głosu, ale teraz już praktycznie wrzeszczał. – Powiedz mi jedno, Cas – planowałeś mi to kiedyś powiedzieć? A może za dobrze się bawiłeś obserwując moją niewiedzę? – wstał gwałtownie i obszedł stół dokoła, stając tuż obok Casa i patrząc na niego z mieszanką rozczarowania i gniewu na twarzy.

Castiel zagapił się na Deana i poczuł, jak zabulgotał w nim gniew.  
\- Nie śmiałem się z ciebie ani nic takiego, Dean! Słuchaj… przepraszam, że cię okłamałem, ale tak, jak mówiłeś, to nie powinno mieć znaczenia! – Castiel zrobił kolejny krok w tył; nienawidził konfrontacji, nigdy nie radził sobie w kłótniach; zawsze kończył płacząc lub wychodząc albo robiąc jedno i drugie. – Dlaczego ma znaczenie fakt, że wolę facetów?! Wciąż powinniśmy być w stanie się przyjaźnić…  
Urwał i odwrócił wzrok; serce waliło mu w piersi, a dłonie zwinął w pięści, aby mu nie drżały. Nie tak miał wyglądać dzisiejszy wieczór. Mieli zjeść miłą kolację, może obejrzeć jakiś film, a Castiel mógłby się pławić w towarzystwie Deana jeszcze przez trochę czasu. Cholerny Gabriel. Castielowi zadrżała dolna warga i mężczyzna zamrugał gwałtownie, próbując z całych sił nie dopuścić do tego, by pieczenie w oczach przeszło w łzy gniewu.

\- Jezu, Cas, czy ty mnie słuchałeś? Nie mam problemu z tym, że jesteś gejem; ja po prostu, kurwa, nie lubię być okłamywany!  
Zrobił kolejny krok w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, chociaż tamten przed nim uciekał, i nieoczekiwanie Castiel uderzył plecami w ścianę salonu, a Dean zajął jego przestrzeń osobistą. Opuścił wzrok na usta Casa i przesunął później w dół na jego szyję i gustownie ubrane ciało. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w górę, Castiel miał zaczerwienioną twarz, a jego oczy, kurwa, lśniły w słabym świetle.  
\- Więc… czym dla ciebie jestem, co? – zapytał cichym, szorstkim głosem; oddechem muskał rozgrzaną skórę Castiela. – Tylko „przyjacielem”?

Castiel poczuł, że skóra mu cierpnie i drży w najcudowniejszy sposób, gdy Dean samym spojrzeniem osadził go na miejscu. W ustach mu nieoczekiwanie bardzo zaschło i dałby wiele za drinka, ale wtedy Dean odezwał się znowu i żołądek opadł Castielowi aż do stóp.  
Patrzył swoimi niebieskimi oczami na usta Deana, potem powoli przeniósł je wyżej i spojrzał drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Kiedy się odezwał, głos miał miękki i boleśnie pozbawiony nadziei.  
\- To wszystko, czym możesz być, prawda, Dean?  
Wyszeptane słowa zawisły w powietrzu; Castiel trzymał ręce przy sobie, pragnąc dotknąć Deana znowu, ale wiedząc, że gdyby to zrobił, nie byłby w stanie przestać.

Dean znieruchomiał. Wstrzymał oddech i popatrzył Castielowi w oczy. Mógł od razu wyjść. Mógł się odwrócić, założyć buty i spieprzać stąd, znaleźć sobie miejsce i trochę czasu na myślenie. Ale nie ruszył się, nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie chciał się ruszyć.  
\- Tak – powiedział; jego głos był zaledwie szeptem. Zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Castiela i uniósł dłonie, obejmując nimi jego twarz, więżąc go pod ścianą. – Przyjaciele…  
A potem się pochylił i swoimi ustami w gwałtownym pocałunku pochwycił usta drugiego mężczyzny.

Castielowi dech zamarł w gardle i przez chwilę stał jak zamrożony, zanim nie odwzajemnił pocałunku. Szybko objął Deana i przyciągnął go do siebie, desperacko pragnąc silniejszego kontaktu. Nie był pewien, czy to miało potrwać, ale, cholera, chciał, by to… Castiel chciał, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.  
W głowie mu się kręciło, gdy całował Deana, otwierając dla niego usta, drżąc pod wpływem gwałtowności drugiego mężczyzny. Pomyślał przelotnie o Lisie i o tym, że Dean był hetero, ale Castiel wypędził te myśli z głowy przeważającą myślą „tym razem Dean nie jest pijany” i cały oddał się rozkoszy krążącej mu w ustach.

W pocałunku nie było nic łagodnego i ostrożnego i normalnie Dean już by samego siebie przeraził takim nierozsądnym działaniem. Ale gdy Castiel przylgnął do niego całym ciałem i otwierając usta jęknął cicho, Dean już nie za bardzo zważał na rozsądek. Podszedł bliżej i kolanem rozsunął nogi Castiela, jednocześnie wsuwając mu język do ust, pożerając go i zauważając każdy dźwięk płynący od drugiego mężczyzny. Casowi stał i ten fakt uderzył Deana jak obuch – grill, jacuzzi, on i Castiel, całujący się. Jak u licha mógł coś takiego zapomnieć? Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że Castiel również nie pamiętał? Niewielkie, odpowiedział sobie Dean, a myśl o tym, że jako jedyny żył w niewiedzy, tylko podsyciła jego gniew. Podniósł Castiela, owinął się w talii jego długimi, smukłymi nogami i odwrócił się, niosąc go do stołu kilka kroków dalej. Nie przerywając pocałunku zmiótł ręką naczynia i miski na jedną stronę i pchnął Castiela w dół, na pustą teraz powierzchnię. Pochylił się nad jego jasnym, drżącym ciałem, złapał za kołnierz koszuli i rozdarł ją. Spuścił głowę, całując i wygryzając ścieżkę od ust Castiela w dół, do jego obojczyka.

Castiel by normalnie ześwirował widząc, że jedzenie czy wino wylądowały na stole lub podłodze, czy też z powodu tego, że guziki odpadały mu od koszuli jak żywe, ale w tej chwili nie mógł się przejmować mniej. Myślał tylko o Deanie, pochłaniającym go w całości, całującym go, gryzącym i dotykającym; każde miejsce, którego dotknął Dean, zdawało się płonąć, niczym lizane płynnym żarem. Castiel wygiął się w stronę dotyku Deana, a z ust wydobyło mu się dziwne kwilenie, które jednak szybko przeszło w sapnięcie, gdy mężczyzna dotknął jego wrażliwej skóry na szyi i obojczykach.  
\- Ach!  
W cichym mieszkaniu sapnięcie zabrzmiało głośno, ale Castiel ledwo to słyszał przez szum krwi w uszach i walenie serca. Gołe palce u jego stóp zwinęły się w powietrzu; nogi zwisały mu poza krawędź stołu, a Dean pochylał się nad nim, przyciskając go do blatu własnym ciałem. Castiel zręcznie przeczesał palcami krótkie włosy Deana, ściskając je lekko, gdy fale rozkoszy wędrowały mu po ciele. Upór Deana, jego surowa siła były dokładnie takie, jak w fantazjach Castiela, i nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy to wszystko działo się tylko dlatego, że go wkurzył. Ale nieoczekiwanie nie był w stanie o to dbać, gdy Dean ponownie mocno przygryzł mu obojczyk. Castiel rzucił biodrami w stronę mężczyzny nad sobą i jęknął.

Każdy ruch, każdy jęk Castiela podkręcał Deana bardziej. Czuł się jak w gorączce, jak na haju po narkotyku, o jakim jeszcze nikt nie słyszał. Powiódł dłońmi w dół ciała Castiela, mocno złapał go za biodra i pchnął miednicą od dołu; trące o siebie fiuty sprawiły, że sapnął, a Castiel jęknął desperacko. Przesunął ręce ponownie w górę i wsunął je pod koszulę Castiela, zimne opuszki muskały rozgrzaną skórę. Ustami znalazł usta Castiela, po czym spojrzał mu w oczy. Źrenice drugiego mężczyzny były rozszerzone z pożądania. Pocałował go żarłocznie, liźnięciem zmuszając do otwarcia ust, i przygryzł jego dolną wargę, spijając jego westchnienia, jakby potrzebował ich do życia.

Castiel szamotał się pod Deanem, pragnąc więcej dotyku. Przesunął dłońmi w dół po torsie Deana i złapał krawędź jego koszuli, podciągając ją gwałtownie w górę.  
\- Zdejmuj to.  
Głos miał szorstki niczym żwir i głęboki, ostry, ponieważ gardło mu się ściskało. Oddech mu przyspieszał. Castiel wdychał zapach ust Deana, gdy tylko mężczyzna był bliżej. Patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczami, wyróżniającymi się w bladej twarzy, nie mrugając. Castiel go pragnął, tyle było oczywiste. Wygiął biodra w górę, by ponownie otrzeć się o Deana, a po jego reakcji w kąciku ust pojawił mu się delikatny uśmiech.

Dean przygryzł sobie usta słysząc rozkazujący ton Castiela i sapnął, czując nagłe tarcie w dotykających się genitaliach. Bez wahania sięgnął w górę, przeciągnął sobie koszulę przez głowę, rozwiązał bandanę i rzucił obie rzeczy beztrosko na podłogę. Gdy tylko obaj byli nadzy od pasa w górę, Dean ponownie naparł na dół, przyciskając się nagim torsem do piersi Castiela. To było jakieś szaleństwo! Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, nawet o tym nie pomyślał – a jednak jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotykaniem każdego cala ciała Castiela, od smakowania każdej kropelki potu, od wdychania jego unikalnego zapachu przypominającego deszcz, ocean i seks. Jedną dłoń położył Castielowi na ramieniu, zaś druga przekradła się w dół, szarpiąc na ślepo za guzik u spodni mężczyzny.

Castiel wymamrotał przy ustach Deana coś, czego nie dało się zrozumieć, i wolną ręką łagodnie szarpnął go za włosy, każąc mu odwrócić głowę w jedną stronę. Lekko jak piórko przejechał ustami po brodzie Deana aż do ucha i skubnął małżowinę, delikatnie w nią dysząc i jęcząc cicho. Wszystko, co robił Dean, przypominało torturę, a Castiel chciał więcej, więcej, więcej. Ponownie rzucił biodrami, a palce wbił mężczyźnie w plecy, wywołując paznokciami cudowny ból.  
\- Ach… Dean…  
Castielowi puścił guzik u spodni i mężczyzna zarumienił się jeszcze silniej, niewyraźnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, dokąd to wszystko prowadziło, i nie przerywając, jak prawdopodobnie powinien. Kiedy się tak prężył, widać było wyraźnie jego kości biodrowe; płytkie zagłębienie między nimi schodziło w dół do ukrytego placu zabaw, zdając się skłaniać Deana do dalszego badania.

Gdy tylko Dean rozpiął Castielowi zamek u spodni, objął drugiego mężczyznę przez cienką tkaninę szortów. Castiel już był twardy jak skała, a Dean nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by się zdziwić lub poczuć niechęć. Zaczepił palce o krawędź bielizny Castiela i razem ze spodniami ściągnął w dół, przez nogi, po czym położył na podłodze. Zamarł na chwilę, dysząc ciężko, i spojrzał na Castiela wzrokiem zamglonym żądzą. Potem podniósł sobie dłoń do ust, przez kilka zapierających dech w piersiach sekund ją lizał, aż wreszcie sięgnął w dół i objął palcami cieknącego fiuta Castiela.

Castiel leżał nieruchomo, oddychając ciężko. Zerknął w górę, Dean po prostu się na niego gapił. Na ułamek sekundy przeraził się, że Dean ucieknie, zostawi go leżącego na stole nagiego i pełnego wstydu. Ale wtedy mężczyzna wrócił, na jego fiucie spoczęła dłoń i o BOŻE. Castiel niemal usiadł, czując tam nagły ucisk i tarcie; impuls dosięgnął jego kręgosłupa i uderzył go w mózg jak błyskawica.  
\- Ach!  
Dźwięk, jaki niepewnie wydobył mu się z ust, był mieszanką zaskoczenia i rozkoszy, a Dean mógł ocenić po tym, jak mięśnie brzucha Castiela się kurczyły, że działo się coś dobrego. Castiel gapił się na Deana, niepewny, dokąd to zmierza czy jakim cudem tak szybko tam dotarli, ale rozkoszował się każdą bolesną sekundą. Próbował zapamiętać, jak wyglądał Dean, patrząc w dół na niego przymkniętymi oczami i oblizując usta, wędrując wzrokiem po jego bladym ciele. Castiel zadrżał pod wpływem zimna i dłoni Deana, powoli zamykając oczy. Stęknął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu pod wpływem doznań szalejących w nim niczym dzikie bestie.  
\- Ngh…

Dean zaczął Castielowi obciągać, mocno zaciskając palce na fiucie, i jednocześnie pochylił się nad jego drżącym ciałem, całując mu szyję, gardło, brodę i spierzchnięte usta. Z każdą mijającą sekundą, z każdym ruchem swojej dłoni na ciele Castiela Dean czuł, jak jego własne ciało sztywnieje, jak jego erekcja napiera mu na dżinsy. Ale na to nie było czasu, Dean nie pomyślał nawet o tym, by sobie ulżyć. Jedyne, czego chciał, to dotykać, wzburzać i niszczyć Castiela w każdy możliwy sposób. Żywiołowo ruszał dłonią, popychając go coraz dalej.

Nie było trudno doprowadzić Castiela na szczyt, skoro już normalnie był dostrojony do zapachu, smaku i spojrzenia Deana – tylko, że teraz, gdy nagi wił się pod nim, wszystko było dużo gorsze. Każde lekkie pocieranie fiuta sprawiało, że biodra wędrowały mu w górę po więcej, i wkrótce Castiel dyszał i krzyczał, mocno wbijając Deanowi paznokcie w plecy.  
\- Och… o kurwa… Dean!  
Zaklął dochodząc, całe ciało mu zesztywniało, gdy spuścił się na dłoń Deana i na swój brzuch. Castiel aż do krwi przygryzł dolną wargę, a knykcie mu zbielały, gdy trzymał się pleców Deana, podczas gdy przewalały się przez niego ostatnie skurcze. Było to coś intensywniejszego niż wszystko, co do tej pory czuł, a fantazje, jakie snuł już od miesięcy, bladły w porównaniu z rzeczywistością.

Dean pocierał Casa w trakcie orgazmu, dłoń miał śliską od spermy drugiego mężczyzny. Castiel obejmował go całego, ciasno otuliwszy nogami jego własne i wbijając mu palce w plecy. Odsunął się nieco, a pot kapał mu z czoła na ciało Castiela. Obaj dyszeli ciężko, patrząc na siebie wzrokiem, który mówił tak wiele, a jednocześnie nic.  
\- C-cas – powiedział Dean i było to pierwsze słowo, jakie wypowiedział od czasu, gdy przyszpilił Casa do stołu i doprowadził do euforii. Nagle nie miał pojęcia, co się wydarzyło i jak, do cholery, miał sobie z tym poradzić. Zrobił krok w tył, odwracając wzrok, który padł na stertę ciuchów na podłodze. Klęknął i pozbierał bieliznę Castiela, jego dżinsy oraz swoją koszulę. Nie patrząc na Castiela podał mu jego ubrania i założył swoje. Sytuacja była więcej niż niezręczna. Dean wiedział, że nie da się tego łatwo wyjaśnić, że nie mogą po prostu zapomnieć i wrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi – to doświadczenie wstrząsnęło ich światem i było ostateczne. I była to jego wina. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie mógł przestać robić czegoś, o czym nigdy wcześniej nawet nie pomyślał. I nieoczekiwanie w głowie pojawiła mu się twarz Lisy, Lisy, która go kochała, która mu ufała… Cofnął się jeszcze o krok i wreszcie spojrzał na Castiela, który usiadł nieco, przyciskając ubrania do siebie, by zakryć swe nagie ciało.  
\- Ja… - zaczął, ale nie mógł kontynuować. Co jeszcze było do powiedzenia? Ale kiedy odezwał się ponownie, ton miał niebezpiecznie mroczny. – Ani słowa nikomu, słyszysz? – powiedział, i to w ogóle nie było to, co chciał powiedzieć. Pragnął podejść bliżej, porwać Castiela w ramiona i wycałować każdy skrawek jego ciała – i to go przerażało. Spojrzał na niego z wyrazem zarówno strachu, jak i czegoś zbliżonego do miłości na twarzy. Potem się odwrócił, założył buty i kurtkę i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Castiel powinien był wiedzieć, że tak będzie, i głęboko w środku wiedział, ale wciąż czuł, jakby umierał, gdy Dean odsunął się od niego w więcej niż jeden sposób. Castiel wyciągnął dłoń, by go zatrzymać, lub pomyślał, że wyciągnął, ale nie mógł być pewien, bo oto Dean już się odwracał, a za chwilę był już za drzwiami. Castiel poczuł mdłości.  
Siedział tam całkiem nieruchomo przez dobrą minutę, po czym zaczął płakać. Najpierw łzy płynęły powoli, toczyły się, piekące i gorące po policzkach, aż wreszcie z gardła wydobył mu się lament. Nikt go nie mógł usłyszeć, bo ściany były tu za grube, więc pozwolił na to, łkając zduszonym głosem.  
Frustracja po spotkaniu mężczyzny, na punkcie którego miał obsesję, gniew z powodu tego, że się w nim zakochał, i słodko-gorzki smutek po tym, jak ów mężczyzna wypowiedział jego imię głosem łamiącym się z emocji – wszystko to wycelował w siebie. Dlaczego nie mógł być tylko przyjacielem? Przecież to wystarczyło, prawda? Ale Castiel naciskał, nawet, jeśli robił to podświadomie. A teraz wszystko się skończyło, całkowicie i absolutnie. Dean się go wstydził, wstydził się tego, co zrobili. „Ani słowa nikomu, słyszysz? – te słowa brzęczały mu w głowie. Castiel zsunął się ze stołu na podłogę i zwinął w kulkę, ściskając ciuchy, które wręczył mu Dean. Jego nagie ciało dygotało, torturowane szlochami, gdy płakał w noc.  
Z gardła wydobył mu się kolejny rozdzierający duszę krzyk, ale nikt go nie mógł usłyszeć i ten jeden raz Castiel żałował, że tak było.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Dean cieszył się mając cały weekend dla siebie. Lisa zadzwoniła do niego w sobotę, ale tylko po to, by mu dać znać, że u niej w porządki i że nie mogła doczekać się powrotu. Dean skończył rozmowę i poczuł się okropnie. Powiedział sobie, że to było tylko szaleństwo, krótka chwila zapomnienia, pożądania, coś, co zniknie, skoro już zaspokoił ciekawość. Wiedział, że się oszukiwał, ale trwał w tym, wierzył we własne kłamstwo tak długo, jak mógł. Nie zadzwonił do Castiela przez następne dwa tygodnie, chociaż serce go bolało za każdym razem, gdy wracał myślami do tamtej złowrogiej nocy. Stwierdził, że martwił się o drugiego mężczyznę, i więcej niż raz gapił się na numer Castiela w swojej komórce, zbyt przerażony, by naprawdę do niego zadzwonić. Lisa, oczywiście, zauważyła, że coś było nie tak, ale Dean nie mógł o tym rozmawiać, nie z nią, nie z nikim. To by tylko wszystko przypieczętowało… uczyniło prawdziwym. Zatem, gdy minął kolejny tydzień bez wieści od Castiela, Dean nie mógł tego dłużej znieść.   
Był piątkowy wieczór i Dean modlił się, by Castiel pracował do późna. Zjechał windą do piwnicy i powoli udał się długim korytarzem do pokoju, w którym Castiel pierwszy raz pokazał mu swoją pracę. Nie był pewien, czy się ucieszył, czy przeraził, gdy ujrzał słaby blask monitorów oświetlający mały pokój i przygarbione ciało przed nimi. Odchrząknął i aż go coś boleśnie zakłuło w piersi, gdy Castiel się odwrócił, mając oczy zaczerwienione i zapuchnięte od płaczu i braku snu.

Castiel spędził ostatnie trzy tygodnie rozdzierając się na strzępy. Wszystko, co razem zrobili, zapętlało mu się w głowie; każda rozmowa do późna, pisanie wiadomości i rozmowy telefoniczne, wszystko, co ściągnęło Deana do jego świata, a jego do świata Deana. Castiel zaczął uważać Deana za najbliższego przyjaciela pośród tych bardzo niewielu ludzi na świecie, których kiedykolwiek uważał za przyjaciół – a teraz go stracił. Czuł się, jakby stracił również sam siebie, bo Dean wywiódł go z jego pokrytego cieniem i pustelniczego życia na światło, które teraz również odeszło. Dean sprowadził światło i odchodząc zabrał je ze sobą. Dni ciągnęły się od jednego do drugiego, a on siedział w domu, ledwo jedząc czy pijąc cokolwiek, dopóki Ruby dość dosłownie nie wparowała do niego pewnego wieczoru i nie zaciągnęła go dwa tygodnie temu do pracy, wmuszając mu nowy projekt, na szczęście bez Deana Winchestera w centrum uwagi. Ruby nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Castiel był taki smutny, nikt nie wiedział; wykonał fantastyczną robotę ukrywając to. Wiedziała tylko, że ten słodki, cichy mężczyzna nikł w oczach, a ona nie zamierzała pozwolić mu siedzieć w domu i umrzeć z powodu złamanego serca.  
Więc gdy Castiel usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie, pomyślał, że to mogła być Ruby lub może któryś z animatorów, który przyszedł go sprawdzić, nawet, jeśli powiedzieli, że wychodzili wcześniej. Ale potem odwrócił się na krześle.  
Dean.  
Przez głowę Castiela przemknął milion myśli i chyba z tuzin emocji po kolei mignął mu na twarzy – zaskoczenie, zmieszanie, strach, smutek, aż wreszcie twarz stała się kamienna, martwa i pozbawiona emocji. Castiel spojrzał w dół i odwrócił wzrok od przybysza.  
\- … nikomu nie powiedziałem.  
Głos Castiela był słaby, zniszczony trwającym tygodnie płaczem, ale teraz tak bardzo się starał wziąć w garść. Ale to się jednak nie liczyło, Dean widział, jak było źle, po sposobie, w jaki Castiel musiał szybko mrugać, by trzymać łzy pod kontrolą, czy po tym, jak dolna warga mu drżała, choć przygryzał ją okrutnie od środka.

Słowa cięły go jak żyletki i Dean opuścił głowę, odwracając wzrok od wyraźnie załamanego mężczyzny.  
\- Ja… dzięki – powiedział, choć to w najmniejszym stopniu nie oddawało tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Minuty mijały w całkowitej ciszy i Dean spytał sam siebie, czy przyjście tutaj było takim dobrym pomysłem. Chociaż to się nie liczyło, bo teraz tu był. Castiel czuł się w porządku – jeśli nie liczyć wyraźnej depresji – i Dean poczuł, jak ogarnęła go ulga. Wreszcie znowu podniósł oczy, wciąż stojąc nieruchomo w drzwiach.  
\- Przyszedłem przeprosić – powiedział cichym, ochrypłym głosem, próbując złapać wzrok Castiela. W tych niebieskich zbiornikach było tyle smutku i bólu, że Dean nie mógł tego znieść, ale patrzył uparcie, próbując powiedzieć dużo więcej, niż mógł wyrazić słowami.

Castiel gwałtownie spojrzał na Deana, w zmieszaniu marszcząc brwi.  
\- D-dlaczego?  
Miał wrażenie, że oddech zrobił się za ciepły i za gęsty, uczucie przypominało wstrzymywanie oddechu pod wodą o wiele za długo. Jak to się nazywało? Tonięcie, racja… Castiel czuł się, jakby tonął siedząc tam, próbując z całych sił nie krzyczeć, nie łkać, nie wtulić się Deanowi w ramiona i nie zacząć go całować tak, jak tego desperacko pragnął. Wobec tego przywarł do swego krzesła, aż do białości zaciskając dłonie, i spojrzał na Deana z drugiej strony pokoju.  
\- Nie rozumiem, Dean, dlaczego? – głos załamał mu się na ostatnim słowie, niczym fundamenty walące się pod zbyt ciężkim budynkiem.

Dean znowu odwrócił głowę i przygryzł usta aż do krwi.  
\- Jezu, Cas, nie wiem – wysyczał, skupiając się na jednym z monitorów, z którego śmiała się do niego rysowana twarz dziecka. – Ja… wiem, że wszystko spieprzyłem… wiem, że to moja wina i czuję się okropnie… - spojrzał wreszcie w górę, Castielowi prosto w oczy, i lekko pokręcił głową. – Ja… naprawdę cię lubię, Cas… - powiedział, z wahaniem robiąc krok w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. – Nie… to, cokolwiek to jest… nie chcę tego stracić… po prostu… nie mogę zostawić narzeczonej…

Castiel przełknął gulę w gardle i zepchnął wszystkie myśli o dobrym i właściwym zachowaniu do kąta w mózgu. „Nie stracę go znowu”, pomyślał. Wstał powoli i podszedł do Deana. Wyciągnął dłoń i złapał Deana za koszulę, ściskając luźno materiał i przyciągając go bliżej. Odzywając się spuścił głowę.  
\- Nie musisz…  
Niebieskie oczy Castiela spoglądały w górę przez ciemne rzęsy. Usta miał rozchylone i oddychał powoli. Zdawało się, że w zwolnionym tempie mruga i oblizuje dolną wargę, wciągając ją do ust i przesuwając po niej zębami. Kiedy powoli wróciła na miejsce, była różowa i wilgotna, a nie, jak zwykle, spierzchnięta.  
\- Dean…  
Castiel wypowiedział to imię z pulsującym bólem w głosie, wciąż patrząc Deanowi w oczy i podchodząc jeszcze bliżej, aż wreszcie ich piersi dzieliło tylko kilka cali.

\- Cas… - powiedział Dean, ale nie słyszał sam siebie poprzez szum krwi w uszach. Serce zabiło mu szybciej i waliło o żebra. Castiel położył mu dłoń na piersi, a jego twarz była tak blisko jego własnej, że Dean ledwo mógł się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek poza tymi wilgotnymi ustami i miękkim, różowym językiem, który co chwila nawilżał je bardziej. Powoli uniósł dłoń, położył ją na dłoni Castiela i przycisnął jeszcze bliżej serca. – Cas, co… co ty mówisz?

Dłoń Castiela pod Deanową napięła się; paznokcie wbiły się w ciało. Castiel szukał wzrokiem oczu Deana i nie był na 100% pewien, że ujrzał w nich to, czego pragnął, ale to uczucie tam migotało i to mu wystarczyło, ponieważ musiało.  
\- Ja też nie chcę cię stracić.  
Podniósł się szybko, nie dając Deanowi szansy na odpowiedź, i mocno go pocałował. Jednocześnie objął go drżącymi ramionami za szyję i trzymał, całując go, wygłodzony, spragniony, potrzebujący. W jego głosie było tyle bólu i tylko Dean mógł go ukoić, mógł przerwać to okropne rwanie gdzieś głęboko w piersi. Castiel całym sobą miał nadzieję, że Dean nie odepchnie go drugi raz, tylko raczej przytuli mocno, bo sam czuł, że odpływał.

Dean zadrżał po słowach Castiela i już miał odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy usta Castiela znalazły się na jego ustach. Dean mógł jedynie westchnąć i delektować się tym. Nie mógł go odrzucić, nie ponownie. Sekundy mijały i wciąż był to jedynie dotyk warg. Wtedy Dean objął twarz Castiela i lekko szturchnął jego wargi językiem. Gdy tylko Castiel otwarł usta, Dean był w środku. Języki się spotkały, i było to coś dużo bardziej rozważnego i łagodnego, niż wcześniej. Dean westchnął ponownie; całowali się z najwyższą ostrożnością, niespokojni, że mogliby zniszczyć tę chwilę.

Castiel przeczesywał Deanowi włosy palcami i delikatnie drapał skórę głowy, zatracając się w chwili. Zapach Deana otaczał go wokół i wbrew jego woli ugięły się pod nim kolana, gdy mężczyzna łagodnie dotknął jego twarzy. Castiel nie chciał, by to się kończyło, ale czuł łzy zbierające mu się w oczach, więc musiał przerwać. Odsunął się delikatnie i ukrył twarz w szyi Deana, całując ją. Za ustami powędrowały dłonie. Dotykał każdego kawałka skóry Deana, jaki był dostępny, odsuwając mu koszulę tak, że oddzielała ich tylko cienka podkoszulka. Castiel skubnął ją i gorące pocałunki z łatwością dosięgły skóry. Padł przed Deanem na kolana, zręcznie podciągając podkoszulkę do góry, i całował mu biodra, powoli wodząc ustami od jednego do drugiego. Sekundy mijały i jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był gorący oddech Castiela na skórze Deana i trzepot jego rzęs, gdy spojrzał tymi niebieskimi oczami, pełnymi żądzy i czegoś więcej, na Deana, tuż sponad jego pasa.

Kiedy usta Castiela wyznaczyły mokrą ścieżkę w dół jego szyi, Dean sapnął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, z nieprzyjemnym łupnięciem waląc nią w ścianę. Powiódł dłonią przez włosy Castiela i pociągnął za nie, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna powoli i pewnie opadał przed nim na kolana. Zupełnie, jakby jego usta były wszędzie; na jego piersi, na szyi, na biodrach – Dean wciągnął powietrze, gdy lekko jak piórko dotknęły rosnącego wybrzuszenia w spodniach. Castiel zaczepił palce o pasek Deana i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  
\- C-cas – wydyszał Dean szeptem, czując, jak policzki mu płonęły z zakłopotania i podniecenia.

Castiel uznał to za pozwolenie i nie marnując czasu rozpiął Deanowi pasek, a następnie spodnie. Potem z łatwością rozsunął zamek i ostrożnie ściągnął mu spodnie z bioder razem z bokserkami. Kiedy fiut Deana niemal wyskoczył ze swego zamknięcia, Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy i oblizał usta, po czym pochylił się i omiótł go oddechem. Spojrzał na Deana jednocześnie wysuwając język i przesuwając nim po czubku, aby zlizać stamtąd kroplę wilgoci. Castiel zamknął oczy, delektując się tą chwilą, po czym znowu uniósł dłonie, jedną zaciskając ostrożnie wokół podstawy fiuta Deana, a drugą kładąc płasko na brzuchu mężczyzny; biała skóra kontrastowała z opaloną.

Dean mocno złapał Castiela za włosy, a z ust wydobył mu się zduszony jęk. Starał się z całych sił unieruchomić miednicę, powstrzymać się od pchania w te wilgotne, gorące usta czy przyciągnięcia Castiela bliżej. Zamknął oczy, a pod powiekami rozbłysły mu fajerwerki.   
\- … więcej… proszę… - tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć.

Usta Castiela drgnęły w lekkim uśmieszku; był bardziej niż szczęśliwy mogąc uczynić zadość wyjęczanej prośbie Deana. Szybko oblizał usta i przesunął nimi w dół po całej długości Deana, zaskakując go wzięciem całości do ust jednym, gładkim ruchem, aż nos uderzył mu o brzuch mężczyzny. Castiel zamruczał i powoli wysunął fiuta z ust, zastępując ciepłą wilgoć dłonią i pocierając, podążając za ustami i wodząc językiem po główce. Castiel zrobił to ponownie, tym razem irytująco powoli, wodząc językiem po spodniej stronie główki, a później trzonu, powoli opuszczając się w dół. Tym razem dłoń poruszała się przed ustami, dopóki Castiel nie dotarł do połowy. Zatrzymał się, spojrzał na Deana chcąc widzieć jego reakcję, po czym znowu przesunął usta aż do końca, z łatwością biorąc fiuta głęboko do gardła.

\- O cholera – wydyszał Dean, drapiąc palcami głowę Castiela, gdy ten wodził mu ustami po fiucie. Otwarł oczy i nieco opuścił głowę, by spojrzeć na Castiela. Widok był nie do opisania. W młodszym wieku przeżył całkiem sporo lodzików, ale widok Castiela biorącego mu fiuta głęboko do gardła, jakby to było nic, tak kurewsko pięknego i wzburzonego w przyćmionym świetle zapierał mu dech. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i po każdym ruchu ust Castiela z ust Deana padał słaby jęk.

Castiel uśmiechnął się z fiutem Deana w ustach i wysunął go ponownie, otaczając główkę, którą zatrzymał w środku, językiem. Jedną dłonią unieruchomił biodra Deana, a drugą zaczął obracać wokół fiuta mężczyzny, poruszając nią w górę i w dół i powoli nabierając prędkości. Usta były następne i naśladowały obrotowy ruch dłoni, w dół aż do nasady i znowu w górę, nie przerywając tego, jak język poruszał się od spodu, naciskając i liżąc i zwijając się pod główką, gdy fiut był niemal całkiem na zewnątrz. Castiel to uwielbiał, uwielbiał wyrywać z Deana te dźwięki przy użyciu swoich ust i dłoni. Czuł, jak jego własna erekcja napierała na spodnie, twarda jak skała wyłącznie na widok tego, jak Dean ruszał się pod jego dotykiem. Castiel jęknął z fiutem w ustach i przyspieszył nieco, niemal gwałtownie wpychając go sobie głęboko do gardła. Pragnął poczuć, jak Dean dochodzi, zupełnie jakby mogło to wymazać wszystko, co się stało, jakby mogli w tej chwili zacząć od nowa.

Było coś niemal zawstydzającego w tym, jak blisko szczytu był Dean po zaledwie kilku minutach tych zabiegów. Ale nie był w stanie się przejąć, nie, kiedy usta Castiela wokół niego sprawiały, że drżał i boleśnie pragnął więcej. Castiel zrobił to coś językiem, liżąc tylko czubek fiuta, i Dean stęknął, przesuwając dłoń na ramiona Castiela i wbijając mu palce w koszulę.  
\- Cas, ja… ja zaraz… - ostrzegł, ale Castiel już nie miał czasu się wycofać. Dean odrzucił głowę do tyłu i doszedł, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać zawstydzająco głośnego krzyku.

Castiel przetrzymał drganie bioder Deana, jedną dłonią przyciskając je do ściany, aby się przypadkiem nie zadławić, i ostrożnie przełykając. Gdy Dean zadygotał ostatni raz i ucichł, Castiel ostrożnie wyjął wrażliwego teraz fiuta Deana z ust i powoli wstał, oblizując usta. Nie był pewien, co miał teraz zrobić; jego własna stójka boleśnie napierała na zamek dżinsów. Przesunął jedną dłoń w dół po torsie, by ją do niej przycisnąć. Przygryzł sobie usta i spojrzał na Deana, ponownie uśmiechając się z wahaniem i zdenerwowaniem.

Dean potrzebował kilku chwil na odzyskanie oddechu i wzroku. Zamrugał, patrząc na Castiela, który zaczerwienił się z zakłopotania i wysiłku. Dean uniósł dłoń i pogładził Castiela po miękkim policzku, potem po ustach, lekkim naciskiem zmuszając je do otwarcia i pochylając się, by go pocałować. Dziwnie było smakować samego siebie na języku Castiela, ale Deana to nie obchodziło. Jedną z dłoni objął Castiela za szyję, przyciągając go bliżej, a drugą przesunął mu po torsie, wreszcie łapiąc jego erekcję przez dżinsy. Przełknął cichy jęk Castiela, rozpiął guzik i zamek, po czym wsunął mu dłoń w bokserki. Dean już drugi raz obciągał Castielowi i było to równie podniecające, jak za pierwszym razem. Nie potrwało to długo i Castiel też doszedł, rozlewając nasienie na dłoń Deana i częściowo na swoje spodnie.

Tym razem Castiel musiał trzymać się Deana, gdy doszedł, tak mocno drżały mu nogi. Przywarł do niego, szlochając z rozkoszy w szyję mężczyzny, który powoli kończył mu obciągać. Było to cudowne doznanie, od którego kręciło mu się w głowie, i Castiel potrzebował kilku sekund, zanim znowu był w stanie oddychać. Gdy tylko uniesienie w większości opadło, Castiel podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, i pocałował go ponownie. Tym razem nie było pośpiechu, przeprosin, nie było niczego mrocznego i rozpaczliwego ukrytego w tym pocałunku. Był to tylko łagodny, leniwy całus, mówiący o rozkoszy, jaką sobie nawzajem sprawili.

Dean leniwie odwzajemnił pocałunek, łagodnie skubiąc dolną wargę Castiela. Wzrok skupił na drugim mężczyźnie, na tym, jak patrzył on na niego z czułością i pożądaniem. Dean podniósł głowę i zlizał kropelkę potu, wodząc językiem po policzku Castiela, po czym delikatnie ucałował mu powieki, jedna po drugiej. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale naprawdę… co mógłby powiedzieć? Wszystko, o czym myślał, brzmiało głupio lub niezręcznie, więc milczał, znowu opuszczając głowę, by pocałować Castiela, i wodząc mu dłońmi po plecach, pieszcząc mu ramiona i szyję. 

Castiel również milczał przez chwilę; zarzucił Deanowi ramiona na szyję i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Stali tak przez, zdawało się, godziny, ale naprawdę było to prawdopodobnie tylko pięć bardzo długich minut. Castiel przerwał w końcu pocałunek i odsunął się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Ja… nie chcę cię stracić, Dean… po prostu… - westchnął lekko i spojrzał w dół – przychodź do mnie, gdy będziesz mógł – uniósł dłoń Deana, splótł ich palce i z zamkniętymi oczami miękko ucałował opuszek każdego z nich.

Ponownie słowa, które Castiel wydyszał mu w skórę, sprawiły, że Dean zadrżał. Patrzył na każdy z ruchów Castiela, na usta całujące mu leciutko opuszki. Łagodnie ścisnął Castielowi dłoń, a drugą ręką objął mu twarz. Nie musiał nawet pytać, czy Castiel był pewny, czy wiedział, co mu proponował. Widział to w jego oczach, tę determinację i pewność. Zatem pokiwał głową, gładząc kciukiem policzek Castiela, gdy drugi mężczyzna garnął się do jego dotyku.  
\- Pocałuj mnie… pocałuj mnie znowu – powiedział Dean ochryple i pożądliwie.

Castiel zrobił dokładnie to, o co prosił Dean, i pocałował go znowu. Był teraz cichy; seksualny głód, który wcześniej pchał go do przodu, zniknął i teraz drzemał niczym drapieżnik po sutym posiłku. Teraz czuł jedynie cichą świadomość każdej komórki swego ciała dotykającej Deana. Każdym pieszczonym czy głaskanym kawałkiem skóry czy włosów wchłaniał dotyk, by przypomnieć go sobie później, gdy znowu będzie sam – a Dean z powrotem z Lisą. Zasady moralne Castiela ocknęły się w nim gwałtownie, wrzeszcząc, jak bardzo złe było to wszystko i jak on śmiał, i jakie miał prawo robić to kobiecie, która, na ile się orientował, była miła, prawa i miała dobre serce. Poza tym Dean ją kochał, musiał ją kochać, inaczej by z nią nie był. Castiel aż ścierpł, gdy to sobie uświadomił, i powoli przerwał pocałunek, opierając się czołem o czoło Deana i prowadząc ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. „Dość! Dość! Nie kradnę go, on jej dla mnie nie zostawi, sam to powiedział… pozwólcie mi to mieć… proszę… tylko tę małą jego część, i to mi wystarczy…” Myśli krążyły mu w głowie i wreszcie się uspokoiły, gdy Castiel uciszał je powtarzając „to wystarczy”. Otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Deana; niebieskie tęczówki wydawały się maleńkie w przyćmionym świetle, a źrenice Castiela groziły, że połkną Deana w całości.

A Dean brał. Brał tak dużo, ile mógł dostać, upijając się smakiem Castiela, jego oddechem, cichymi westchnieniami rozkoszy. Wydawało się, że minęły całe godziny, aż wreszcie przerwali pocałunek i oparli się o siebie czołami. Dean spojrzał na nieco niższego mężczyznę i oblizał usta. Zdołał się lekko uśmiechnąć, podczas gdy jego dłonie stale głaskały Castiela po bokach. Wreszcie łagodnie odsunął mężczyznę od siebie, choć jedną z dłoni wciąż trzymał mu na biodrze. Chciał zostać. Ale zostawił Lisę samą w ich łóżku, aby tu przyjechać, zdradził ją, zdradził ją z mężczyzną. Już się z tego powodu czuł wystarczająco winny.  
\- Muszę iść – powiedział cicho, unosząc drugą dłoń, by pogładzić nią Castiela po szyi, po gardle i znowu po policzku. Uśmiechnął się do niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, i upewnił się, że drugi mężczyzna odwzajemnia uśmiech, zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł. W windzie poprawił ubranie, a w drodze do domu słuchał klasycznego rocka na cały regulator, próbując z całych sił nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie zrobił, na co się zgodził. Kiedy Lisa objęła go przez sen, Dean poczuł się tak winny, że to go aż fizycznie zabolało.

Castiel obmył się z grzechów, które właśnie popełnili, powtarzając swoją mantrę wciąż i wciąż od nowa, aż wreszcie w to uwierzył. Wrócił do domu skończywszy ostatnią część animacji, którą sobie na tę noc zaplanował, i wpełzł do łóżka ściskając noszoną tego dnia koszulę. Pachniała Deanem, ciepło, jak ziemia i przyprawy naraz. Zasnął myśląc o zielonych oczach, piegach i silnych dłoniach.  
Castiel nie kontaktował się z Deanem, pozwalając mu wykonać pierwszy krok na tej ścieżce, jaką dla siebie wykuli, czymkolwiek była. Wstrzymywał się i nie naciskał, śmiertelnie przerażony, że gdyby to zrobił, byłby to jeden gest za dużo. Wobec tego nosił swój telefon stale przy sobie, sprawdzał wiadomości i maile częściej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, i czekał. „To wystarczy”, myślał i wierzył w to niemal całym sobą.

Dean nie kontaktował się z Castielem przez cały kolejny tydzień. Spędzał czas z Lisą, odbierając ją po pracy i rozmawiając w trakcie kolacji. Robił to również przedtem, ale mając w pamięci swoją zdradę poświęcał tym okazjom więcej uwagi, próbując jej jakoś wynagrodzić to, co zrobił. Nadeszło niedzielne popołudnie i Dean stał z Lisą przed ich apartamentowcem, patrząc, jak taksówkarz wrzuca jej walizkę do bagażnika.   
\- Dean, to tylko trzy dni – uśmiechnęła się stając na palcach i całując go z miłością. – Wrócę, zanim się spostrzeżesz.  
Obserwując samochód powoli znikający mu z pola widzenia, Dean zastanawiał się, czy był wdzięczny za tę niezaplanowaną podróż służbową. Odczekał kolejną godzinę, po czym wysłał wiadomość Castielowi; pożądanie i poczucie winy pulsowały mu w głowie.   
„Jak szybko możesz tu być?”

Odpowiedź przyszła z pięciominutowym opóźnieniem, ale słowa wyraźnie zdradzały, że Castiel wciąż go pragnął.  
„Jestem w drodze.”  
Wiadomość prosta, ale skuteczna. Castiel był gotów w chwili, w której Dean napisał. Już wcześniej spakował sobie małą torbę na taką okazję, więc w rekordowym czasie wypadł za drzwi i dotarł do samochodu. Dojazd sprawił, że Castiel przeklinał korki, ale w ciągu 20 minut znalazł się przed apartamentowcem Deana, znalazłszy szczęśliwie parking zaledwie blok dalej.  
Nieco zdyszany zapukał do drzwi i wykorzystał chwilę, by poprawić ubranie. Nie przebrał się w pośpiechu i nosił znoszone dżinsy, converse`y i koszulę wraz ze srebrzystą jedwabną kamizelką. Nie miał krawata, a kołnierzyk koszuli rozchylał się nieco. Włosy miał w nieładzie i nie był nawet w stanie założyć swoich soczewek, tak się spieszył do wyjścia. Ale teraz tu był, zdenerwowany i wibrujący energią.

Dean nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale czekał tuż obok drzwi, desperacko czekał na dzwonek. Gdy usłyszał ciche, ale stanowcze pukanie, poczuł łaskotanie w ciele i chwilę później otwarł. Castiel wyglądał trochę nieporządnie i emitował jakieś przyciąganie seksualne, którego Dean nie umiał za bardzo ubrać w słowa. Gospodarz nie marnował jednak czasu na pozdrowienia czy gościnność. Złapał Castiela za kołnierz koszuli i wciągnął do środka, po czym zamknął drzwi i przycisnął go do nich. Zostawiał mu na szyi ścieżkę z malinek, gryząc ją i ssąc, potem zabrał się za skubanie ucha i w końcu lizaniem skłonił go do otwarcia ust. W międzyczasie złapał kurtkę Castiela i praktycznie ją z niego zdarł, pozwalając jej upaść na podłogę.

Castiel nie spodziewał się tak ciepłego powitania, ale zaskoczone jęki umykające mu z gardła zdradzały, że odbierał je bardzo dobrze. Złapał Deana z tyłu za koszulę i zakwilił, gdy wyższy mężczyzna wgryzł się w jego szyję i zaczął ją ssać. Czuł, jak ciepło gromadzi mu się w brzuchu i ścieka do lędźwi po każdym dotyku Deana.  
\- D-Dean…  
Aż do bólu pragnął wypowiedzieć to imię głośno tam, gdzie mogły je usłyszeć właściwe uszy, a nie w swoją poduszkę, gdy szczytował jedna samotna noc po drugiej, wyobrażając sobie, że mężczyzna przed nim bierze go i zawłaszcza, całkiem tak, jak to robił teraz.  
Castiel sapnął, gdy Dean zdarł mu kurtkę, ale mężczyzna przełknął to sapnięcie w trakcie pocałunku i Castielowi nie zależało już na niczym innym. Nie zapytał nawet, ile czasu mieli dla siebie, i nie obeszło go to, bo odwzajemnił pocałunek Deana równie szorstko, drapiąc zębami dolną wargę Deana, łapiąc ją i przygryzając delikatnie, podczas gdy jego ręce zjechały w dół, by szarpnąć koszulę okrywającą to cudowne ciało przed nim.

Dean odsunął się tylko na chwilę, by ściągnąć sobie koszulę przez głowę, po czym to samo zrobił z koszulą Castiela, tak, że oba ich torsy były nagie. Przywarł do niego, ustami znowu odnalazł usta Castiela, złapał go pod kolana i podniósł, tak jak za tamtym pierwszym razem. Zaniósł go przez korytarz do salonu. Wciąż wzbraniał się przed zabraniem go do sypialni… do łóżka, które dzielił z Lisą… słodką, kochającą, troskliwą Lisą… Dean pokręcił głową, upuścił Castiela na wielką kanapę, po czym wpełzł na niego i dalej go całował, wygłodzony i pełen pożądania.  
\- Potrzebuję cię… dotknij mnie – wydyszał Castielowi w szyję, gryząc ją mocno i później przepraszająco liżąc zaczerwienione ciało.

Castiel ponownie zrobił to, o co go proszono. Oczy miał wypełnione czymś jakby żądzą i strachem, ale to drugie szybko zniknęło, gdy Dean znowu wgryzł mu się w szyję.  
\- A… ach…  
Oblizał usta i delikatnie powiódł dłońmi po piersi Deana w dół, aż do jego spodni, szybko je rozpinając, po czym wsunął jedną z dłoni do bokserek mężczyzny. Stwierdził, że Dean był twardy jak skała i pulsujący, i wiedział, że mężczyzna musiał myśleć o tym, zanim jeszcze Castiel tu dotarł. Wszystko to sprawiło, że w Castielu coś nabrzmiało. Złapał mocno fiuta Deana, wodząc palcami w górę i w dół po całej długości, działając trochę niezdarnie w okowach bokserek i spodni.   
\- Ściągaj to…

Dean posłuchał niezwłocznie i zsunął się z Castiela, po czym wstał. Wsunął sobie dłoń w bokserki, dotknął się parę razy, wreszcie złapał za szlufki spodni i zdjął je razem z bielizną. Pochyliwszy się ponownie nad drżącym ciałem Castiela rozpiął mu spodnie i zdjąwszy, rzucił na podłogę obok swoich. Jęknął pożądliwie, gdy ich całkiem nagie ciała pierwszy raz otarły się o siebie. Był boleśnie twardy, Castiel zresztą też; tyle było wyraźnie widać w mdłym świetle księżyca, jedynym źródle światła w poza tym ciemnym mieszkaniu.  
\- K-kurwa, Cas – stęknął Dean, łapiąc oba członki w dłoń i powoli je razem pocierając.

Castiel wyprężył się w stronę Deana, nie mogąc powstrzymać sapnięcia i wyrywającego mu się z ust jęku. Dech mu zaparło, gdy Dean złapał jego fiuta i przycisnął do swojego; od nagłego żaru i tarcia ścisnęło go w brzuchu. Castiel desperacko pragnął więcej dotyku, więc przyciągnął Deana do siebie w miażdżącym pocałunku, oddychając szybko i nierówno. Jego imię, jego ksywka na ustach Deana tylko sprawiało, że stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, pulsując pragnieniem ulgi w uścisku drugiego mężczyzny. Kanapa pod nimi zaskrzypiała, gdy Dean się ruszył, a Castiel nie był w stanie powstrzymać kwilenia, które wydobywało mu się z ust w postaci wciąż od nowa powtarzanego imienia Deana.

Dean odwzajemnił pocałunek przełykając każde westchnienie i każdy jęk Castiela, smakując je niczym miód. Rozkosz krążyła mu w ciele, a jęki Castiela były zwyczajnie ekstatyczne. Dean był boleśnie twardy od czasu, gdy napisał do Castiela jakieś pół godziny temu, zatem nie dziwiło, że już był tak blisko. Porzucił usta Castiela i wgryzł mu się w obojczyk, po czym polizał szyję i przyssał się do punktu, w którym czuł tętno. Potrzebował jeszcze paru pchnięć i doszedł na swój i Castiela brzuch, a chwilę później poczuł, że i drugi mężczyzna osiągnął szczyt. Dean nie był już dłużej w stanie utrzymać się w górze. Opadł na Castiela z rękami przy boku i oddychał, tylko przez chwilę martwiąc się o plamy z nasienia na kanapie.

Castiel przywarł do Deana i trzymał go tam, objąwszy mu barki ramionami. Łagodnie pocałował Deana w szyję i ucho, wciąż szybko oddychając. Tak bardzo chciał mu wyszeptać, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy, ale milczał, nie chcąc przerazić Deana i zrujnować tej chwili. Oddech mu się uspokoił.  
\- Prysznic…? – zasugerował cicho, łaskocząc Deana oddechem w ucho.

Dean odsunął się nieco, zaledwie na tyle, by móc spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy i uśmiechnąć się lekko do niego.  
\- Tak – powiedział wstając i podając Casowi dłoń, aby pomóc mu wstać. Przyciągnął go do siebie i palcem delikatnie pogładził po policzku. – Tędy – puścił Castiela i przeszedł przez salon, potem korytarz i wszedł do drugiej łazienki, nie tej, w której on i Castiel pierwszy raz się całowali, tylko nieco mniejszej, z ogromnym prysznicem, całkowicie pokrytej szkłem. Wszedł do środka, odkręcił wodę i wsadził głowę pod strumień, wzdychając, gdy zimna początkowo woda spadła na jego rozgrzane ciało. Odpędził krople mruganiem i spojrzał na Castiela, który wciąż stał w drzwiach. – Chodź tu – powiedział i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

Castiel podszedł, cicho stąpając bosymi stopami po marmurowej posadzce. Wszystko tu było takie ekstrawaganckie, wypolerowane i lśniące. Czuł się trochę nie na miejscu, dopóki Dean łagodnie nie wciągnął go pod prysznic i nie pocałował znowu. Castiel zaśmiał się miękko; dźwięk lekko poniósł się echem. Był to jego pierwszy śmiech od tamtej nocy, kiedy Dean zostawił go nagiego i wykończonego na stole jadalnym, i zabrzmiał obco nawet w jego uszach. Castiel spojrzał Deanowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, mrugając, gdy woda wpadła mu do oczu. Woda zmatowiła jego ciemne włosy i Castiel zaśmiał się ponownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie zdjął okularów.  
\- Um… okulary? – zdjął je i tak trzymał, nie wiedząc, gdzie je odłożyć, aby były bezpieczne.

Śmiech Castiela był niczym narkotyk, a Dean odkrył, że nastrój mu się udzielił. Uśmiechnął się szerzej patrząc, jak drugi mężczyzna zmarszczył nos i jak w policzkach pojawiły mu się dołeczki. Wziął od Castiela okulary i wyszedł na chwilę spod prysznica, by położyć je na dużym zlewie. Wróciwszy zamknął za sobą szklane drzwi i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Castiela, po czym przycisnął go do wyłożonej kafelkami ściany.   
\- Boże, nie mam cię dość – zawarczał przekrzywiając głowę i przysysając się do szyi Castiela, dopóki nie pojawił się na niej kolejny siniak.

Castiel zarumienił się; czerwień barwiąca mu policzki była wyraźna, gdy uśmiechnął się ponownie, spoglądając na Deana, który właśnie przechylił głowę i…  
\- O… och…  
Cas przygryzł usta i zasyczał; malinka była nieco bolesna, ale też niesamowicie dobra. Przesunął dłońmi w górę po dobrze zbudowanych ramionach Deana, badając palcami wzgórki i doliny w mięśniach, aż wreszcie splótł mu je na karku. Pociągnął Deana łagodnie za włosy i poprowadził te piękne usta z powrotem do swoich, po kolejny mocny pocałunek. Gdy to się wreszcie skończyło, powoli oblizał usta i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, leciutko wyginając usta w uśmiechu.  
\- Ile mamy czasu?

Dean wyszczerzył się, jednocześnie łapiąc Castiela za fiuta. Pochylił się do przodu i przygryzł mu ucho, a potem je possał, zanim odpowiedział niskim, drażniącym głosem.  
\- Całą. Noc.  
Koniec końców spędzili pod prysznicem jeszcze dwie rundy obustronnego obciągania, zanim wrócili do salonu, gdzie Cas wylizał Deana jeszcze raz. Doszedłszy tak wiele razy w tak krótkim czasie Dean czuł się wykończony, ale o-kurwa-jak-dobrze. Leżeli na kanapie na plecach, Dean objął Castiela ramieniem, a drugą dłoń splótł z dłonią Castiela.

Castiel długo leżał cicho, bawiąc się tylko dłonią Deana. Obracał nią na wszystkie strony i podziwiał strukturę skóry, sposób, w jaki pokazywały się ścięgna i żyły, gdy Dean prostował dłoń czy zwijał ją w pięść. Castiela fascynowało w Deanie wszystko, wewnątrz i na zewnątrz. Wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i odezwał, po czym rozmawiali godzinami, znowu o wszystkim i o niczym, porównując swoje ulubione rzeczy, pierwsze doświadczenia, nadzieje i marzenia. Zawsze jednak udawało im się prześlizgiwać na krawędzi rozmów o przyszłości, unikać trudnych tematów związanych z dziećmi, małżeństwem i wszystkim, co mogłoby ich zmusić do rozmowy o tym, czym był ich związek. Castiel nie chciał o tym rozmawiać i wiedział, że Dean zwyczajnie nie mógł, zatem zostawili to w ciemności, zwinięte w kłębek i pokryte poczuciem winy i strachem, aby zarastało kurzem. Castiel wreszcie odwrócił się twarzą do Deana i zaczął mu w milczeniu liczyć piegi, delikatnie dotykając każdego, a jego niebieskie oczy powoli przesuwały się po twarzy mężczyzny. Było już dobrze po północy i Castiel ziewnął cicho. Zakrył sobie usta i spojrzał na Deana szeroko otwartymi, zakłopotanymi oczami.  
\- Przepraszam.

Palec Castiela na jego policzku łaskotał go i Dean zachichotał. Kiedy drugiemu mężczyźnie zaczęły się zamykać oczy, a z ust dobiegło ciche ziewnięcie, Dean uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by scałować je z jego twarzy.  
\- Sam wpadnie jutro na śniadanie – powiedział powoli, mając nadzieję, że Castiel zrozumie wskazówkę. Nie chciał go wyrzucać, naprawdę nie chciał, ale wyjaśnianie bratu, który wciąż uważał jego i Lisę za parę idealną, obecności nagiego mężczyzny w ramionach byłoby więcej niż niezręczne. Ulżyło mu, gdy Cas odwzajemnił uśmiech i usiadł, powoli podnosząc porozrzucane po podłodze rzeczy. Dean wstał i poszedł do łazienki, gdzie ochlapał sobie twarz zimną wodą, po czym zabrał okulary Casa. Kiedy wrócił, drugi mężczyzna był już całkowicie ubrany, więc Dean podszedł bliżej i założył mu szkła. Pochylił się i pocałował Castiela kolejny raz, nie chcąc go jeszcze puszczać.

Castiel ponownie objął Deana za szyję i odwzajemnił pocałunek, nie z głodem, nie słodko, ale po prostu na pożegnanie. Wypełniały go tęsknota, żądza i nieco desperacji. Castiel też nie chciał odchodzić. Ale wiedział, że musi, więc odsunął się mówiąc miękko „Do widzenia, Dean” i już był za drzwiami, trzymając w jednej dłoni rozdartą kamizelkę, a drugą szukając kluczyków do samochodu.  
Szybko szedł korytarzem do windy, próbując z całych sił utrzymać równy oddech, a oczy suche, kiedy na nią czekał. Przygryzł sobie dolną wargę i westchnął z ulgą, kiedy winda brzęknęła otwierając się. Łzy zaczęły mu spływać po twarzy, zanim drzwi w ogóle całkiem się zamknęły.  
To nie był dobry pomysł. To go zniszczy całkowicie. Ale zapach Deana na jego ubraniach i skórze oraz wspomnienie maleńkich zmarszczek wokół oczu wystarczyły, by siłą odgonić łzy, kiedy wyszedł na ulicę. Do czasu zaś, kiedy wrócił do domu, Castiel z powrotem utwierdził się w swoim postanowieniu. „To wystarczy, Castiel, to wystarczy”.

Dean spędził niedzielny poranek z bratem i niektórymi wspólnymi przyjaciółmi. Gabe też tam był i, kurwa mać, wiedział coś. Zawsze szczerzył się jak idiota, ale tej niedzieli jego żarty były jeszcze bardziej lubieżne i dokuczliwe, niż zazwyczaj. Do tego sporo gadał o Casie, o tym, jak dobrze gra w bilard, jaki był miły, i upewniał się, by przynajmniej co pół godziny dziękować Deanowi za wprowadzenie go do grupy. Dean cieszył się, gdy wyszli, a gdy Lisa wróciła w czwartek rano, aż do późnego popołudnia nie wyszli z łóżka.   
On i Castiel nie widywali się za często, ponieważ Lisa nie wszystkie weekendy spędzała z przyjaciółmi i wolała raczej zostać z Deanem w domu. A Deanowi się to naprawdę podobało. Była łagodna i słodka, a kiedy sypiali ze sobą, Deanowi czasami udawało się zapomnieć o Castielu. Czuł się jednak źle nie dzwoniąc do niego i nie widując go wcale, więc gdy zbliżały się urodziny Deana, a Lisa postanowiła urządzić mu przyjęcie i Casa również zaprosić, był wdzięczny i przerażony jednocześnie. 

Castiel już od jakiegoś czasu przechodził przez odwyk od Deana, wątpiąc w siebie i ten popierdolony związek, o ile w ogóle można to było tak nazwać. Ale za każdym razem, gdy Dean pisał do niego, rzucał wszystko, by być u jego boku, ceniąc każdą sekundę, którą z nim spędzał. Smutne było, jak sobie myślał, że Dean też zdawał się cenić te chwile. Gdy tylko nasycili się sobą seksualnie, co zawsze zabierało trochę czasu, Dean zdawał się odprężać, naprawdę odprężać, i po prostu BYĆ. Castiel był pewien, że to coś znaczyło; musiało, prawda?  
„tyle wystarczy, tyle wystarczy, tyle wystarczy…”  
Powyższa mantra powoli pleśniała mu w głowie, ale trzymał się jej, by nie utonąć w potrzebie, w tęsknocie za Deanem. Czasami w nocy Castiel pragnął go tak bardzo, że to go fizycznie bolało. Wtedy wpełzał samotnie do łóżka, ściskając się za pierś i milcząco pragnąc, modląc się do Boga, w którego naprawdę nie wierzył, żeby po prostu przestało.  
Zatem, gdy otrzymał listownie zaproszenie na przyjęcie urodzinowe Deana, Castiel najpierw zareagował czystą radością. Miał wkrótce znowu zobaczyć Deana, później w tym samym tygodniu!  
Ale potem przyszła świadomość faktu, że to było przyjęcie urodzinowe, dla przyjaciół Deana, jego rodziny i narzeczonej – i to go uderzyło niczym tona cegieł. Castiel przez cztery dni rozważał odpowiedź i poinformowanie ich, że przyjdzie, a zaproszenie pogięło się od wielokrotnego otwierania i trzymania. Wreszcie zrobiło się za późno, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, a impreza miała się odbyć tego wieczoru…  
Gabe zadzwonił do niego godzinę przed rozpoczęciem, upewniając się, że go tam zobaczy, jako że nie widzieli się już od paru tygodni. Castiel rozmawiał z nim sztywno, ale wreszcie ustąpił mówiąc, że przyjdzie, pomimo iż rozsądek krzyczał mu wielkim głosem, że był to kurewsko zły pomysł.

Od kiedy Lisa rozesłała zaproszenia, Dean czekał gorliwie na odpowiedź Castiela. Nadszedł piątek – impreza miała trwać przez noc, skoro urodziny Deana wypadały następnego dnia, w sobotę – od Castiela nie przyszła żadna odpowiedź i Dean poczuł się bardziej niż rozczarowany. Spodziewał się czegoś, przynajmniej SMS-a, który dałby mu znać, co Castiel postanowił. Powiedział sobie, że pasowałoby mu wszystko, gdyby tylko Castiel po prostu mu powiedział. Więc gdy otwarł drzwi, by wpuścić Gabriela, widok Castiela stojącego niepewnie tuż obok niego całkowicie go zaskoczył.  
\- Cas – wypalił, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że Gabriel też tam stoi, i spróbował wziąć się w garść. – Gabe, Cas – udało wam się! – powiedział wreszcie, obejmując ich krótko.  
Puszczenie szczupłego ciała Castiela było trudniejsze, niż myślał. Ustąpił na bok i wpuścił ich do środka, obserwując Castiela, który uśmiechnął się słabo do niego i podszedł z Gabrielem do baru, witając się z grupką innych gości. Lisa dołączyła do niego chwilę później i oboje spędzili trochę czasu w kuchni, przygotowując przekąski i więcej drinków dla wszystkich. Kiedy Dean wrócił do salonu, zauważył Castiela siedzącego na barowym stołku obok Gabriela. Castiel szukał wzrokiem jego oczu, a kiedy mu się udało, Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i bezgłośnie szepnął „cześć”.

Castiel miał wrażenie, że serce wybuchnie mu w piersi, gdy spojrzał Deanowi w oczy. Przełknął gulę, która zdawała się mieć rozmiary olbrzymiej skały, i bezradnie odwzajemnił uśmiech, szepcząc „Wszystkiego najlepszego” i przechylając głowę na bok. Castiel pragnął, potrzebował pocałować Deana – ale nie mógł. Zacisnął dłoń na piwie i odwrócił wzrok od Deana, gdy Gabe klepnął go w ramię i pokierował do grupy ludzi.  
Noc ciągnęła się w taki sposób; Cas i Dean nigdy nie znaleźli się sami w tym samym miejscu na dłużej niż sekundę; tylko spojrzenia przez pokój stawały się coraz dłuższe. Castiel umknął na balkon jakiś czas po północy, kiedy wszyscy wrzasnęli Deanowi „WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO”, a Lisa i grupka jej przyjaciółek zniknęły w kuchni, by pokroić tort i przyrządzić więcej drinków.  
Castiel stanął na uboczu, ukryty za śmiesznie wielką palmą w doniczce, i nasiąkał lodowatym powietrzem, by się uspokoić.  
Widok Lisy całującej Deana tak namiętnie, widok Deana pochylającego się do niej i roześmianego, zabolał go tak bardzo, że myślał, iż zemdleje właśnie tam, na środku ich zbyt idealnego salonu, którego beżowa wykładzina i białe ściany kpiły sobie z jego bólu.  
Na zewnątrz, w lodowatym nocnym powietrzu, Castiel widział swój oddech, a dłonie mu drętwiały, ale przynajmniej w tej chwili nie mógł niczego czuć.

Objąwszy Lisę ramieniem Dean wytrzymywał liczne toasty na swoją cześć. Ucieszył się, gdy – po pokrojeniu ciasta i zjedzeniu kawałka – Lisa zniknęła w kuchni, by przygotować więcej Martini. Niektórzy z ich zamężnych przyjaciół wyszli ok. 1 w nocy, musząc wracać do dzieci. Do godziny 2.30 zostało tylko kilka osób, w większości facetów, więc Lisa pożegnała się i pocałowawszy go łagodnie, poszła spać. Dean rozważał dołączenie do Sama, Gabriela, Baltazara i innych przy barze. Wszyscy byli już dość pijani i żartowali sobie z siebie – ale Dean nigdzie nie widział Castiela. Wyszedł z salonu i po kolei przeszukał kuchnię, korytarz, pokój telewizyjny i obie łazienki, aż wreszcie znalazł drugiego mężczyznę stojącego na balkonie.   
\- Rany, co ty tu robisz? – wysyczał Dean, zakładając sobie ramiona na pierś, by ochronić się przed gryzącym zimnem. – Chcesz się przeziębić?

Castiel podniósł wzrok znad barierki, skąd obserwował ruch uliczny.   
\- Co?... Och... nic mi nie jest.  
Głos miał nieco ochrypły, a oczy zaczerwienione. Nie było w nich już łez i mogło to być równie dobrze podrażnienie czy alergia, ale Dean znał Castiela.  
Castiel objął się rękami i cofnął się pod ścianę, tak daleko od Deana, jak mógł.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Dean.  
Uśmiech, jaki rzucił mu Castiel, był trochę smutny, ale mężczyzna starał się z całych sił trzymać w ryzach, nie chcąc rujnować urodzin Deana i płakać jak dziecko przed nim i tym, kto tam jeszcze wciąż był w środku. Sądząc po głośnym śmiechu, był to Gabe i jego przyjaciele.

Dean westchnął łagodnie i spojrzał krótko przez ramię, zanim podszedł do Castiela i przycisnął go do ściany w najciemniejszym kącie balkonu.  
\- A teraz… czy mogę odebrać swój prezent? – zapytał głosem bardziej miękkim niż zwykle i przez długą chwilę patrząc Castielowi w oczy, zanim pochylił głowę i schwytał jego usta swoimi. Był to krótki pocałunek, w niczym nie przypominający namiętnego, pokazowego pocałunku jego i Lisy sprzed prawie 3 godzin. Był czuły i łagodny i dokładnie taki, jakiego Dean potrzebował. Kiedy się odsunął, obaj byli zaczerwienieni. Dean cofnął się szybko, oblizał usta i odwrócił, po czym podszedł do barierki i spojrzał w dół na ruch uliczny daleko poniżej.  
\- Nie zadzwoniłeś – powiedział wreszcie, głosem nie tak spokojnym, jak miał zamiar. – Nie wiedziałem… nie byłem pewien, czy przyjdziesz…

Emocja w głosie Deana wyrwała Castiela z popocałunkowego odurzenia. Nagle przypomniał sobie, gdzie byli i co zobaczył wcześniej, a ból był równie świeży, jak w chwili, kiedy Dean pocałował Lisę.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, czy przyjdę… - Castiel przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał w niebo, czyste i bezchmurne. - … Gabe zadzwonił.  
Castiel nie był pewien, jak skończyć zdanie, więc pozwolił mu wisieć w powietrzu, w nadziei, że Dean zrozumie. Zrozumie, że Castiel walczył z sobą w sprawie przyjścia i że decyzję podjął za niego Gabe, niemal siłą wyciągając go z mieszkania i zaciągając do Deana. Nie miał co do tego pewności, ale jeszcze bardziej był niepewny, jak to wyrazić.

Dean spuścił głowę i spojrzał na drewnianą podłogę balkonu, zanim powoli potaknął.  
\- Rozumiem… - powiedział, bo tak naprawdę było. Widział, że to… to coś pomiędzy nimi krzywdziło Casa. Jego też krzywdziło. Czuł się rozdarty między dwójką ludzi i do szaleństwa przerażony tym, że mógłby zrobić zły ruch i zniszczyć sobie i innym życie.  
Stali tam w kompletnej ciszy jeszcze przez pięć minut, po czym Dean wszedł do mieszkania, wyczekująco spoglądając na Casa.  
\- Wchodź – powiedział cicho i Castiel wszedł. Dołączyli do pozostałych przy barze, udając równie radosnych i pijanych, jak oni, ale kiedy wszyscy wreszcie wyszli ok. 4 rano, Dean był szczęśliwy mogąc przestać udawać. Gabriel i Castiel wyszli jako ostatni i w taki sam sposób, jak na początku, Dean uściskał ich obu i uniósł dłoń, by krótko pogładzić Castiela po karku, zanim pozwolił mu odejść. Powiedział „Dobranoc” i „Dzięki za przyjście” i „Do zobaczenia”, a miał na myśli „Śpij dobrze”, „Dzięki, że to dla mnie wytrzymałeś” i, przede wszystkim, „Tęsknię za tobą”. Lisa już spała, kiedy wślizgnął się pod przykrycie i został po swojej stronie łóżka, przez długi czas nie będąc w stanie przestać myśleć o zbolałej twarzy Casa.

Castiel nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z pożegnaniem, ale próbował. Poszedł do łóżka nie płacząc i po prostu leżał w ciemności, próbując rozwiązać jakoś ten bałagan, w jaki się uwikłali. Rano zwlekł się z łóżka i zadzwonił do Gabe`a, proponując mu wyjście wieczorem. Chciał się upić, sprowadzić do domu jakiegoś przypadkowego faceta i spróbować zapomnieć o Deanie, chociaż gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, musiał się zaśmiać, bo pomysł był beznadziejny. Nic nie mogło go zmusić, by zapomniał o Deanie, i nikt nie mógł mieć nawet nadziei, że mu dorówna.  
Ale Castiel musiał spróbować. Za bardzo go bolało samotne czekanie, czekanie, czekanie w mieszkaniu na telefon od Deana. Zatem następnego wieczoru wyszedł z Gabe`em do baru, by się urżnąć i znaleźć kogoś, na kim mógłby wyładować swoją frustrację.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Była 2 w nocy, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon, a Dean dopiero co zasnął przed telewizorem, oglądając jakąś nocną kiepściznę. Cierpiał na niedospanie i był wkurzony, więc gdy usłyszał po drugiej stronie bełkoczącego Gabriela, przez chwilę rozważał odłożenie słuchawki. ale wtedy Gabe wyskoczył mu, jak Filip z konopii, z informacją, że „Cas całuje się jak oszalały z jakimś przystojniakiem przy barze”. Dean zamarł na moment, próbując się zorientować, czy Gabe był zbyt pijany, aby myśleć prosto, czy też dla odmiany chociaż raz mówił prawdę.  
\- Więc? – zmusił się, by powiedzieć to tonem, który miał być spokojny i nonszalancki. – Dlaczego, u licha, ma to być wiadomość dnia?  
Niemal usłyszał, jak Gabriel wzruszył ramionami i wyszczerzył się konspiracyjnie.  
\- Och, po prostu poczułem się odepchnięty na bok i chciałem się komuś wyżalić – zaćwierkał, po czym dodał nieco bardziej podekscytowanym tonem – myślę, że właśnie wyszli… chłopie, zdecydowanie zamierzają-  
Ale Dean już odłożył słuchawkę. Siedział tam całe 5 minut, gapiąc się na wyciszony telewizor, ale tak naprawdę nic nie widząc. Wtedy, bez żadnego widocznego bodźca, zerwał się, złapał swoją skórzaną kurtkę i wyszedł w noc. Zlekceważył chyba z tuzin przepisów drogowych i dojechał do mieszkania Castiela w mniej niż kwadrans. Kiedy dotarł do jego drzwi, to praktycznie zaczął w nie walić, modląc się, by ten był w domu, zamiast pozwolić zabrać się nieznajomemu do jego mieszkania. Castiel otwarł drzwi i Dean nie dał mu nawet czasu na powiedzenie czegokolwiek lub powstrzymanie go. Wpadł do środka jak burza, ruszył do salonu i potem do sypialni, aż wreszcie odwrócił się do Castiela. Oddychał ciężko, a na twarzy malowała mu się czysta frustracja.  
\- Gdzie on jest?

Castiel zatrzasnął za Deanem drzwi i wrócił do salonu. Wyglądał nieporządnie, włosy miał w nieładzie, był półnagi, bez koszuli, tylko w spodniach od piżamy. Usta miał nabrzmiałe i zaczerwienione, a na szyi widniała mu malinka, której nie zrobił Dean, ale w mieszkaniu poza nim i Deanem nikogo nie było.  
\- Co?... Dean… o czym ty mówisz?  
Zmarszczył się i spojrzał na Deana zdezorientowany. O czym, u licha, Dean mówił? Gdzie kto był? Castiel potarł sobie oczy, a potem resztę twarzy; wyglądał na zmęczonego i trochę wkurzonego, do tego wciąż był bardzo pijany. Oparł się o krzesło w salonie i patrzył na Deana, czekając na wyjaśnienie tego najścia na jego dom o pieprzonej 3 nad ranem.

Dean zrobił minę i znowu rozejrzał się wokół, zupełnie jakby dzięki temu mógł znaleźć kogoś w słabo oświetlonym mieszkaniu Castiela.  
\- Castiel, nie udawaj głupka! – krzyknął, gdy był już niemal całkiem pewien, że są sami, pierwszy raz od, zdawałoby się, wieków, używając jego pełnego imienia. – To co, teraz puszczasz się z każdym? Musi być niesamowicie, każdej nocy inny facet!  
Ton miał gorzki, pełen złości i rozczarowania, i musiał odwrócić wzrok, nie będąc w stanie choćby o sekundę dłużej patrzeć na malinkę czy zmierzwione jak po seksie włosy.

Castiel chwiejnie cofnął się o krok. Na twarzy malowało mu się zaskoczenie, a niebieskie oczy otwarły się szerzej.  
\- Co jest… kurwa… - gapił się na Deana przez kolejną sekundę, zanim mu zaświtało. Gabriel. Znowu. Wspaniale, kurwa. - Gabe ci powiedział, co? - zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował sobie ramiona na piersi, próbując z całych sił zignorować cięty komentarz Deana o puszczaniu się.

\- A co, jeśli powiedział? Nie kręć, Cas. Było zabawnie? Co mu pozwoliłeś zrobić? – Dean odwrócił się ponownie, przemierzył dystans między nimi i uwięził go przy framudze. – Dotknął cię tutaj? – zapytał, kładąc przypominającą teraz szpony dłoń na piersi Castiela, tuż nad jego sercem. – Zdecydowanie pozwoliłeś mu się całować, prawda? – ciągnął dalej, z twarzą blisko szyi Castiela. Wysunął język, polizał ciemną malinkę, którą zostawił tam inny facet, i przygryzł, bynajmniej nie delikatnie. Potem ugiął kolano i rozsunął nim nogi Castiela, pocierając jednocześnie jego genitalia i sprawiając, że drugi mężczyzna sapnął zaskoczony. – Obciągnął ci? A może mu wylizałeś?

Castiel zakwilił nieznacznie, zarówno z rozkoszy, jak i z bólu, gdy Dean przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem i ugryzł go w szyję. Zadygotał i zamknął oczy, a gdy odezwał się znowu, głos drżał mu z gniewu.  
\- Nie rozumiem, Dean… ach… jakim cudem ma to być twoja sprawa – Castiel otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Deana wzrokiem, w którym gniew mieszał się ze skrajnym smutkiem. – Jestem przecież tylko twoim seks-kumplem, racja?... Seks-kumplem, którego nawet nie rżniesz!  
Castiel odepchnął Deana i poszedł do sypialni, mając dość tych gierek. Serce mu się łamało, a Dean trzymał młotek i dłuto, niczym mistrz rzeźbiarski odłupując kawałek po kawałku. Castiel był pewien, że nic nie zostanie, gdy mężczyzna skończy. I co z tego, że całował się z jakimś facetem? I co z tego, że znalazł sobie trochę niewinnej rozrywki? Dean nie był jego właścicielem! Castiel zazgrzytał zębami i zwinął dłonie w pięści, po czym odwrócił się, by dalej ciągnąć tę tyradę.

Dean nie dał mu szansy na kontynuowanie kłótni. Podążył za nim do sypialni i złapał za nadgarstki, gdy tylko Castiel odwrócił się, by ponownie stawić mu czoła, po czym popchnął go na ścianę i przycisnął mu ręce nad głową.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – zawarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, przysuwając się bliżej tak, że ich twarze były tylko cale od siebie. – Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś… to… że to jest tylko seks? – rozczarowanie i bolesna świadomość tak wyraźnie malowały mu się na twarzy, że Castiel musiał to dostrzec. Dean puścił ręce Castiela i opuścił swoje w poczuciu porażki.

Castiel nie mógł teraz przestać; wściekłość, gniew i smutek się w nim gotowały. Po miesiącach spędzania nocy samotnie i żałowania, że Deana z nim nie było, wszystko go nagle przerosło.  
\- A nie jest tak, Dean?! Czy nie jest to wszystko, co nas łączy? Nie mogę… nie mogę cię mieć… - w oczach pojawiły mu się łzy i Castiel zadrżał. Oblizał sobie usta i przygryzł je, aby nie drżały. – Po prostu chciałem, by ktoś mnie pragnął, całego mnie… i on chciał, Dean… ale... n-nie mogłem tego zrobić – Castiel nie widział już przez łzy i zwiesił głowę. Głos mu się łamał, ale wciąż mówił, szybko i miękko. – Po prostu… to było takie złe, Dean. To nie byłeś ty… a ja… ja tak bardzo chciałem, żebyś był.  
Castiel ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochał, zawstydzony, smutny i zły jednocześnie. Nie pomagało mu to, że w głowie szumiało mu po alkoholu, czy że wcześniej sobie nie ulżył, bo odesłał drugiego mężczyznę, zanim do czegoś doszło. Najgorsze były łzy, spływające mu gorącymi strumieniami po policzkach, a każda tylko zaznaczała coraz wyraźniej, jak bardzo pozwolił wszystkiemu wyrwać się spod kontroli.

Po jego słowach nastąpiła cisza. Dean spuścił głowę, gapiąc się na podłogę, nagie stopy Castiela i swoje ciemne buty. Skupiał się na tych głupich, trywialnych rzeczach, próbując zignorować krzywdę i ból w głosie Castiela, jego drżące wargi i łzy, które, sądząc wyłącznie po głosie, musiały mu płynąć po twarzy.  
„To nie byłeś ty”… „A ja tak bardzo chciałem, żebyś był”  
Słowa Castiela odbijały mu się echem w głowie, waląc o skronie i przyprawiając o najgorszy ból głowy w życiu. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, Castiel miał twarz mokrą od łez i ukrytą za dłońmi. Dean uniósł ręce i łagodnie objął drugiemu mężczyźnie twarz, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. Oczy Castiela były zapuchnięte i czerwone, a Dean poczuł się winny. Nienawidził się za to, że sprawiał temu mężczyźnie tyle bólu. Ostrożnie zbliżył się o krok i na chwilę oparł się czołem o czoło Casa.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, i naprawdę tak uważał. Przepraszam za to, że jestem takim dupkiem. Przepraszam za to, że wciąż tylko biorę i biorę, nigdy nie dając, przepraszam za to, że cię tak krzywdzę, pomyślał. – Cas, przepraszam… - prawą dłonią objął Castiela za szyję, bawiąc się krótkimi włosami, podczas gdy wzrokiem szukał jego oczu. – Cas, ja… ja też cię pragnę…

Castiel poczuł świeży przypływ łez, gdy rzucił się Deanowi w ramiona, obejmując go w talii. Chciał przestać płakać, w końcu, do cholery, był mężczyzną, a nie dzieckiem, ale łzy nie ustawały, a on nie umiał ich powstrzymać. Przywarł do Deana na kolejną minutę, podczas gdy oddech mu się wyrównywał, i wreszcie był w stanie odsunąć się z wysychającymi oczami, patrząc prosto na Deana.  
Słowa kryjące się w tych zaczerwienionych oczach były oczywiste, ale Castiel wiedział, że nie mógł ich wypowiedzieć, więc tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego odchylił głowę i pocałował Deana, desperacko i z głodem, który mówił o ogromnej potrzebie, pragnieniu i bólu.

Cas pocałował go, zanim Dean miał okazję powiedzieć coś więcej, zanim miał szansę pomyśleć o czymś jeszcze, co ukoiłoby jego ból. Zamknął oczy i odwzajemnił pocałunek równie namiętnie i desperacko. Opuścił dłonie z twarzy Castiela na jego barki, wbił palce w drżącą skórę i przyciągnął go bliżej.   
\- Cas – wydyszał Dean odsuwając się na chwilę dla nabrania tchu, po czym dalej go całował, jakby bez dotyku jego ust miał umrzeć. Błądził dłońmi po ciele Castiela; znalazł wreszcie brzeg jego spodni, złapał i ściągnął w dół. Opadł przed drugim mężczyzną na kolana, znacząc jego pierś mokrymi pocałunkami, i dalej posuwał się w dół, na brzuch, liżąc nieźle wypracowane mięśnie, po czym musnął nosem miękkie włosy tuż nad jego fiutem. Spojrzał w górę oczami zamglonymi z żądzy i podniecenia, a potem pochylił głowę i czubkiem języka dotknął leciutko czubka fiuta Castiela.

Castiel zakrztusił się jękiem i odrzucił głowę na ścianę, drżąc pod dotykiem Deana. W ciągu wszystkich miesięcy, w trakcie których to robili, Dean nigdy nie posunął się tak daleko i Castiel nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek by to zrobił. Czując wreszcie na sobie język Deana, tak ostrożnie przesuwający mu się po główce penisa, Castiel doświadczył największego podniecenia w życiu.  
\- O… och… Dean…  
Jego imię było zaledwie szeptem, a biodra, do których przywierał Dean, wyginały się lekko w jego stronę. Castiel nieskończoną ilość razy doprowadził się do orgazmu fantazjując właśnie o tym, ale nic nie mogło się równać z rzeczywistością. Dean, w każdym calu wspaniały mężczyzna, ubrany w dżinsy i skórę i pachnący cynamonem, ciastem jabłkowym i ziemią, klęczał przed nim i pragnął go. Castiel sapnął i szeroko otwarł usta, gdy Dean kontynuował, i wystraszył się, że zanim Dean skończy, kolana się pod nim ugną.

Lekkie westchnienia, jakimi Castiel odpowiadał na jego działania, wystarczyły, by Dean stwardniał aż do bólu; jego członek napierał na swe więzienie. Dean stęknął i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Później. Teraz chodziło o Casa. Zawsze chodziło o Casa, zdał sobie sprawę i pochylił się naprzód, otaczając ustami czubek fiuta. Nie spieszył się, choć każdy jęk Castiela poganiał go, by iść dalej, by wziąć go tak głęboko, aż fiut nie uderzyłby o gardło. Dean zakrztusił się, próbując oddychać przez nos, i wreszcie zaczął się ruszać, muskając zębami miękką skórę, oblizując czubek i przełykając. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak Cas zrobił to jemu tak wiele razy, próbował powtórzyć jego działania wyłącznie z pamięci. Casowi drżały nogi i jęczał wręcz ekstatycznie, więc Dean zgadywał, że nie mogło być najgorzej, i ssał go dalej, spychając go coraz bliżej krawędzi.

\- Dean… Dean… Ach!  
Castiel przygryzł mocno usta i zakwilił, czując, jak doznania przewalały się przez niego. Nacisk, żar i mokre dźwięki dobiegające z ust Deana jeszcze bardziej go podnieciły, aż zaczął dygotać z pragnienia ulgi. Oddychał teraz krótko i urywanie i wiedział, że to już długo nie potrwa. Resztą rozsądku postanowił ostrzec Deana i wyciągnął dłoń w chwili, w której poczuł, że orgazm zaczął w nim narastać.  
\- Dochodzę… - wysyczał zdyszanym głosem i złapawszy Deana za kurtkę, stracił kontrolę. Doszedł, pozwalając Deanowi trzymać się za biodra, gdy podrygiwały w stronę drugiego mężczyzny klęczącego przed nim. Każda fala rozkoszy przeszywała go niczym prądem, podobnie jak wiele razy wcześniej – a jednak jakimś sposobem czuł to inaczej i głębiej.

Dean usłyszał kwilenie Castiela, jego ostrzeżenie i odsunął się, liżąc rozedrgany czubek ostatni raz i zastępując później usta dłonią. Obciągał Castielowi, dopóki ten nie doszedł; długie, mokre strugi nasienia padały na dywan, na dłoń Deana i na ubrania. Dean pochylił głowę i polizał lepką, białą substancję. Smakowała dziwnie i kwaśno; prawdopodobnie nie był to ulubiony smak Deana, ale to był Cas, nasienie znalazło się tam z jego powodu i na tę myśl Dean się uśmiechnął. Wstał ponownie, podtrzymując trzęsące się ciało Castiela. Przytulił go mocno do siebie, uciszając go spokojnymi, kojącymi słowami. Jakoś dotarli do łóżka i oto nagle Dean pochylał się nad wykończonym ciałem Castiela, patrząc na niego wygłodzonym wzrokiem.

Castiel wciąż dochodził do siebie, poorgazmowa mgiełka nadal zaćmiewała mu rozum. Ocknął się z tego oszołomienia dopiero wtedy, gdy Dean zaczął całować mu szyję. Castiel poruszył się, spojrzał Deanowi w oczy i aż zadrżał z radości widząc ich wyraz.  
\- Dean… - Castiel uniósł się na łokciach i namiętnie pocałował Deana, przygryzając mu dolną wargę - … rżnij mnie.  
Rozsunął nogi gestem, który u każdej innej osoby zdawałby się lubieżny, ale u niego był jedynie zapraszający. Ugiął długie, szczupłe kończyny i objął kolanami tors Deana, ściągając go w dół, tak, że ich biodra zderzyły się i zaczęły o siebie ocierać.

Nie było słów mogących opisać, jak bardzo teraz Dean pragnął Castiela. Jego słowa sprawiły, że Deanowa erekcja jeszcze bardziej naparła na spodnie i mężczyzna ledwo był w stanie pokiwać i szepnąć Castielowi w ucho „tak”. Odsunął się, zdjął kurtkę i koszulę; wreszcie ściągnął podkoszulkę przez głowę i rzucił gdzieś poza łóżko. Klęcząc i patrząc w dół na Castiela odpiął guzik dżinsów, rozsunął zamek i ściągnął je w dół, aż zawisły mu luźno wokół kolan. Wpełzł ponownie na Castiela i pocałował go żarłocznie, pchając biodrami w dół, w Castiela i wzdychając z rozkoszy, gdy ich członki dotknęły się przez cienki materiał bokserek.

Castiel sięgnął na ślepo do swojego nocnego stolika. Zdołał otworzyć szufladę i wyciągnął tubkę lubrykantu, który czekał w środku na tę właśnie okazję. Pospiesznie odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
\- Czy… wiesz… co… robić? – pytał pomiędzy krótkimi, urywanymi pocałunkami.  
Odsunął się, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, szukając odpowiedzi. W tym momencie tak kurewsko mocno go pragnął, że gotów był niemal sam wszystko zrobić, aby tylko móc ujeżdżać jego fiuta, aż obaj nie staliby się niczym więcej, niż tylko drżącą masą zmęczonych ciał. Ale Castiel chciał dać Deanowi możliwość, szansę przejęcia kontroli i zrobienia tego tak, jak by chciał. Wobec tego znowu się podparł na łokciach, luźno trzymając tubkę.

W tym momencie Dean zdał sobie sprawę, jaki był kurewsko przerażony. Był co prawda dość pewny, że znał podstawy, w końcu nie powinno się to różnić za bardzo od zwykłego seksu, co? Ale Castiel przepadł tak mocno, że niemal o to błagał, i to przerażało Deana. A co, jeśli zrobiłby coś źle, co, jeśli skrzywdziłby go w całej tej gorączce, co, jeśli przysporzyłby Casowi jeszcze więcej bólu i cierpienia? Pochylił się, by go pocałować, łagodnie i ostrożnie; w oczach wyraźnie widać mu było strach.  
\- Nie… nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – wydyszał, przygryzając sobie usta i szukając we wzroku Castiela zrozumienia i akceptacji. Jednocześnie coś mu się przypomniało, więc spojrzał na pojemnik z lubrykantem i potem znowu na Castiela. – A co z gumkami? – spytał nieco zdyszany i zarumienił się.

Castiel ujrzał strach i westchnął łagodnie. Upuścił butelkę i delikatnie pocałował Deana, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.  
\- Hej… ja tego chcę… pragnę cię, Dean… - pocałował go ponownie i odsunął się, sięgając do szuflady po gumkę. – Proszę… - podał pakiecik Deanowi i wypełzł spod niego. Odwrócił się popychając Deana na łóżko i pochylił, szybko ściągając mu bokserki. Castiel uśmiechnął się do Deana, po czym przesunął się w górę po jego nogach i szybko wziął go do ust, poruszając się w górę i w dół kilka razy.

Dean ledwo miał czas coś powiedzieć, zanim gorące usta Castiela nie wylądowały mu na fiucie i nie pozbawiły go mowy. Odrzucił głowę na poduszkę i jęknął długo i przeciągle. Skończyło się za szybko, Castiel odsunął się i ponownie przesunął się w górę jego ciała. Dean wykorzystał ten czas, by rozerwać opakowanie i nałożyć gumkę na swój w pełni teraz stwardniały członek. Oparł się na łokciach, objął Casa ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, całując gorączkowo. Widok Castiela nad nim, kompletnie nagiego i pokrytego potem, z rozczochranymi włosami, podkręcił go jeszcze bardziej i Dean musiał powstrzymać lubieżny jęk. Wtedy wzrok padł mu na malinkę na szyi Castiela i ponownie zagotował się w nim gniew. Usiadł szybko i pchnął Castiela z powrotem na łóżko, przydusił go do materaca i przyssał się do tego samego miejsca.  
\- Jesteś mój – warknął głębokim głosem, pełnym głodu i zaborczości. Złapał leżącą obok nich butelkę z lubrykantem i pokrył nim swoje palce. Wytrzymując spojrzenie Castiela sięgnął w dół, pomiędzy nich, i musnął palcami wejście. Spojrzawszy w dół, Dean ujrzał, jak maleńka dziurka się kurczyła, desperacko pragnąc jego dotyku. Więc przycisnął do niej opuszki i napierał, dopóki nie znalazł się w Castielu aż po knykcie.

Castiel krzyknął, patrząc Deanowi w oczy; zmarszczył brwi, czując w sobie mieszaninę nacisku i bólu. Ból dość szybko ustąpił i Castiel znowu był w stanie oddychać, sycząc w stronę Deana lekkie przekleństwa, ale bardziej po to, by go zachęcić do kontynuacji, niż żeby go powstrzymać. Castiel pragnął więcej, pragnął, by Dean go naznaczył, wziął go i posiadł.  
\- Dean!  
Praktycznie wykrzyczał to imię, gdy biodra mu drgnęły; Dean był tak blisko, by znaleźć w nim ten punkt, którego dotknięcie, jak Castiel wiedział, doprowadzi go do szału. Przesunął jedną z dłoni w górę ramienia Deana i wbił w nie paznokcie, bo nacisk w środku narastał z każdym kawałkiem palców, które wsuwał w niego Dean. Minęło przynajmniej 10 miesięcy od czasu, gdy Castiel ostatnio to poczuł, i tęsknił za tym, o Boże, jak bardzo tęsknił. Westchnął miękko i rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej. Dean mógł poczuć, że opór wokół jego palców zmalał, że Castiel się dla niego otwierał.

Dean zadygotał, jego imię na ustach Castiela brzmiało tak cudownie, że miał ochotę płakać. Wepchnął się dalej, obracając palcami i rozsuwając je lekko. Dźwięki, jakie wydawał Castiel, zachęciły go wystarczająco, by dodał trzeci palec, wsuwając je wszystkie głęboko i muskając nimi jego wnętrze. Najwyraźniej dość szybko znalazł właściwe miejsce, bo Castiel krzyknął z rozkoszy, wbił paznokcie głębiej w ramiona Deana i zaczął się pod nim wić. Dean upewnił się, że jego palce jeszcze parę razy musnęły to miejsce, zanim je wyjął. Castiel zdawał się odlecieć tak bardzo, że nie był nawet w stanie wyrazić niezadowolenia po ponownym uczuciu pustki. Dean pochylił się, by ucałować jego spierzchnięte usta, i oparł mu czoło na ramieniu, szukając biodrami odpowiedniego kąta. Wtedy powoli i ostrożnie ruszył do przodu, tylko czubkiem nawilżonego fiuta wchodząc w drżące ciało Castiela.

Castiel uniósł biodra, aby Deanowi łatwiej było się w niego wsunąć. Czuł nacisk, pełnię i ulgę – to się wreszcie działo, Dean go brał. Uczucie było niesamowite i Castiel wstrzymywał oddech, gdy Dean wsuwał się w niego jeszcze dalej, aż już wreszcie dłużej nie mógł. Z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze i jęknął nisko Deanowi w szyję, otaczając ramionami silne barki poruszające się nad nim.  
Miał słowa na końcu języka, ale je przełknął je; nie chciał, by ta chwila się kończyła, a wiedział doskonale, że tak by się stało, gdyby wyraził na głos to, co czuło jego serce.  
„To wystarczy, Castiel…”, pomyślał sobie, gdy Dean powtarzał jego imię, tak miękko, rozdzierająco i dobrze. Mężczyzna znowu trafił w ten punkt w jego ciele i Castiel krzyknął jeszcze raz, paznokciami wyciskając na skórze Deana białe półksiężyce.

Było chaotycznie, namiętnie i pospiesznie i jedyne, o czym Dean mógł myśleć, to „Cas, Cas, Cas”. Coraz głębiej wchodząc w mężczyznę pod sobą jęczał coraz głośniej i dłużej, podobnie Castiel. Kiedy Dean znalazł się całkiem w środku, znieruchomiał i oparł się czołem o ramię Castiela; obaj dyszeli ciężko. Przy wszystkich emocjach i doznaniach doprowadzających go do szału Dean musiał odczekać kilka chwil, zanim się odsunął, oparł na rękach i zaczął poruszać. Cudownie było czuć, jak po każdym pchnięciu ciało Castiela pod nim dygotało, jak otwierał usta i jak wołał imię Deana, jakby była to jedyna istotna rzecz na świecie.

Castiel złapał poduszkę i pospiesznie uniósł biodra, wsuwając ją sobie pod krzyż i dając Deanowi idealną pozycję, w której tamten każdym pchnięciem wyrywał z niego krzyk. Zacisnął palce na silnych przedramionach Deana, a jego ciało otwierało się i przyjmowało go w siebie, każde pchnięcie zbliżało ich obu do ekstazy.  
Castiel poczuł, że ciało zaczęło mu się napinać, zaciskać wokół Deana niczym imadło, bo orgazm zbliżał się szybko, swoją intensywnością grożąc mu utratą rozumu. Zabulgotał mu gdzieś z tyłu głowy, gdy Dean się w nim poruszał, wypełniając go wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Iskry rozkoszy rozbłyskiwały mu głęboko w środku jak elektryczność, trafiając prosto w kręgosłup i przeciążając mózg. Dochodząc drugi raz tej nocy pod wpływem zabiegów Deana Castiel niemal oślepł. Wyprężył się nad łóżkiem i z gardła wydobył mu się krzyk, przypominający imię Deana i śpiew tysiąca aniołów. Zacisnął się na Deanie i Castiel przywarł do niego z całych sił, mając umysł zbyt rozkojarzony, by skupić się na czymkolwiek poza skurczami rozkoszy, przetaczającymi mu się przez ciało.

Dean zatracił się w pchnięciach, w rozkoszy, jaką to dawało im obu, ale przede wszystkim nie był w stanie przestać patrzeć, gapić się na Castiela, wijącego się w ekstazie, krzyczącego jego imię w chwili, w której doszedł silnie i gorąco na ich ciała. Dean zamarł na moment, delektując się tą chwilą, wyglądem twarzy Castiela, wręcz wniebowziętej, zanim odsunął się i ponowie pchnął w to bezwładne teraz, dygoczące ciało pod sobą. Nie potrwało to długo i Dean podążył za Castielem na szczyt, napinając ciało i padając na drugiego mężczyznę. Leżeli w ciszy długie minuty, ich oddechy były jedynym dźwiękiem w poza tym cichym mieszkaniu. Dean jakoś zdołał zsunąć się z Castiela, wyjąć z jego ciała wiotczejącego już fiuta i położyć się obok. Jednym ramieniem objął pierś drugiego mężczyzny, palcami delikatnie bawiąc się kilkoma ciemnymi włosami.  
\- Cas… - szepnął drugiemu mężczyźnie przy ramieniu, całując je i powtarzając to imię dwa, trzy razy, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać.

Castiel poczuł znowu łzy w oczach, gdy Dean tak łagodnie wymówił jego imię, i ugryzł się w policzek, by je powstrzymać. Zadziałało, na szczęście, i Castiel przewrócił się na bok, by miękko pocałować Deana, wciąż rozdygotany po rozkoszy, jaką dał mu seks.  
Wszystko to ciągnęło się godzinami, na zmianę były to pocałunki to powolne, to znowu gorączkowe; długie i leniwe pieszczoty oraz szybkie pchnięcia. Rżnęli się i całowali i nawzajem doprowadzali na szczyt, tocząc się dalej i szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, niebezpiecznie blisko czeluści, która mogła na obu ściągnąć nieszczęście. Nigdy nie wykonali tego kroku werbalnie, ale Castiel wyrażał to sposobem, w jaki całował Deanowi powieki i nos, liczył jego piegi i wodził palcami po jego umięśnionych plecach i ramionach, gdy mężczyzna wciąż od nowa wbijał go w materac. Te niebieskie oczy gapiły się w oczy Deana i marszcząc w kącikach, gdy Castiel uśmiechał się i powtarzał jego imię.  
\- Dean.

Dean już dawno temu stracił poczucie czasu, zatraciwszy się całkowicie we wszystkim, co było Castielem. Rozkosz przewalała się przez nich wciąż od nowa, aż żaden z nich nie mógł się ruszyć. Leżeli razem splótłszy palce, objąwszy się nogami i ramionami, całując się, patrząc, będąc. Dopiero, gdy pierwsze promienie słońca zajrzały przez rolety, Dean zdał sobie sprawę, ile właściwie czasu spędził całując i rżnąc Castiela. Zamrugał leniwie i ziewnął, siadając powoli i niechętnie puszczając Casa.

Castiel leniwie przesunął dłoń po ramieniu Deana i złapał jego palce. Uniósł sobie jego dłoń do ust i pocałował.  
\- Prysznic, a potem spać…?  
Ziewnął i przeciągnął się, puszczając rękę Deana, wyginając plecy jak kot i mrucząc z zadowolenia. Castiel w tej chwili był szczęśliwy. Został gruntownie zerżnięty i choć był pewien jak cholera, że jutro będzie potwornie obolały, to było warto. Dean wciąż tu był, a sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego w cichych momentach między gorączkową namiętnością, cóż, sprawiał, że serce Castiela cudownie go bolało.

Przez chwilę – a właściwie przez dłuższy odcinek czasu – Dean chciał jedynie powiedzieć „tak” i wpełznąć z powrotem pod kołdrę, zatracić się w Castielu i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Ale poranne słońce było okrutne, ujawniało wszystkie jego błędy, jego poczucie winy, zbrodnię, jaką popełnił ulegając swoim pragnieniom, robiąc to, co już od miesięcy podpowiadało mu serce. Przełknął i odwrócił wzrok, bojąc się, że jeśli wciąż by patrzył na Castiela, to nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć tego, co musiał.  
\- Ja… nie mogę, Cas…  
Słowa były ciche i wypełnione bólem. Dean czuł płonący wzrok Castiela na swoich plecach, niemal mógł smakować słone łzy, które, jak wiedział, mężczyzna wyleje, gdy tylko zda sobie sprawę, co Dean mówił.

Przez chwilę Castiel wątpił w to, co usłyszał. Serce mu stanęło i w mieszkaniu nie rozchodził się żaden inny dźwięk poza powtarzanymi w głowie, dopiero co wypowiedzianymi słowami Deana.  
„Nie mogę, Cas”  
Mógłby przysiąc, że każde słowo wbijało się w niego, przybijając mu serce z różnych stron do wnętrza piersi, przyszpilając je jak rannego motyla, desperacko wyrywającego się na wolność.  
NIE. MOGĘ. CAS.  
Castiel wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł, jak wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich paru miesięcy znowu na niego natarły, jak pęd emocji i wspomnień napastował każdy z jego zmysłów. Castiel zamknął oczy i zakrył sobie twarz dłońmi, trzęsąc się z gniewu, wściekłości i smutku, ale przede wszystkim z kompletnego i całkowitego wyzwolenia.  
\- To nie wystarczy… - słowa były ciche, zaledwie szeptane, wypowiedziane bardziej jako przyznanie się przed samym sobą, niż przeznaczone dla uszu Deana. Castiel przewrócił się na bok, z dala od Deana, i zwinął w kłębek, jakby jego szczupłe ramiona mogły ochronić go przed odejściem tego drugiego. - … Wynoś się… - odezwał się cicho, zaledwie powyżej szeptu; głos mu się łamał i chrypiał.

Dean się tego spodziewał. Była to jedyna logiczna konkluzja, jedyna rozsądna odpowiedź na jego odrzucenie. Wciąż jednak słowa Castiela cięły mu skórę jak żyletki, zmuszając go, by przygryzł usta celem stłumienia szaleńczego płaczu, jaki gwałtownie wyrywał się z nich na wolność. Chciał wyciągnąć ręce, porwać Castiela w ramiona, przepraszać go wciąż od nowa, dopóki by w to nie uwierzył, ale wiedział, że było za późno.  
\- Cas… - powiedział cicho, wciąż patrząc w dół na swoje nogi, na ciemny dywan, na ściany sypialni Castiela, na których promienie słońca tworzyły najosobliwsze cienie. Ale Castiel mu przerwał, tym razem głośniej, i Dean umilkł. Wysunął się z łóżka i pochylił, by pozbierać swoje ubrania, po czym ubrał się szybko, milcząco. Stanął w drzwiach, spoglądając na nagie ciało Castiela, nienawidząc Boga i świata, ale najbardziej siebie. „Nie ma już nic do powiedzenia”, pomyślał, odwrócił się i wyszedł z mieszkania. Jechał do domu powoli, jego ciało, jego cała istota były całkowicie zdrętwiałe. Gdy otwarł drzwi do mieszkania, powitała go cisza. Lisa wciąż spała i wyglądała tak wrażliwie i niewinnie, że Dean nie mógł powstrzymać łez toczących mu się po twarzy; poczucie winy, rozpacz, złość na samego siebie i żal rozrywały go od środka.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Lisa obudziła się słysząc, jak Dean płakał, co nie zdarzyło się już od lat. Otwarła szerzej oczy i przysunęła się do niego na łóżku, obejmując go szczupłymi, opalonymi ramionami.  
\- Hej, hej… Dean, skarbie, co się dzieje?  
Ale zanim mogła skończyć zdanie, poczuła to – ten aż nazbyt znajomy zapach, który co jakiś czas wyczuwała na ubraniach Deana czy na jego włosach i skórze od dobrych 4 miesięcy.  
Lisa nie była głupia, wiedziała o poprzednich niedyskrecjach Deana. Był gwiazdą filmową, zawsze więc miały być fanki, a ona potrafiła się z tym uporać. Zawsze miały być pijackie wybryki czy lodziki w klubie, a jak długo Dean nie został przyłapany bądź nie złapał choróbska, mogła to tolerować. To była część życia dziewczyny aktora.  
Jednak nigdy nie było aż tak. Przez te ostatnie parę miesięcy Dean coraz bardziej się od niej oddalał. Zanim to coś się zaczęło, miewali kłótnie, spory, raz czy dwa nawet się rozstali. Ale Lisa zawsze myślała, że Dean do niej wróci, bo należeli do siebie, bo się kochali. Jednak w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy Dean publicznie uśmiechał się z wymuszeniem i zachowywał się mechanicznie. Ich seks był wciąż równie ognisty, ale mogła przysiąc, że za każdym razem był wtedy gdzie indziej i z kimś innym.  
A teraz był tutaj, tak silnie pachnąc seksem i inną osobą, płacząc w ich łóżku… i jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to objąć go, zmarszczyć brwi i głaskać go po plecach.  
\- Kochanie…

Wiedziała. Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Dean zesztywniał w jej objęciach, nie odwzajemnił tego gestu, nie ruszył się wcale przez długi czas, jego łzy cicho padały na jej nagie ramiona. Wreszcie Dean się odsunął, odepchnął jej otwarte ramiona, uciszył jej łagodny, kojący głos. Nienawidził siebie za to, że jej to robił, że kazał jej przez to przechodzić – nigdy nie chciał nikogo krzywdzić, a oto proszę, znalazł się w idealnej sytuacji, by jednego dnia zniszczyć nadzieje i marzenia dwojga ludzi.  
\- To nic takiego – powiedział drżącym głosem, wciąż próbując przestać płakać, ale oboje wiedzieli, że kłamał.

Lisa zmarszczyła się i usiadła na łóżku, podwijając pod siebie nogi. Przeczesywała swój umysł, próbując wyśledzić, kiedy dokładnie zaczęło się to wszystko, kiedy ten obcy zapach wszedł do jej domu i kiedy jej chłopak zaczął się od niej odsuwać.  
Jedno imię wyróżniało się wśród pozostałych i Lisa również zesztywniała, prowadząc ze sobą wewnętrzny dialog.  
Nie, to nie mogło być… ale idealnie zbiegało się w czasie… a spojrzenia, jakie sobie posyłali na urodzinowym przyjęciu Deana…  
Lisa uniosła głowę, twarz miała pobladłą i ściągniętą, a brwi zmarszczone. Naprawdę istniała tylko jedna konkluzja nadająca temu wszystkiemu sens. To nie była miłostka, nie była jednonocna przygoda i nie była fanka. Spojrzała Deanowi w oczy i wyciągnęła dłoń, odwracając jego twarz tak, by zmusić go do spojrzenia na siebie.  
\- Zakochałeś się w nim, prawda…?  
Głos miała łagodny, ale pobrzmiewający smutkiem, bardziej pytający niż oskarżający, a wyglądała bardziej na zatroskaną niż wściekłą. Nigdy nie widziała Deana w takim stanie, tak bardzo cierpiącego.

Dean gapił się na nią przez pełne 10 sekund, zanim w pełni dotarł do niego sens jej wypowiedzi.  
\- Nie! – powiedział trochę za szybko i ze zbyt wielkim poczuciem winy, wciąż zaprzeczając temu, co zdawało się być oczywiste nawet dla Lisy, kobiety, którą znał i kochał od szkoły średniej. – Nie – powtórzył, tym razem ciszej, patrząc jej w oczy i wiedząc, że mógł dalej okłamywać siebie, ale nie ją. Znała go, wiedziała o nim wszystko i łamał mu serce fakt, że ujrzała wszystko, co się wydarzyło, zanim on sam się zorientował. – Nie mogłem… Lis… ja…

Na twarzy Lisy szybko, jak zwykle, pojawiła się furia.  
\- Do cholery, Deanie Winchester, nie okłamuj mnie! – rzuciła mu ostro. Wstała z łóżka i zaczęła krążyć w te i z powrotem po ich sypialni; głos wahał się jej między furią a smutkiem, jego natężenie zmieniało się odpowiednio.  
\- Wiedziałam! To znaczy… może nie dosłownie, ale widziałam, że coś się dzieje!... Po prostu… zawsze byłeś taki szczęśliwy, Dean, taki szczęśliwy… gdy tylko wracałeś po widzeniu się z nim… - odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, przestała krążyć i westchnęła. – Już od miesięcy nie ekscytowałeś się tak na mój widok… Kochasz go, Dean… - uśmiechnęła się, ale był to bolesny uśmiech, pełen smutku, poczucia zdrady i w żadnym razie nie zaskoczenia. – Już przedtem tak robiłeś… sypiałeś, z kim popadło… - uniosła dłoń, by powstrzymać jego wyjaśnienia - … a ja pozwalałam na to, bo koniec końców i tak się to nie liczyło… kochałeś mnie, a nie tamte – Lisa przygryzła dolną wargę, a gdy odezwała się ponownie, w oczach miała łzy - …ale jego kochasz… Kochasz Castiela.

Pozwolił jej mówić, siedząc na krawędzi łóżka, spoglądając na szaleńczo biały dywan ich sypialni. Miała, oczywiście, rację… zdradzał ją okazjonalnie, rżnąc jakąś fankę na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu w drodze na rozdanie nagród czy ciesząc się darmowym wieczorem w klubie ze striptizem. Próbował sobie wmówić, że to coś między nim a Castielem było dokładnie tym samym. Kolejnym romansem, czymś, co pozwoliłoby mu upuścić trochę pary, zanim wróciłby do bezpiecznego, stabilnego domu i do kochającej dziewczyny. Łzy przestały płynąć i Dean ponownie poczuł się załamany i odrętwiały. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Lisa również płakała, ale w oczach miała miłość i zrozumienie zamiast potępienia i pogardy.  
\- Kurwa – zaklął pod nosem, kręcąc głową i patrząc na nią z ogromną troską i poczuciem winy. Wstał, podszedł do niej bliżej, złapał jej dłonie i przycisnął sobie do piersi. – Lis… tak mi przykro…

Lisa wyszarpnęła ręce z jego uścisku, zamachnęła się i uderzyła tę jego idealną twarz, krzycząc z bólu i gniewu. Zanim Dean miał czas zareagować, objęła go za szyję i szlochając zaczęła go całować, łagodząc ustami jego kłujący policzek.   
Ich pocałunki nie były namiętne, desperackie czy choćby romantyczne. Były smutne, miękkie, słodkie i mówiły tylko jedno: żegnaj.

Dean niechętnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, niezbyt pewien, czy ponownie zdoła ją puścić. Wyglądało to jak pożegnanie, jak koniec i Dean poczuł łzy na twarzy, nie wiedział, czy Lisy, czy swoje. Jednak to Lisa odsunęła się pierwsza, jeszcze raz dotknęła jego ust opuszkami palców, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła z sypialni. Słyszał, jak grzebała w szufladach i szafach ich garderoby, a potem zniknęła z domu. Bez kolejnego słowa, bez pożegnania. Dean za nią nie poszedł. To już był koniec, nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia, nic, co dałoby się ocalić. Stracił właśnie dwie najważniejsze osoby w życiu – poza rodziną – i kiedy siedział tak i gapił się na ściany, pełne zdjęć jego i Lisy, znowu zaczął płakać.

Lisa opuściła mieszkanie i Deana i udała się do przyjaciółki. Dean, Lisa i Castiel spędzili następny miesiąc samotnie, każde z własnymi troskami, zmartwieniami i złamanym sercem. Lisa wreszcie zaczęła czuć się lepiej, wychodzić z przyjaciółmi i rozmawiać z ludźmi, kiedy spotkała Gabe`a w centrum handlowym. Rozmawiali przez długie godziny. Zdziwiła się, gdy Gabe jej powiedział, że Castiel i Dean nie rozmawiali ze sobą od czasu, gdy ona Deana zostawiła. Przypuszczała, że po zerwaniu Dean przyznałby się do swej miłości do Castiela i udał się do niego. Lisa kochała Deana, ale nie na tyle, by tkwić u jego boku i patrzeć, jak zakochiwał się w kimś innym. Nikt nie powinien przechodzić przez coś takiego. Zatem odeszła i modliła się, by Dean odnalazł swoje szczęście. Ale nie odnalazł.  
Martwiła się przez kilka dni, zastanawiając się, czy powinna się wtrącić, czy też nie, aż wreszcie postanowiła odwiedzić Deana w niedzielny poranek, mając nadzieję, że on pomówi z nią jak dobry przyjaciel, którym, miała nadzieję, nadal był.

Dean leżał w łóżku, gdy Lisa zadzwoniła do drzwi. Prawdę mówiąc, przez ostatnie parę tygodni ledwo wychodził z pokoju, a co dopiero z mieszkania. Utrata Lisy i Casa jednego dnia załamała go na wiele sposobów. Miał kilka konferencji prasowych, wywiadów i musiał pokazać się na kilku imprezach, ale każdy widział wyraźnie, że był nieszczęśliwy i wolał siedzieć sam w domu. Zatem, gdy otwarł drzwi i ujrzał Lisę, poczuł mieszankę szoku i niepokoju i rozważał zamknięcie drzwi tak szybko, jak to było możliwe.   
\- Hej – powiedział jednak, bezskutecznie próbując się uśmiechnąć. Lisa nie wyglądała źle. Prawdę mówiąc nie wyglądała w połowie tak źle, jak Dean się czuł, zważywszy, że to ona była stroną zdradzaną.

Lisa otwarła szerzej oczy i sapnęła, po czym mocno Deana uściskała.  
\- Boże, słonko, nie możesz tego sobie robić… - westchnęła i puściła go chyba po minucie, odsuwając się i przechylając głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do niego smutno i łagodnie. – Dean, nie po to cię opuściłam, byś się przez resztę życia miał nad sobą użalać…  
Lisa odwróciła go i wepchnęła do mieszkania, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Zaciągnęła go do kuchni i kazała usiąść przy barze, podczas gdy sama zabrała się za robienie im śniadania, nie przyjmując odmowy do wiadomości. Lisa wciąż cierpiała, ale po 4 miesiącach obserwowania, jak Dean się powoli odsuwał, po odległym seksie i wymuszonych uśmiechach czuła lekką ulgę wiedząc, że to nie była jej wina. Wiedziała, że to nie ona się zmieniła, tylko Dean. I była wystarczająco mądra na to, by wiedzieć, że nie można poradzić na to, w kim się zakochasz, tylko na to, jak postanowisz sobie z tym poradzić. Zatem nagadała mu do słuchu o tym, jak astronomiczną głupotą się wykazał, nie przyznając się do tego ani przed nią, ani przed sobą, kiedy pierwszy raz mu zaświtało, że się zakochał, zanim to wszystko stało się ogromnym chaosem, jakim pozwolił się temu stać. Rozmawiając z nim robiła jednocześnie grillowane kanapki z serem, zajmując czymś ręce, aby nie zacząć gestykulować. Lisa skończyła tyradę wymierzając w niego łopatkę niczym miecz.  
\- Jesteś idiotą – oznajmiła prosto z mostu. – Nieważne, co się wydarzyło lub wydarzy, Dean, jesteś moim przyjacielem i kocham cię… to się nigdy nie zmieni, jasne?

Dean nie mógł za bardzo zrozumieć, jak Lisa może być taka. Musiała być z tego powodu zła, smutna i rozczarowana, opłakując ich utracony związek i ich wspólną przyszłość. A mimo to stała tu, w ich mieszkaniu, robiła kanapki i mówiła mu, by poszedł odzyskać mężczyznę, którego kochał, i spróbował być szczęśliwy. Pokręcił głową i odłożył swoją na pół zjedzoną kanapkę – pierwszy prawdziwy posiłek od wielu dni – po czym spojrzał na Lisę.  
\- Jakim cudem możesz taka być? – zapytał spokojnie i niepewnie. – Ten bałagan… wszystko… to wszystko moja wina… - umilkł ponownie, patrząc na nią z ogromnym żalem i pogardą dla samego siebie w oczach. – To koniec, Lis… nie sądzę, by mnie jeszcze kiedyś chciał zobaczyć po tym, co mu zrobiłem…

Lisa przeżuła odgryziony właśnie kęs kanapki i przełknęła.  
\- Obserwowałam przez 4 miesiące, jak się ode mnie odsuwasz… - powiedziała spokojnie i trochę smutno. – Próbowałeś, Dean, naprawdę próbowałeś, nie pozwolić mi tego dostrzec… ale nie mogłeś tego powstrzymać. Zakochałeś się w nim – wzruszyła ramionami i rzuciła Deanowi smutny uśmiech. – Wolałabym raczej, byś był szczęśliwy z nim, niż nieszczęśliwy i zdradzający mnie z nim za moimi plecami… Byłoby to nie fair w stosunku do każdego z nas, gdybyśmy się starali zostać razem. Zasługuję na więcej, niż mi dawałeś, a ty zasługujesz na to, by być szczęśliwym i szczerym w związku. Nie znam Castiela za dobrze… ale jeśli go kochasz… - Lisa uścisnęła lekko dłoń Deana – to musi być tego wart – obeszła bar i ponownie objęła Deana, lekko głaszcząc go po plecach, po czym usiadła przy nim na barowym stołku. - … Co się z nim stało?

Dean przygryzł usta słuchając przemowy Lisy. Czuł ból słysząc, z jaką czułością mówiła o Castielu, kiedy on mógł jedynie myśleć o rozczarowaniu w jego głosie, kiedy go ostatnio widział. Niechętnie opowiedział jej o tamtej nocy, jak Gabriel zadzwonił do niego i jak on się wściekł, jak pojechał na konfrontację z Castielem. Jak on powiedział Deanowi – nie słowami, ale każdym gestem i spojrzeniem – że go kochał. Nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły, powiedział tylko, że gdy spędzili razem noc i gdy Dean zmusił się do odejścia, do powrotu do niej, Castiel kazał mu się wynosić, nie patrząc na niego i nie żegnając się.  
\- To koniec – powiedział znowu Dean. – Spierdoliłem wszystko.

Twarz Lisy zmieniła się z twarzy kogoś, kto po prostu słuchał czyjejś historii, w twarz kogoś, kto słuchał czegoś trochę bolesnego. Rany wciąż były świeże, ale chciała być tam dla Deana i potrafiła odepchnąć emocje na wystarczająco długo, by pomóc przyjacielowi odnaleźć szczęście, na które, jak wiedziała, zasługiwał. Pomimo wszystkich jego chujowych posunięć i tego, jak ją skrzywdził, nie umiała mu życzyć więcej bólu. A widać było wyraźnie po cieniach pod oczami i po zgarbionych plecach, jak bardzo cierpiał.  
I jak bardzo tęsknił za Castielem.  
\- Dean, idź do niego – Lisa ujęła Deana za brodę i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, marszcząc brwi. – Musisz… - odezwała się szczerym tonem, zachęcając go do działania. – Jeśli go kochasz, a wygląda na to, że on kocha ciebie, to idź do niego. Walcz. Błagaj o wybaczenie… Co jeszcze masz do stracenia? – uniosła brew, rzucając mu wyzwanie. Co jeszcze Dean miał do stracenie idąc do Castiela ponownie? Nic, z punktu widzenia Lisy.

Miała rację. Oczywiście, że miała. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, Lisa obejmowała mu twarz, i po prostu na siebie patrzyli. Kiedy wyszła pół godziny później, spakowawszy kolejną walizkę ubrań, zostawiła Deana z łagodnym uśmiechem i jeszcze łagodniejszym pocałunkiem, który mówił „Żegnaj”, „Trzymaj się” i „Bądź szczęśliwy”. A Dean musiał jej obiecać, że się postara. Więc, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, zdjął cuchnący dres i poszedł pod prysznic. Nie użył wody po goleniu ani nie ułożył włosów, założył tylko czyste ciuchy i wsiadł do samochodu. Dojazd do Castiela zabrał mu jakieś 20 minut, zaś dalsze 10 minut potrzebował, aby wreszcie przekonać siebie samego do zadzwonienia do drzwi.

Przez minutę z mieszkania nie dobywał się żaden dźwięk i Dean zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Castiel w ogóle był w domu, kiedy rozległ się szczęk otwieranego zamka i Dean się wyprostował. Drzwi się otwarły i stanął w nich wyglądający na półżywego Castiel. Był chudy, już nie po prostu zgrabnie umięśniony, ale naprawdę chudy, miał lekko zapadnięte policzki i najgorsze sińce pod oczami, jakie Dean w życiu widział. Jednak oczy się nie zmieniły, nadal były żywo niebieskie, w odcieniu, który przywodził na myśl karaibskie oceany i świeżo wyciśniętą z tuby farbę. Castiel lekko otworzył usta i zmieszany zmarszczył brwi. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał rady, bo w oczach pojawiły mu się łzy. Mógł jedynie wyciągnąć ręce i objąć Deana, łkając mu w szyję coś, co brzmiało jak „Przepraszam”, „proszę” i „zostań”. Castiel zachowywał się bezsensownie i im bardziej się starał, tym trudniej było mu cokolwiek powiedzieć. Więc przestał się starać i po prostu objął Deana mocniej za szyję, stojąc jak idiota w drzwiach mieszkania, przywierając do jedynego mężczyzny, jakiego kiedykolwiek tak bardzo pragnął.  
Ostatni miesiąc był dla Castiela piekłem. Wciąż chciał zadzwonić do Deana i powiedzieć, że było mu przykro i że rozumiał, ale nie mógł, bo kiedy był szczery wobec siebie, wiedział, że to by nie wystarczyło. Nie wystarczało mu to, co Dean mu dawał, on chciał więcej, do cholery, chciał wszystkiego. Castiel chciał całego Deana i tak było od samego początku. Zgodził na cokolwiek, co Dean mógł mu dać, na skrawki uwagi zaspokajające jego głód na tyle, by serce nie cierpiało. Ale ono się wreszcie zbuntowało i Castiel nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Wobec tego wypędził swego księcia z jego królestwa i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Ostatni miesiąc był piekłem na ziemi i Castiel nie mógł zrobić nic, by cofnąć tamte słowa.  
I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.  
A teraz stał w ramionach Deana i nigdy nie chciał go puścić, to się nie liczyło, nie mogło się liczyć. Spróbuje wszystko naprawić, naprawdę, po prostu potrzebował Deana w swoim życiu – jakiejkolwiek części, jaką mógł dostać. Po prostu nie mógł dać mu znowu odejść. Nie znowu.

W oczach Deana pojawiło się przerażenie, gdy Castiel – czy może raczej złamana i pusta skorupa tego, co kiedyś było Castielem – otwarł drzwi. Był tak przeraźliwie chudy, że wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili miał zemdleć, a kiedy padł mu w ramiona, owijając się wokół niego w każdy możliwy sposób, Dean niemal niechętnie odwzajemnił uścisk, bojąc się złamać to, co zostało z mężczyzny, w którym, jak teraz wiedział, był zakochany. Ścisnęło mu się gardło, pozbawiając go mowy na kilka minut, więc jedynie objął Castiela jedną dłonią za kark, zaś drugą łagodnie gładził mu plecy, podczas gdy Castiel szlochał mu w ramię. Wreszcie Dean zdobył się na odwagę, by się odezwać, choć każde wypowiadane słowo było ciche, ostrożne i niewiarygodnie pełne strachu.  
\- To wszystko moja wina, Cas – powiedział, wstrzymując dech, zaledwie szeptem. – Boże, tak mi przykro… ja… - urwał, wziął głęboki wdech i odsunął się nieznacznie, odchylając się od Castiela, który zdawał się nie chcieć go nigdy puścić ponownie, i położył mu dłoń pod brodą, unosząc mu głowę i zmuszając, by na niego spojrzał. Wiedział, że było prawdopodobnie za późno, i zrozumiałby, gdyby Castiel nienawidził go teraz z całych sił. Ale musiał to powiedzieć, musiał spróbować. Obiecał Lisie. I chciał tego bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego na tym świecie. – Cas… kocham cię.

Castiel zamarł Deanowi w ramionach, przez sekundę nie oddychając, gdy usłyszał te słowa, które już od miesięcy tak boleśnie pragnął usłyszeć. Odsunął się powoli z twarzą wykrzywioną zmieszaniem i łzami. Pokręcił powoli głową i spojrzał w dół, cofając się od Deana o krok w głąb mieszkania.  
\- Proszę, Dean, nie okłamuj mnie…  
Miał na to nadzieję, jakieś małe ziarenko, które czekało na więcej słońca, wody i gleby, czekało, by je posadzić, tak, aby znowu mógł zaufać Deanowi. Castiel bardzo chciał zaufać, ale przeszłe wydarzenia pokazywały, że nie mógł, że za każdym razem Dean był mu kradziony. Castiel przeraźliwie się tego bał, bał się, że to było kłamstwo i że to była prawda, bo to oznaczało tylko kolejny ból serca… ponieważ nie mógł mieć Deana, nie naprawdę. Dean wciąż należał do Lisy i to nie miało się zmienić. Castielowi zadrżała dolna warga i mężczyzna zamknął oczy, walcząc z kolejną falą łez.

Dean pokręcił głową, po czym, podążając za ruchami Castiela, zrobił krok w jego stronę. Złapał go za rękę i podniósł do ust, delikatnie całując opuszki.  
\- Lisa ode mnie odeszła – powiedział i ujrzał w oczach Castiela zaskoczenie i poczucie winy. – Zdała sobie sprawę, że się od siebie oddalamy, zanim ja to dostrzegłem… ujrzała, że nie mogłem jej dłużej kochać, bo… bo zakochałem się w tobie.  
Dean postąpił jeszcze krok w stronę Castiela i objął mu policzek wolną dłonią, po czym uśmiechnął się – był to pierwszy uśmiech od tygodni, tak naprawdę to od czasu, gdy on i Castiel przestali się widywać. I było to dobre uczucie.

Castiel wciąż był zmieszany, ale pierś unosiła mu się lekko i oddychał głęboko; serce trzepotało mu na nowo odzyskaną nadzieją.  
\- Ona… odeszła od ciebie?  
Powtórzył to tępo za Deanem, kładąc dłoń na dłoni mężczyzny spoczywającej mu na policzku. Castiel zamruczał miękko i zamknął oczy, wtulając się w tę dłoń. Pomruk wyrażał zadowolenie, na które Castiel nie wiedział, czy mógł sobie już pozwolić. Czuł się, jakby stał na ruchomych piaskach i każdy nagły ruch w jakimkolwiek kierunku mógł znowu ściągnąć go w dół, akurat wtedy, gdy zaczynał czuć, że znowu mógłby być wolny, znowu mógłby latać. Latać, jak to robił za każdym razem, gdy był w ramionach Deana, gdy Dean go trzymał, dotykał i całował.

Tak naprawdę nie było to pytanie, więc Dean nie odpowiedział. Nie puścił też dłoni Castiela, tylko wciągnął go głębiej do mieszkania, opadł na kanapę i pociągnął go za sobą. Z bólem na twarzy przeczesał mu grube, ciemne włosy. Castiel wyglądał tak inaczej, tak żałośnie zeszczuplał, był zaledwie cieniem człowieka, którego Dean spotkał 5 miesięcy temu.  
\- Zajmę się tobą – powiedział wreszcie powoli, upewniając się, że Castiel zrozumiał każde słowo. – Nie mogę obiecać, że wszystko będzie idealnie… znasz mnie… zazwyczaj wszystko pieprzę… ale obiecuję, przysięgam, że nigdy więcej cię tak nie skrzywdzę…

Castiel wiedział, że wyglądał okropnie, ale nie miał apetytu od tamtej nocy, kiedy Dean odszedł. Jedzenie było po prostu mdłe. Bez Deana wszystko było mdłe. Nawet jego praca, jego animacja i sztuka, stały się nudne i bardziej zaczęły przypominać prawdziwą pracę, od kiedy Dean odszedł z jego życia. Castiel zaczął żyć tylko po to, by spać. W jego snach Dean wciąż tam był, obejmował go, kochał i był jego. W snach Castiela Dean należał tylko do niego.   
Nie był tylko pewien, czy mógł uwierzyć, że jego sny kiedykolwiek by się urzeczywistniły.  
Castiel wtulił się w niego i miękko pocałował, płacząc cichymi i ciepłymi łzami, nie pełnymi bólu i towarzyszącymi łkaniom. Jedną ręką objął Deana za szyję, drugą za plecy pod ramieniem i wciągnął go na siebie. Musiał poczuć, że Dean był prawdziwy, musiał poczuć jego ciepło i ciężar na sobie, gdy przywierał do niego pocałunkami i pieszczotami.  
\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Dean… zawsze kochałem…

Pocałunek był słodki, niemal cnotliwy – w ogóle nie przypominał pocałunków, jakie do tej pory ze sobą wymienili. Zdawał się być niewinny i nowy. Był taki, jaki powinien być pierwszy pocałunek, pełen nadziei, obietnicy i – wreszcie – miłości.  
\- Wiem, skarbie – wyszeptał mu Dean przy tak suchych ustach, nawilżając je własnym językiem i ssąc po kolei jedną i drugą wargę. – Tęskniłem za tobą… tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo, że to bolało…

Castiel się naprawdę zarumienił, gdy Dean powiedział do niego „skarbie”. Najpierw ksywka Cas, a teraz to? Dean psuł go przezwiskami, robiąc coś, czego Castiel nigdy nie powiedział komukolwiek, kogo kochał, ale on tak. Te przezwiska były małymi skarbami i za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś go nimi nazywał, czuł się wyjątkowy, kochany; jakby ktoś wybrał to imię specjalnie dla niego, bo coś dla tej osoby znaczył.  
\- Czy teraz możesz zostać?  
Przesunął dłoń w górę, w zmierzwione włosy Deana, zauważając, że urosły trochę od czasu, kiedy się ostatnio widzieli. Castiel spojrzał najpierw na nie, potem znowu na Deana, a na ustach pojawił mu się cień pełnego nadziei uśmiechu. 

Dean uśmiechnął się do niego, odzwierciedlając jego gesty i łagodnie skubiąc mu usta.  
\- Zostanę tak długo, jak będziesz chciał – szepnął przy powoli rozgrzewającej się skórze drugiego mężczyzny i pochylił się, by wycałować ścieżkę w szyi Castiela, ponad jego obojczykami i tak daleko, jak mu na to pozwalały rozpięte górne guziki koszuli. Jest dobrze, pomyślał Dean. Tak długo, jak był tutaj, trzymając Casa w ramionach, czując jego bijące serce przy sobie, a jego oddech na skórze; tak długo, jak Cas należał do niego, Dean czuł się dobrze.

Castiel wstrzymał oddech i drgnął lekko, ciągnąc Deana z powrotem w górę, by go pocałować, z dala od możliwości pokazania więcej nagiej skóry. Nie chciał, by Dean zobaczył go nago, stracił na wadze tak bardzo, że czuł się teraz wychudzony i żałosny. Poza tym, Boże, cały ten płacz w obecności Deana był już wystarczająco żenujący.  
\- Przepraszam… - przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym pochylił głowę i ukrył ją Deanowi w szyi, zamykając oczy. – Chcę, byś został na zawsze… - wymamrotał. – Wiem, jak głupio to brzmi… ale… nie mogę nic na to poradzić, Dean, nie chcę… nie chcę, byś znowu odszedł… - Castiel westchnął miękko i pocałował Deana w szyję, skubiąc lekko ciepłą skórę. Kiedy odezwał się znowu, jego gorący oddech omiatał Deanowi ucho, a długie palce delikatnie wędrowały mu przez włosy i po plecach. – Chcę budzić się przy tobie.

Dean pozwolił Castielowi pociągnąć się w górę do kolejnego pocałunku i objął go mocno.  
\- Zatem na zawsze – powiedział po chwili ciszy i odwrócił głowę, by pocałować skronie Castiela, jego brwi i powieki. – Za długo musieliśmy być z dala od siebie, Cas…  
Była to prawda. Czas spędzony bez Casa był dla Deana torturą. Nie móc do niego zadzwonić, porozmawiać z nim, dotknąć go, pocałować go i kochać – to wszystko rozdzierało Deana na strzępy, utrudniało oddychanie i kazało mu się co jakiś czas zastanawiać, jak to było możliwe, że wciąż żył.

Castiel zamruczał porozumiewawczo, wciąż głaszcząc Deana po włosach. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił, za tym, by po prostu być w ramionach Deana, by zamknąć oczy i wdychać jego zapach. Dean pachniał teraz czystością, jakby dopiero co wziął prysznic, ale może to były po prostu jego ubrania – pachniały proszkiem i płynem do płukania. Castiel umknął w dół, by wciągać zapach szyi Deana, potem jego koszuli, wsuwając mu dłonie pod koszulę, by dotknąć nagiej skóry. Musiał dotykać go bardziej, chciał na nowo nauczyć się jego ciała. Ale uderzyła go pewna myśl i odsunął się nieznacznie, przerywając swe badania.  
\- Kiedy Lisa cię zostawiła…?  
Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział, czy Dean i Lisa zerwali dopiero co, czy też stało się to kilka tygodni temu. Spojrzał Deanowi w oczy ze zmartwieniem na twarzy. Jeśli oni rozstali się teraz, to Dean był prawdopodobnie bardzo smutny – ale oznaczało to również, że Dean po śmierci jednego związku uciekł w jego ramiona… ponieważ Cas zawsze by tam czekał. Pomysł, że Dean przyszedł do niego tylko dlatego, że Lisa go zostawiła, wywołał w nim mdłości, jakby zjadł za dużo.

Dean ujrzał niepokój w oczach Castiela i początkowo nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć.  
\- Jakiś miesiąc temu – powiedział cicho i powoli. – Po naszej… po tym, jak pierwszy raz spaliśmy ze sobą…  
Wspominanie tego było bolesne, ale był to Castielowi winien, był mu winien prawdę, nawet tę nieprzyjemną. Opowiedział mu o tym, jak wcześniej niż on zdała sobie sprawę, że Dean zakochał się w Castielu, że nie mogła tego znieść i że to ona ostatecznie szturchnęła go we właściwym kierunku odwiedzając go tego ranka i każąc mu żyć swoim życiem.

Castiela ogarnęła fala ulgi, za którą jednak poszło poczucie winy. To on był powodem, dla którego Dean i Lisa się rozstali. To on zainicjował związek z Deanem, mówiąc sobie, że to by mu wystarczyło. Ale tak się nigdy nie stało. Czuł, że w tym względzie mógł Deana zrozumieć, ponieważ utrata miłości Deana w jej przypadku przeważyła szalę i kazała jej powiedzieć, że co za dużo, to niezdrowo.  
\- Czy z nią… czy z Lisą wszystko w porządku?  
Castiel znowu mówił ściśniętym głosem, zaledwie wykrztuszając słowa z gardła i szukając wzrokiem oczu Deana. Musnął mu dłonią policzek i szybko pocałował, cmoknął na uspokojenie. Castiel nie był okrutny, a poczucie winy, jakie odczuwał od początku ich romansu, znowu teraz narastało, skoro wiedział z pewnością, jaka naprawdę słodka była eks-dziewczyna Deana. Przemknęła mu myśl, że Lisa musiała być jakimś aniołem, aby tak niesamolubnie pozwolić Deanowi odejść. Teraz, gdy Castiel go miał, wiedział, że nigdy więcej nie dałby mu zniknąć. Po tej myśli Castiel podświadomie objął Deana mocniej.

Dean przysunął się bliżej do Castiela, łagodnie odwzajemniając pocałunek i obejmując mu policzek.  
\- Nie – powiedział, ponieważ była to prawda. Jak, ze wszystkich zamieszanych w to osób, miało z nią być w porządku? – Nie, nie jest… ale powiedziała, że chce, bym był szczęśliwy… i że bycie z nią nie byłoby dla mnie dobre… - umilkł znowu, własne słowa cięły go jak żyletki. Przez to czuł, że powrót do Casa był samolubstwem, ignorancją w stosunku do Lisy; ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, tak bardzo chciał tu być. – Cas, tak bardzo cię kocham – szepnął mu przy ustach i pocałował znowu, ogniście i z większą niż poprzednio determinacją. – Po prostu… po prostu nie chcę dłużej cierpieć… chcę być szczęśliwy i chcę, byś i ty był szczęśliwy!

Castielowi drgnęły usta i po raz pierwszy od miesiąca na jego twarzy pojawił się prawdziwy, zadowolony uśmiech. Przez chwilę czuł się z nim obco i dziwnie, używając mięśni, których w ten sposób nie wykorzystywał już tak długo, ale szybko odsunął od siebie to uczucie i parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Oblizał usta i westchnął, po czym spojrzał na Deana wzrokiem mówiącym po prostu „ty kochany idioto”.  
\- Dean… Kiedy jestem z tobą, JESTEM szczęśliwy…  
Uśmiechnął się znowu, marszcząc brwi, bo znowu poczuł łzy w oczach. Castiel nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nienawidził płakać jak dziecko, ale wszystko, co czuł, sprawiało, że pragnął po prostu szlochać. Mieszały się w nim emocje Deana i jego własne, tworząc chaos szczęścia, smutku, ulgi, radości i poczucia winy. Cas zbliżył się i pocałował Deana znowu, ciasno obejmując jego ramiona.  
\- Kocham cię.

SIEDEM MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ

\- Cas, przestań się wiercić!  
Dean mówił cicho i tylko nieznacznie wkurzonym tonem, ale wyraz twarzy miał czuły i kochający. Mijał właśnie rok, niemal co do dnia, od kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali w ciemnym, podziemnym studiu. Osobisty szofer Deana uniósł brwi, obserwując ich w tylnym lusterku, i Dean nie umiał powstrzymać chichotu.  
\- Co? – zapytał go Castiel, ale Dean tylko pokręcił głową, przesuwając dłonią po jego starannie ułożonych włosach i sprawiając, że drugi mężczyzna stęknął z irytacją. Castiel ponownie uniósł drżące palce, by spróbować poprawić muszkę, a Dean pochylił się, by złapać go za ręce.  
\- Wyglądasz idealnie. Przestań się martwić.  
Przysunął się do niego z uśmiechem i całował, dopóki Cas nie przestał się wykłócać, że „Dean, to jest rozdanie Oscarów!” i nie poddał się. Limuzyna się wkrótce zatrzymała i kierowca odwrócił głowę, szczerząc się do Deana i Castiela.  
\- Proszę panów, jesteśmy na miejscu.  
Dean odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Castiela, który zdawał się mieć mdłości. Drzwi samochodu otwarły się, dając im widok na jasny, czerwony dywan na zewnątrz.  
\- Gotów? – zapytał z dodającym odwagi uśmiechem na ustach, po czym wysiadł z samochodu, odwrócił się i pierwszy raz publicznie podał Castielowi dłoń.

Castiel nie mógł oddychać, a przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że nie mógł. Ta głupia muszka była za ciasna, flesze go oślepiały, w powietrzu wisiał dym pochodzący od fotografów i tłumów – ale wtedy Dean wziął go za rękę. Castiel spojrzał na niego i posłał mu pełen wahania uśmiech, w zamian otrzymując jeden z firmowych, oszałamiających uśmiechów Deana, takich jak ten, w którym zakochał się rok temu. Wszystkie zmartwienia zniknęły, gdy ręka w rękę szli czerwonym dywanem. Fotografowie wrzeszczeli na parę, a Castiel wyłapał uwagi, od których się skrzywił.  
\- Dean! Dean! Tutaj!  
\- Ty, blady, wyłaź z kadru!  
\- Dean, kim jest ten facet z tobą?  
\- Właśnie, kim jest twoja randka!  
\- Dean-Dean-Dean!  
Dean puścił dłoń Castiela, bo jeden z fotografów dość uparcie nalegał na zdjęcie jego samego. Na ułamek sekundy serce Casowi opadło, ale wtedy poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicy talii – Dean przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, obejmując go jednym ramieniem i trzymając mocno, gdy Castiel wtulił się w niego. Cas się zarumienił, był niemal tak czerwony, jak puchaty dywan, na którym stali, i spojrzał na Deana szeroko otwartymi, zdumionymi oczami.  
Dean spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Trzymam cię.

Wyczuwał niepokój Castiela, wiedział, że mężczyzna świrował wewnętrznie i że przekonywał się, iż najlepiej by było wskoczyć ponownie do samochodu i jechać do domu, Ta perspektywa również Deanowi wydawała się cudowna, ale obaj wiedzieli, że tej imprezy nie mógł odwołać, skoro tej nocy miał wręczać nagrodę. A Castiel wiedział, że Dean nienawidził tego cyrku, tych snobistycznych gwiazd wokół, gadających ze sobą nawzajem i szczujących swych rozmówców swym bogactwem. Potrzebował Castiela tutaj i kiedy objął mężczyznę w talii, poczuł, jak on się rozluźnia. Oczywiście, nie mógł go cały czas trzymać za rękę. Rzecznik prasowy Deana poprowadził go do przedstawicieli kilku stacji, ale tylko tych najważniejszych, z FOX, ABC i CNN. Rozdał trochę autografów – ta część cieszyła go najbardziej, kontakt z fanami i prawdziwa rozmowa z niektórymi z nich przez kilka sekund – po czym musiał przed tłumem pozować do kilku samotnych zdjęć. Kiedy wrócił do Castiela, ponownie wziął go za rękę i lekko ją uścisnął.  
\- W porządku? – zapytał i otrzymał zdawkowe kiwnięcie głową. – Dobra, idziemy do środka.  
Zeszli z czerwonego dywanu; Dean zignorował paparazzich wrzeszczących jego imię i po prostu uśmiechnął się do kamer, nie puszczając dłoni Castiela. Poprowadzono ich na ich miejsca w przedniej części Kodak Theatre; usiedli obok gromadki innych młodych aktorów. Dean powitał ich krótko, ale szybko odwrócił się do Castiela. Do czasu rozpoczęcia ceremonii trzymał go za rękę, dyskretnie wskazując na inne sławy i dzieląc się na ich temat historyjkami, które rozśmieszały Castiela. Siedział z Casem przez pierwszą część gali, dopóki w trakcie części drugiej nie musiał udać się za kulisy, by przygotować mowę gratulacyjną z Meg Masters, aktorką, z którą na wczesnym etapie kariery występował w tym samym sitcomie.   
\- A teraz przed wami wręczający nagrodę dla najlepszego reżysera. Powitajmy, proszę, Deana Winchestera i Meg Masters.  
Było dziwnie, Dean musiał to przyznać. Kiedy poproszono go o wręczenie nagrody, nie czuł się zbytnio podekscytowany, ale teraz, zmierzając w stronę mównicy na najważniejszej scenie świata, czując na sobie miliony spojrzeń, poczuł, że miękną mu kolana. Mocniej złapał Meg za ramię i poczuł, jak w odpowiedzi uścisnęła go uspokajająco.  
\- Wow, dobry wieczór wszystkim – powiedział, kiedy trafili na swoje miejsca, rozglądając się wokół, próbując desperacko nie patrzeć na te szczególne twarze, ale ponad licznymi głowami gapiącymi się na niego. Meg profesjonalnie wygłosiła swoje kwestie, rzuciła kilka anegdot, po czym, improwizując, przysunęła się bliżej i zaczęła z nim flirtować. Dean przełknął ślinę i rzucił jej spojrzenie mówiące „co u licha, dziewczyno?”, po czym uśmiechnął się swoim firmowym uśmiechem i ponownie zwrócił się w stronę widowni.  
\- Jeśli zapytać Wikipedii, „Reżyserzy odpowiadają za nadzorowanie artystycznych aspektów filmu. Często rozwijają wizję filmu i urzeczywistniają ją, decydując o tym, jak film ma wyglądać”. Jeśli spytacie mnie, to powiem, iż reżyserzy to czarodzieje. Tworzą rzeczy polegając na własnej wyobraźni. Ożywiają postacie; dają im serce, duszę, ciało i środki, aby mogły przekazać swoje przesłanie. Reżyser musi kochać swoją pracę każdym włóknem ciała, aby być w stanie oczarować innych, zafascynować ich i, cóż, stworzyć hit, aby wytwórni zwróciły się koszty urzeczywistniania jego pomysłów – to ostatnie zyskało mu śmiech widowni, ale się tym nie przejął. Odnalazł wzrokiem Castiela, siedzącego na swoim miejscu, patrzącego na niego wielkimi oczami i szeroko uśmiechniętego. Meg wystąpiła naprzód, a nominowani ukazali się na wielkim ekranie, zanim w teatrze ponownie zapanowała cisza. Razem otwarli kopertę, Meg wyjęła karteczkę i ogłosiła zwycięzcę. Widownia wiwatowała, ale Dean tylko wciąż patrzył na Castiela, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech i mrugając do niego.  
Otwarł usta i bezgłośnie szepnął „Kocham cię”, całkiem pewien, że kilka kamer było wycelowanych w niego.

Castiel był pewien, że parzył ludzi wokół gorącem, jakie buchało mu z twarzy, kiedy Dean szepnął mu te słowa, ale i tak się wyszczerzył, jeszcze szerzej, niż przedtem.  
„Też cię kocham”, odpowiedział w ten sam sposób i złapała go kamera, która przeszukiwała widownię w poszukiwaniu osoby, do której mówił Dean. Przez tygodnie po tej nocy mieli wciąż od nowa pokazywać te chwile w wiadomościach, talk shows i w Internecie. Ale teraz żaden z nich o tym nie wiedział ani o to nie dbał. Dean był jedynym, co Castiel tej nocy widział w powodzi jasnych świateł, lśniących sukien i pośród śmiejących się gwiazd filmowych. Jego Dean, oszałamiająco przystojny, stojący w smokingu na scenie, uśmiechający się tylko do niego.  
Na przyjęciu po gali włóczyli się wokół, ręka w rękę, ze splecionymi palcami, rozmawiając z większą ilością aktorów i aktorek, niż Castiel widział kiedykolwiek w życiu. Spotkał niezliczoną ilość ludzi, którzy uśmiechali się do niego i ściskali jego dłoń, co go trochę onieśmielało. Ale Dean trzymał go za rękę, a w tych prywatnych okolicznościach nie musiał jej puszczać, chyba że po to, aby przynieść im trochę wina czy uścisnąć dłoń producentowi.   
Castiel przyglądał się Deanowi, gdy tylko ktoś nie zwracał się bezpośrednio do niego, uwielbiając to, jak błyskały mu zęby, a w policzkach pokazywały się dołeczki, gdy się uśmiechał. Musiał przyznać, że jego ulubioną częścią wieczoru było to, jak Dean go przedstawiał innym, kiedy tylko ktoś pytał Deana, kim była jego randka.  
\- To jest Castiel – mówił z pełnym uczucia uśmiechem, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na rumieniącego się mężczyznę stojącego przy nim.  
Po prostu Castiel. Nie mój chłopak czy mój kochanek, czy mój głęboko ukrywany mroczny sekret.  
Po prostu Castiel.  
Wszyscy w sali widzieli, że „To jest Castiel” oznaczało dużo więcej, niż te słowa mówiły. Dean już od lat się tak nie uśmiechał, nie tak otwarcie i szczerze. A to, jak spojrzenie mu łagodniało, gdy patrzył na Castiela, i to, jak niższy mężczyzna patrzył na niego, z podziwem, wyrażało dużo więcej, niż to krótkie przedstawianie kiedykolwiek mogło.

Była niemal 4 rano, kiedy Dean pochylił głowę i łagodnie szturchnął Castiela w szyję, dając mu znak, że chciał już iść. Nie robili wokół tego szumu, po prostu zwyczajnie poszli do wyjścia, odebrali swoje płaszcze i wsiedli do limuzyny. Castiel umościł się u boku Deana na tylnym siedzeniu, przymykając zmęczone oczy i ziewając. Dean objął go ramieniem, przyciągnął bliżej i głaskał, dopóki pół godziny później nie dojechali do domu. Nie był zbyt duży, leżał poza Los Angeles i miał piękny widok na wzgórza Hollywood i na miasto. Po wszystkim Dean postanowił, że pozwolić Lisie zatrzymać ich mieszkanie było najmniejszym, co mógł zrobić. Wobec tego on i Castiel znaleźli to miejsce i zakochali się w nim. W domu znajdował się ogromny salon, dwie łazienki, pokój komputerowy, w którym Castiel pracował nad swoimi animacjami do późna w nocy, dopóki Dean nie przychodził go objąć od tyłu, zrzędząc „chodź już do łóżka”, sypialnia, o której inni ludzie mogli tylko marzyć, potężny basen i patio z oddzielnym sektorem na grilla, gdzie Dean wciąż wyprawiał swoje Karaibskie Noce.   
Castiel obudził się, kiedy podjechali pod dom, ale Dean, trochę podpity i całkiem pijany miłością, schylił się i podniósł Castiela, po czym wniósł do domu, chichocząc na dźwięk zakłopotanych odgłosów wydawanych przez drugiego mężczyznę. Kopniakiem zamknął za nimi drzwi, zaniósł Castiela do ich sypialni, po czym upuścił go na wielkie łóżko i wpełzł na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Nienawidziłeś tego, co? – zapytał, dotykając jego nosa swoim, po czym położył się obok niego, ponownie biorąc go za rękę. Castiel zachichotał, lekko pokręcił głową i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy.  
\- Nie było tak źle – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając, po czym wzruszył ramionami i zaczerwienił się. – Wszystko jest dużo lepsze, gdy ty tam jesteś.  
Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i ścisnąwszy dłoń Castiela, uniósł ją sobie do ust, całując ją z taką miłością i wdzięcznością w oczach, że Castiela z radości ścisnęło w piersi.  
\- Kocham cię – szepnął Dean przy jego skórze i znowu, nawet po całym tym czasie, poczuł, jak drugi mężczyzna zadrżał po tej deklaracji, po czym z równym uczuciem ją powtórzył.  
Kiedy zaś Dean czule go pocałował, Castiel pomyślał, że tak – to wystarczy.


End file.
